The Rocket Baby Dolls
by KneelMeLoki
Summary: 3 adolescentes obsesionadas con su banda musical favorita, 3 musicos adultos con vida de adolescentes,que sucedera cuando ellas entren a sus vidas perfectas?
1. Fantasias

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, las canciones que aparecen pertenecen a Muse al igual que el nombre del fic, solo la trama es mia. **

* * *

**The Rocket Baby Dolls**

WoOw!! no puedo creer que hoy era el día que tanto soñé, anoche no pude ni dormir de solo pensar que hoy era el gran día de ir al concierto que durante meses estuve esperando, mis mejores amigas y yo llevábamos meses obsesionadas con este grupo, siempre escuchábamos su música y veíamos sus videos, mis papás decían que esto no era sano pero a mi me daba lo mismo lo que opinaran simplemente yo esperaba este día desde hace demasiado tiempo 3 meses para ser exacta, y hoy justo hoy sería el día en que los tendría a metros de mi y eso aun no lo podía creer.

Son las 9:00 am y el concierto es hasta dentro de 12 horas, pero nosotras ya nos estábamos preparando para el evento como unas locas, habíamos pensado como dos meses atrás que sería lo que usaríamos hoy, porque obviamente no podía ser cualquier ropa porque no era cualquier grupo es nuestro grupo favorito **the rocket baby dolls**.

-Hey Bella que esperas?.-me hablo mi mejor amiga casi hermana, aunque nuestros padres opinaban que en vez de amigas parecíamos novias, aunque no son los primeros que nos lo dicen no nos importa jamás nos ah importado ni nos importara, solo somos las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Ya voy Alice, no seas desesperada aun tenemos tiempo sabes?, además se supone que deberíamos de estar en la escuela.- como si la escuela importara en un día como hoy.

-Argh!! Bella vas a empezar de aburrida a veces pareces una nerd aburrida.-esta vez dijo Rosalie desde su recamara.

-No, lo soy y lo saben es solo que me encanta molestarlas.-les dije sonriéndoles sínicamente

-Si ya me di cuenta, y bueno donde demonios esta la música?.-pregunto Alice dirigiéndose a la computadora de Rosalie

-Eso se supone que iba a hacer Bella antes de estarse mojando con solo ver a Edward en la foto que tengo en mi puerta.-dijo riéndose de mí y yo haciéndole segunda porque no era más que la verdad.

-Bueno, solo me entretuve un poco viéndolo, no necesariamente me estaba mojando Rosalie.- le respondí aun riéndome del comentario

-Si claro como si yo no me mojara cada vez que veo como toca el bajo Emmett

-Ya no digan nada par de estúpidas porque si no la mojada seré yo.

-Pero Alice a ti no te gusta Emmett.- le dijo Rosalie como un reproche

-Si bueno tienes razón tal vez no me guste mucho pero pues si lo violaba jajajaja.-dijo riéndose de ella misma.- Aunque el que me encanta es Jasper y Edward es que están tan bien, tan sexys, enserio no puedo evitar mojarme cuando pienso en esos tres.

-Eres una sucia Alice.-dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo, y estallamos en un ataque de risa las tres.

-Bueno ya demasiada platica y nada de música, que quieren escuchar?.- dije yo quitando a Alice de la computadora.

-Blackout!!.-grito Alice

-No, mejor la de Time is running out!!.- dijo Rosalie

-Como no se deciden par de tontas, voy a poner la que yo quiera.-les sonreí y puse mi canción favorita

-Supermassive Black Hole.- les grite

-Ok, esa me gusta perra pero, después sigue la de Blackout

-Si malditas, como siempre yo hasta el final, pero bueno yo quiero la de Time is running out.

-Como sea locas las vamos a escuchar todas.- les dije riéndome de ellas al ver como peleaban por el orden de las canciones

-Bueno y a qué hora nos iremos?.-pregunto Alice que estaba sentada en la cama viendo una revista en donde salían ellos

-Pienso que como a las 2:00 que nos vayamos de aquí estará bien, por el tráfico y todo eso llegaríamos al Estadio como a las 3:30pm o 4:00pm así tendremos tiempo de comer algo y llegar a la primera fila.- le respondí

-Bueno entonces que hacemos sentadas viendo pendejadas?.- dijo Rosalie saltando de un lado a otro en su recamara.- No nos dara tiempo de arreglarnos.

-Rosalie no te iras de tacones verdad?.- le dije yo rodando los ojos

-No seas pendeja Bella claro que no, o sea no me llevaría tacones no soy tan estúpida, me pondré tennis.

-No soy pendeja es solo que eres capaz de llevarte tacones con eso que eres toda una señorita presumida pues….yo solo me imagine.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso, ya te dije que no soy presumida solo me se vestir

-Si Bella no todas somos tan mal vestidas como **tu **comprenderás.- dijo Alice remarcando la palabra tu

-Como sea no me importa cómo se vistan solo no parezcan señoritas de esquina.- dije riéndome y girándome hacia la computadora para poner la siguiente canción

-Óyeme tonta yo nunca parezco señorita de esquina.-me reclamo Alice

-Alice ya te dije que tu nunca sabes cuándo parar de zorrear así que cállate.-le dijo Rosalie riéndose de ella

-Malditas yo siempre soy la peor en todo, pero aun así soy la mas lista.

-Si Alice lo que digas ahora porque no mueves tu estúpido trasero y vas por las cosas al coche.- le ordene

-Mierda con ustedes, siempre tengo que ir yo

-Ya deja de quejarte y mueve tu estúpido trasero fuera de esta recamara.- la regaño Rosalie

-No es justo si Bella no va yo tampoco

-Demonios Alice, parece que nacimos pegadas por el trasero anda vamos por las mochilas con la ropa.- le dije yo empujándola fuera de la habitación de Rosalie, llegamos a mi coche un mini Cooper negro que me había regalado mi papá por mi cumple años numero 17 ya que el no había podido venir de Los Ángeles por trabajo.

-Dame la maleta negra y tu llévate la roja.- le dije a Alice que se quedo viendo las maletas como si fueran a salirles dientes y se la fueran a comer

-No tu llévate la roja porque esta más pesada y yo no pienso cargar tanto así que apúrale perra porque no tengo tu día.- yo solo rodee los ojos y tome la maleta con tal de ya no pelear mas con ella

-Vamos porque aun me tengo que bañar y no nos dará tiempo

-Bien vamos.- entramos a la casa y encontramos a Rosalie bailando como loca en medio de la sala con el teléfono en la mano

-Rosalie te volviste loca?.- le pregunto Alice

-No me volvi loca, bueno si tal vez un poco es que les tengo una noticia

-Mierda Rosalie lo que sea escúpelo y ya.- le dije agitándola del brazo

-Tenemos pases Backstage para ver a The Rocket Baby Dolls

-Mierda eso no puede ser cierto, Rosalie no me jodas no estoy para bromas de ese tipo!!.- comencé a gritar como desesperada

-Carajo Bella no es una jodida broma yo tampoco jugaría con eso de conocer al hombre perfecto no me digas pendejadas.- en ese momento estaba en shock lo que tanto había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad los iba a conocer.

-Rosalie no me jodas si te amaba ahora te amo el doble.- le dijo Alice abrazándola

-Quien demonios consiguió esos pases, no es que me importe demasiado pero es bueno saber a quién le debo que vaya a conocer a el amor de mi vida, el maldito dios griego que tiene la voz más sexy de todo el mundo?

-Fue Demetri ese niño estúpido que cree que un día le hare caso

-Pobre niño iluso, como sea ahora si tenemos que arreglarnos porque los vamos a conocer!!!.- anunció Alice aun saltando de un lado a otro

-De acuerdo vamos que no tenemos como que el tiempo del mundo asi que ya!!.- les ordene a las dos taradas que aun saltaban de un lado a otro

-Bien Bella vamos.- corrimos a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba la recamara de Rosalie y comenzamos a sacar todos los atuendos que habíamos escogido para el dia de hoy, todos eran parecidos a los que ellos usaban normalmente en los concierto, sabíamos todo sobre ellos casi podíamos decir con que canción abrirían el concierto lo que me recordó:

**FLASHBACK:**

_Un día sentadas en la escuela con un cigarro en la mano justo una encima de la otra como lo hacíamos todos los días, obviamente escuchando a The Rocket Baby Dolls y cantando yo hice el comentario _

_-Yo estoy casi segura que van a abrir el concierto con Uprising_

_-Bella no creo que sea con esa yo más bien pienso que será con Resistance solo tienes que escuchar como empieza y te darás cuenta que esa será con la que abran.- me había dicho Rosalie y nadie apostaba contra Rosalie cuando de canciones se trataba siempre acertaba en todos lo conciertos a los que íbamos_

_-Sigo pensando que será con Uprising porque es su primer Single de este álbum _

_-Bueno en realidad yo no sé qué pensar.- dijo Alice.-Yo soñé que abrían con I belong to you._

_-No creo que sea con esa Alice, no solo porque salió en esa película de vampiros, Luna Nueva y se hiciera algo famosa abran con esa.- dijo Rosalie demostrándole a Alice lo mal que estaba por pensar en esa canción._

_-Porque no hacemos una apuesta.- Rosalie y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente a Alice que tenia uno de esos momentos extraños con ideas macabras._

_-Qué clase de apuesta?.-pregunte_

_-Vamos a apostar con que canción abrirán y las que perdamos vamos a aventarles el sostén que traigamos puesto.- eso seria vergonzoso pero sonaba divertido._

_-SI!!.- dijo Rosalie.- acepto de todas formas planeaba hacerlo _

_-Ok, está bien acepto.-dije yo un poco insegura ya que jamás había hecho algo parecido_

_-Bien con que canción van?.- pregunto Alice que era la organizadora de esta locura_

_-Yo voy con Uprising, estoy casi segura de que serán unas perdedoras.- les dije con suficiencia _

_-Bien pues yo con Resistance y estoy segura que tu Bella será la perdedora numero uno.- dijo Rosalie sonriéndome malignamente _

_-Pues yo con I belong to you.- __Rosalie y yo empezamos a reír seguras de que esa canción no era una competencia _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Hey Bella en que piensas?.- me pregunto Alice

-Pienso en que me tengo que llevar un sostén de repuesto.- les confesé sonrojándome un poco

-Carajo casi lo olvido, yo también tengo que llevarme uno aunque pensándolo bien no me lo quitare frente a todos.- dijo Rosalie

-Está bien llévense dos y el que traigamos en la bolsa será el que aventaremos les parece bien?.-dijo Alice

-Bien.- dijimos Rose y yo

-De acuerdo apúrense que no tenemos todo el día.-dijo Rose tomando un pantalón color amarillo, con una camiseta negra

-Si, si ya lo se es solo que aun no me decido si pantalón rojo o blanco.- les dije yo tomando un pantalón en cada mano

-Rojo.-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien entonces será…rojo.- también tome una camiseta negra con una chamarra color negra de piel

-De acuerdo yo me llevare pantalón negro con playera roja y chamarra negra.- nos dijo Alice tomando su atuendo

-Bien tienen 15 minutos para tomar un baño ya saben, tu Alice en la remara de mi hermana, tu Bella en mi recamara y yo en la de mis papás tienen 15 minutos o entrare por ustedes.- nos indico Rose y a Alice y a mí no nos quedo más que asentir.

Entre en el baño de la recamara de Rosalie, que mas bien parecía un salón de belleza personal, ella era hermosa rubia con un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquiera, me desvestí y pronto estuve en el agua caliente disfrutando de cómo relajaba mis músculos pero esa sensación no duro mucho cuando recordé, que tenía que ser rápido y él porque tenía que ser rápido me afeite cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si esperara que algo sorprendente me sucediera con alguno de eso tres con los que fantaseaba todos los malditos días, 13 min después estuve fuera del agua y con mi ropa interior puesta, cuando Rosalie entro sin tocar.

-Te advertí que si no te apurabas vendría por ti

-Faltan dos minutos ya iba a salir, pero ok histérica ya voy.- salimos a su habitación donde ya estaba Alice poniéndose el pantalón

-Rápido Isabella cámbiate o qué esperas? El año nuevo chino o qué?, vamos mueve ese estúpido trasero tuyo.- dijo chasqueándome los dedos

-Maldita histérica tranquilízate.- le dije a Rosalie.- y tu también mueve ese trasero y cámbiate que estaremos listas antes que tu y no te planeo esperar.

-Perra, por eso te amo siempre sabes defenderte.

-Si de quién demonios crees que lo aprendí ahora muévete.

Nos cambiamos entre risas, juegos y música, cuando tome el secador de cabello, les dije.

-Ya decidí que lo voy a violar.

-A quien vas a violar?.- pregunto Alice riéndose

-A Edward Bellamy.- les dije

-Si está bien, pero que tal si no es violación porque él quiere darte eso que quieres?.- dijo Alice tomando el secador de mi mano y comenzando a secarme el cabello ella.

-Bueno entonces así sería más placentero.- comencé a reírme ante mis comentarios estúpido y sucios

-Bella así o mas mojada con Edward?.- dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Hey no me digas que le dirías que no a Emmett, bueno a cualquiera de los tres

-Obvio no, tampoco estoy estúpida

-Entonces deja de decir pendejadas y déjame fantasear sexualmente con el ok? Ya no interrumpas mis placenteras alucinaciones.- le reclame en un tono "molesto"

-Ok, mejor fantaseemos las tres.- dijo Alice riéndose y ahora secándose el cabello ella, mientras yo lo alisaba con la plancha para cabello

-Bien entonces yo violare a Emmett.- dijo Rose

-Y yo a Jasper, ay si Jasper que me haga lo que quiera.- dijo Alice y todas comenzamos a reír, seguimos con nuestras bromas y juegos sobre ellos mientras estuvimos listas justo a la 1:40pm estuvimos listas para irnos, tomamos nuestra cámara, cigarros, y una manta como de 2 metros que les habíamos hecho que decía i love The Rocket Baby Dolls y unas más pequeñas que traían el Edward, Emmett y Jasper, subimos a mi coche y 2 horas después debido al tráfico estábamos en el estadio en el que sería el concierto, estaba totalmente emocionada y lo mas me entusiasmaba es que no solo estaría en la primera fila, si no que estaría en BackStage con ellos después del concierto y eso era un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

hola hola!! aqui mi nueva creacion y creo que ahora si mi

primer fic que valdra la pena sera muy divertido, y como se

podran dar cuenta, son 3 adolescentes asi que haran locuras

y muchas cosas, va a haber lemmons mas adelante supongo que

unos 5 capis y tendremos nuestro primer lemmon, espero que les

agrade.

..xOxO..

!Karii!


	2. Sueño o Realidad

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, las canciones y el grupo del que hablo es Muse, la historia es mía. Sueño o Realidad**

* * *

Estaba en la sala de un departamento de eso estaba casi segura, pero como había llegado aquí, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea, Alice y Rose están conmigo y también los Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Esperen un momento dije Edward, Jasper y Emmett?, ellos como demonios llegaron aquí?, para empezar en donde demonios estamos?

-Hola!!.-nos saludaron los tres

-Hey!.-nosotras no pudimos decir más que eso

-Como se llaman?.- nos preguntó Jasper, que si en foto era sexy en persona era el doble.

-Yo soy Rosalie, ella es Alice e Isabella.-nos presentó Rose

-Un placer conocerlas.- dijo Edward que estaba recargado en una pared.- quieren algo de tomar?.-nos preguntó acercándose a una mesa que tenía demasiado alcohol.

-Si claro.- respondió Alice.- que hay?

-Déjame ver…cerveza, vodka, vino, whisky, tequila

-Yo quiero una cerveza.-pidió Rose

-Para mí también.- dijo Alice

-Isabella tú quieres algo?.- me pregunto mi amor platónico, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía abrir mi estúpida boca, por lo que Alice me tomo del brazo y me pellizco, me dolió si pero, por fin me hiso hablar

-Ouch!! Digo si un vodka por favor.- le pedí

-Bien, y de donde son?.- nos preguntó Jasper

-De New Jersey.- dijo Alice

-Cuantos años tienen?.- pregunto Emmett que se acababa de sentar en un sillón

-Tenemos 17.-fue mi turno de hablar

-17?.-los tres se mostraban un poco sorprendidos.-pensé que eran más grandes.-nos confesó Edward aun preparando las bebidas.

-Mierda.-dijo Emmett.-ahora es cuando me siento viejo

-Si definitivamente estamos viejos.-dijo Jasper

-Pues si ellas nacieron cuando nosotros teníamos 14 años, justo a la edad en que nos conocimos.- explico Edward, mientras nos entregaba lo que le habíamos pedido.

-Demonios podrían ser mis hijas.-dijo Emmett, y ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso y decidimos intervenir

-Claro que no podrías ser mi papá.- dijo Alice molesta.- Mis papás tiene como 45 años, eso si es estar viejo

-Además quién demonios tendría un hijo a los 14?-les replico Rose

-Sí creo que eso de que podríamos ser sus hijas es un poco exagerado.-dije yo

-Si supongo que sí,.-dijo Jasper

-Y díganme que es lo que más les gusta de nosotros?.-pregunto Emmett

-Musicalmente hablando.- añadió Edward

-Las letras de las canciones.- dije yo sin pensarlo

-La música.-respondió Rose

-Que las canciones son originales y cada una tiene su estilo.-les dijo Alice

-Cuál es su canción favorita?.-pregunto Jasper

-Blackout.-dijo Alice sin pensarlo

-Time is running out.- dijo Rose y yo seguía pensando que contestar porque en realidad no tenía una canción favorita

-Y la tuya Isabella?.- me dijo Jasper

-Solo Bella por favor y no tengo una, me refiero a que no solo es una mi favorita, son demasiadas como para decidirme por una

-Debes de tener una así que solo escoge una.- me ordeno Edward

-Es que no se si Undisclosed Desires, Histerya, Starlight o Unintended

-Pues solo escoge una.- me pidió Edward y a él no le podía negar nada

-Supongo que Undisclosed Desires

-Es una buena canción.- dijo Emmett

-Bueno mucha platica.-de repente dijo Jasper y no sé cómo sucedían las cosas pero Rose estaba con Emmett en un sillón besándose e Alice y Jasper en otro, y yo bien gracias sentada sin poder moverme por qué? Simplemente porque mi cuerpo decidió no moverse, y tenia a mi fantasia sexual solo para mi y no me podía mover simplemente no era yo.

-Rosalie, deja a Emmett.-le dije cuando vi que estaba tratando de quitarle la chamarra

-Bella cállate, tu deberías de estar haciendo lo mismo.-me dijo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la interrumpiera

-Alice, no seas perra y suelta a Jasper.- le dije cuando la camiseta de Jasper fue directo al piso

-BELLA!!.-escuchaba una voz lejana.- Bella!!.-y la volvía a escuchar pero no la identificaba.-BELLA DESPIERTA PERRA!!.- despierta? Qué demonios? SI MIERDA SOLO ERA UN MALDITO SUEÑO, abri los ojos despacio pero me agitaban el brazo, mejor dicho casi me lo arrancaban

-Bella Maldita sea despierta!!.-me dijo Rose

-Qué? Mierda que quieres? Rosalie.- le reclame

-Tu papá te está llamando contesta el jodido celular.- y me lo aventó

-Hola?.- conteste

-Hola hija, solo llamaba para saber cómo estas

-Estoy bien papá gracias

-Qué bueno…

-Necesitas algo más?

-Si bueno hable con tu madre hoy

-Ah! Qué bien y que dijo?

-Que va a llegar hasta la siguiente semana, porque Phil va a firmar un contrato importante y por eso se tienen que esperarse y yo no puedo ir tengo negocios importantes, crees poder quedarte sola una semana mas?

-Si papá esta bien no te preocupes, me quedare con Rose o Alice

-Esta bien, una cosa mas te deposite mas dinero por lo de hoy por si te quieres comprar algo sabes que no quiero que te veas limitda.- si claro mi papá siempre pensando en que me da todo el dinero a falta de atención

-Ok gracias

-Si necesitas mas solo márcame.

-De acuerdo

-Te quiero hija

-Ok, adiós.- y colgué

-Bella para que te quería?.-me pregunto Alice

-Solo para decirme que mi mamá llegara hasta dentro de una semana y que me quedare sola.- dije con indiferencia

-No tienes quedarte sola eso lo sabes.- dijo Rose

-Si como sea, cuanto tiempo dormí?.- les pregunte desviando el tema

-Como 15 minutos, justo cuando estábamos por llegar me dijiste que manejara y en cuanto tocaste el asiento del copiloto te quedaste profundamente dormida.-me explico Rose

-Profundamente dormida? la estúpida estaba alucinando porque me estaba diciendo perra.- protesto Alice

-Lo dije? Demonios Alice lo siento, es solo que estaba soñando contigo, bueno en realidad con las dos y con The Rocket Baby Dolls.- les dije

-Enserio? Haber cuéntanoslo.- pidieron las dos, les conté mi sueño extraño y después me regañaron.

-Bella más te vale hacer algo con Edward si eso sucede si no enserio estarás muy pendeja.- me dijo Rose

-Rose créeme soy pendeja pero no para tanto.- le respondí rodando los ojos

-Pues más te vale perra.- me dijo Alice

-Bueno y ya llegamos verdad?.- les pregunte

-Pues si pero.-Rose no termino la frase

-Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano.-dijo Alice

-Si creo que exageramos un poquito en la hora de llegada.-dijo Rose

-Bueno si ya me di cuenta de eso no soy tan tonta, que vamos a hacer?.-les pregunte.

-Pues perder el tiempo, no se tal vez regresar en una hora o una hora y media.- Alice sugirió

-Si perder el tiempo gran idea Alice.-le dije rodando los ojos ya que no era más que un sarcasmo.

-Eres una tonta, solo decía bueno no ya enserio que demonios vamos a hacer?.- me reclamo Alice dándome un golpe en el brazo

-Vamos a comer!! Muero de hambre.- dijo Rose dramáticamente

-Bueno vamos que quieren comer?.-le dije

-No se me ocurre nada bueno, pues vamos a algún restaurante por aquí cerca, por que no me quiero tardar después 3 malditas horas en regresar, por que este maldito trafico esta de locos.-alego Alice

-Esta bien, pues vamos.- subimos de nuevo al coche y nos dirigimos en realidad a ningún lado en especial, pasamos por algunos restaurantes pero nada nos apetecía, hasta que llegamos a la zona hotelera y les dije demasiado emocionada.

-Ya vieron, en ese hotel se hospedan.-les dije señalándoles el hotel que teníamos casi frente a nosotros

-Enserio como sabes?.- me pregunto Rose saltando en el asiento del copiloto, ya que no permitíamos que Alice fuera de copiloto por que era mala con eso siempre nos ponía nerviosas por como empezaba a gritar que no tan rápido, o que hacia la izquierda o derecha como sea en pocas palabras era pésima copiloto.

-Pues tonta lo se por que ahí se hospedan todos los cantantes o todos los artistas que vienen digamos que ese hotel es exclusivo para personas importantes.-le respondí

-Bueno entonces por que maldita sea sigues avanzando?.-grito Alice desde el asiento trasero

-Pues porque no se a donde carajo vamos Alice por eso sigo avanzando.- le grite en respuesta, me desesperaba cuando comenzaban a gritarme y mas cuando estoy manejando

-No seas idiota Isabella Swan y para este estúpido coche antes de que te patee.- me seguía gritando Alice

-Si Bella párate, o te voy a patear yo también.-dijo Rose

-Ok me paro, pero aquí no hay nada de comer, como para que nos vamos a detener.- creo que mi cerebro aun no captaba el mensaje que ellas me querían dar.

-No seas estúpida, párate vamos a entrar a su hotel.- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Ah! Pues si verdad para eso me tenía que parar justo en media carretera, no sean tontas déjenme buscar un lugar en donde estacionar esta cosa y ya, no se desesperen malditas perras histéricas.-les dije yo, obviamente buscando un estacionamiento.

-Ahí!.- grito Rose, me detuve y estacione el coche como a 2 calles del hotel.

-Bien me quieren decir como le vamos a hacer para entrar a su hotel?.- les pregunte sabiendo que seguro no seria sencillo

-Bueno pues muy fácil en ese hotel hay restaurante así que ahí comeremos algo.-dijo muy tranquilamente Alice

-Buena Alice hasta que ese pequeño cerebro tuyo funciona.-me burle

-Cállate perra, que yo siempre soy la niña de las buenas ideas.-me dijo enseñándome su pequeña lengua

-Si claro como digas, bueno muevan ese estúpido trasero si no quieren que se los patee.- nos dijo Rose jalándonos del brazo a Alice y a mi, caminamos un poco mas de 5 minutos y justo nos encontrábamos en la puerta del hotel cuando las tres entramos en pánico, y no por el hecho de que se dieran cuenta que éramos fans del grupo que se hospedaba ahí si no por que tal vez los conoceríamos mucho antes del concierto y eso nos entusiasmaba y nos ponía nerviosas al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando vea a Jasper, creo que me quedare en shock antes de poder abrir mi estúpida boca.- dijo Alice

-Yo creo que tendré que cambiarme el pantalón de lo mojada que voy a estar para ese momento.- dijo Rose sínicamente

-Si de hecho opino lo mismo que Rosalie, si con solo verlo en los videos me mojo, teniéndolos enfrente no me quiero ni imaginar.-les dije riéndome por mi comentario y de los nervios al mismo tiempo

-Vamos par de sucias hay que entrar de una maldita vez.- nos indico Alice abriendo la puerta del hotel, en la recepción habían 3 señoritas muy bien uniformadas, nos dirigimos ahí.

-Buenas Tardes.-saludamos las tres al mismo tiempo

-Buenas Tardes Señoritas en que les puedo ayudar.-nos dijo una señorita de cabello rubio rojizo que tenia un gafete con su nombre Tania.

-Bueno solo queríamos ver si podemos pasar al restaurante.- dijo Alice un tanto insegura

-Por supuesto, se encuentra al final del living.- nos indico Tania

-Gracias.- las tres le dijimos, le sonreímos y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante, donde se encontraba un hombre como de unos 40 años.

-Buenas Tardes señoritas mesa para tres?.-nos pregunto el hombre muy amablemente

-Si por favor.- respondió Rose con esa sonrisa que deslumbra a cualquiera

-Al nombre de quien?.

-Rosalie Hale.- apunto el nombre y nos hiso una seña para que lo siguiéramos

-Por aquí por favor.- llegamos a una mesa junto a la ventana en donde se veía la carretera y los coches pasar, nos entrego la carta y se retiro no sin antes decirnos que enseguida vendría nuestro camarero a atendernos.

-Dios de aquí se ven todas la mesas, podremos ver si entran!.- dijo Alice saltando en su silla

-Alice disimula quieres? Si no se va a dar cuenta.-la regañe

-Si por primera vez dices algo coherente en el día Bella.- me dijo Rose riéndose, la verdad es que debido a que mi nivel de entusiasmo era demasiado grande no tenia mucha hambre pero estaba consiente de que debía comer o si no en el concierto me desmayaría y quien demonios se quiere desmayar en el concierto de tu banda favorita? La repuesta es más que obvia nadie.

Mientras veíamos la carta, llego nuestro camarero un joven no más de 18 años con buen cuerpo, y color de piel moreno, simpático el niño pero nada digno de mencionar.

-Buenas Tardes Señoritas, mi nombre es Jacob y voy a estar a sus órdenes, están listas para ordenar.-Rosalie sínicamente-muy propio de ella-le estaba coqueteando

-Nos puedes dar unos minutos más por favor.- le dije yo

-Claro que si mientras les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?

-Una Coca-Cola light.- le pedí

-Que sean dos.- respondió Alice

-Y para usted señorita?.- se dirigió a Rose

-Lo mismo que ellas.- le respondió aun coqueteándole

-En seguida se las traigo.-y se fue

-Ya lo vieron?.- nos ´pregunto Rose.- verdad que esta guapo?

-La verdad Rose no hay nada digno de mencionar en ese tipo

-Argh!! Bella a veces puedes ser tan aburrida, si no te amara tanto perra

-Bueno Rose, lo que dice Bella es la verdad el tipo es un cero a la izquierda.- le dijo Alice

-Malditas odio cuando se ponen en mi contra Perras!!.- seguimos platicando y viendo que ordenaríamos y las tres decidimos que sería ensalada cuando regreso Jacob con las bebidas, le dijimos lo que queríamos, pasaron unos 15 min y justo cuando llegaban nuestros platos, entraron…

-Por Dios!! Ya los vieron?.-dijo Rose casi con un grito

-Rose cállate quieres o nos van a sacar de aquí.- le dijo Alice tratando de contener su entusiasmo

-Si si perdón es solo que no me puedo contener, están el doble de guapos y sexys de lo que se ven en los video y fotos.-dijo tratando de no gritar, pero aun así no paraba de saltar en su silla

-Oh dios no puede haber alguien mas sexy que Edward, aunque si soy sincera Jasper y Emmett tampoco están nada mal, definitivamente creo que necesitare otro pantalón.- dije cuando me comenzaba a dar uno de esos ataques de risa típicos de cuando estoy completamente nerviosa o aterrada, pero en este caso eran los nervios.

-Bella por que demonios nunca sabes cuando parar de reír?.- me pregunto Alice

-Cielos Alice sabes que esto me sucede con los nervios

-Si como sea cierra tu tonta boca y traten de comer tranquilamente.- nos ordeno, Rose y yo asentimos pero definitivamente ninguna de las tres podía comer tranquilamente teniendo a nuestros amores platónicos a escasas mesas de nosotras.

-Saben ya no tengo hambre.- les dije

-Si a mi también se me quito el hambre, no me puedo concentrar en lo que estoy comiendo por que veo su cara en el plato.-dijo Alice

-Pues yo…si también definitivamente lo que quiero comer se encuentra a unas 6 mesas de nosotras.- las tres nos comenzamos a reír ante el comentario de Rose.

-Bien, hay que pedir la cuenta, y cuando nos vayamos pues así como que los vemos y ya.-dijo Alice con una de sus locuras o brillantes ideas.

Cuando la cuenta llego, traía el número de teléfono de Jacob obviamente para Rose que se la había pasado coqueteándole, todo durante el tiempo de la comida, justo íbamos a llevar nuestro plan a cabo cuando, el señor que nos recibió en la puerta nos dijo:

-Señoritas les voy a pedir que por favor no se acerquen a los señores, ya que mas tarde tienen un concierto y me pidieron tranquilidad.-las tres asentimos y salimos del hotel un poco tristes, pero pues al final los íbamos a conocer, llegamos hasta donde estaba el coche y pasamos por dinero que mi papá muy generosamente me había mandado como premio de consolación y nos dirigíamos al estadio justo en la entrada Rose recibió una llamada:

-Hola?.-respondió y cuando escucho la respuesta puso el alta voz y nos indicó que nos calláramos.

-Rosalie solo quería saber si ya estás en el estadio para darte los pases.-dijo Demetri

-Si claro estoy llegando en donde te veo?

-En la entrada principal en 10 min.

-Ok hasta entonces

-Hasta entonces.- y cortaron la llamada

-Listo teniendo los pases en la mano, no nos hará falta nada.-las tres nos pusimos a gritar como locas, porque los conoceríamos y estaríamos con ellos y eso no era un sueño, era una realidad.

* * *

hOla hOlaa pues aqui el segundo

capi en el que le puse un poco mas

de esfuerzo espero que les guste,

muchas gracias a las alertas, y a los

favoritos nserio muchas gracias me inspiran

a seguir escribiendo.

Quejas y Sugerencias con el botoncito verde que nada les cuesta

..xOxO..

Karii!!


	3. Primera Vez

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es Muse las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic, la trama es mía.**

**Primera vez:**

Después de la llamada de Demetri, salimos prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada principal ya que no podíamos aguantar los 10 minutos que nos dijo, rápidamente estacionamos el auto en el primer lugar que vimos disponible en realidad no nos importó si estaba cerca o lejos, solo salimos corriendo en menos de 5 minutos estábamos en donde Demetri nos había pedido, como era obvio el no estaba y llego exactamente 5 minutos después.

-Hola niñas que hay?.- nos saludó Demetri que venía con su hermano Félix

-Hola Demetri.- saludamos las tres al mismo tiempo, lo que nos causó gracia ya que se había escuchado como si estuvieras saludando a tu profesor en la primaria, por lo que nos empezamos a reír, después de nuestro ataque Rose lo saludo como se supone que debe de ser.

-Cómo estás?.- le pregunto Rose

-Muy bien gracias, pero parece que no tan emocionado como ustedes tres.- nos dijo en forma de burla

-Oh bueno pues ya nos conoces.- le dije dándole una sonrisa engreída

-Si me doy cuenta, bueno pues seguro están muy emocionadas por el regalo que les tengo, no es así?.- nos preguntó enseñando los pases

-Oh! Santo Cielo.- grito Alice.- es verdad los tienes.

-Si claro que los tengo me los dio mi tío, como trabaja en esto pues se los dan.-nos explicó y no es que no me interesara verdad pero quien le pidió explicaciones?

-Ah que bien…- dijo Rose con cara de "gracias por tu información pero no me interesa" en realidad solo queríamos los pases y ya.

-Bueno pues aquí tienen todos suyos, son tres espero que los disfruten.- nos sonrió coquetamente.- creo que me voy a merecer algo por eso, pero bueno ya luego lo platicaremos.- nos dijo y se despidió dejándonos solas, paradas como idiotas viendo los pases que teníamos en las manos, esto era un hecho los íbamos a conocer!! Y no había una persona más emocionada que yo, bueno que nosotras en este momento.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Rose por fin.- LOS VAMOS A CONOCER!!.- comenzó a gritar y a saltar como siempre que se emocionaba de mas, y como siempre Alice y yo hicimos lo mismo nos pusimos a saltar enfrente de la entrada principal del estadio donde todos los que iban llegando se nos quedaban viendo con cara de acaso están locas?, pues tal vez no locas o al menos no completamente, pero si emocionadas muy emocionadas.

-Hey suficientes saltos.-les dije.- es hora de irnos a comprar nuestras playeras y eso no quiero, que se nos haga tarde y terminemos sin poder comprar algo de la mercancía oficial ya saben que eso se termina.

-Oh si, si vamos!.- grito Alice y nos jalo del brazo para comenzar a caminar lo más rápido posible, bueno lo que para nosotros podría ser posible ya que caminábamos normalmente a paso tortuga, llegamos a la tienda y compramos varias cosas, yo compre dos camisetas con el logo pero en diferente color, una sudadera color azul-que por cierto la había visto por internet-y unas fotos de Edward y otras de los tres, Alice compro una camiseta con el logo y sus nombres y otra con la cara de Jasper, al igual que yo unas fotos de Jasper y algunas de los tres, Rose compro una camiseta con las fechas de las gira y la portada del disco, otra con solo el logo, y un súper poster de Emmett casi podía decir que era tan alto como ella. Regresamos al coche a dejar lo que no usaríamos, y a recoger los carteles que les hicimos, nos pusimos una de las playeras que acabábamos de comprar y podíamos decir que ahora si todo estaba listo, ya casi llegábamos a nuestra entrada, vi un encendedor con sus caras inmediatamente lo compre, bueno en realidad compramos 3 uno para cada una, y ahora si a nuestra primera fila a gritarles todo lo que habíamos querido en este maldito último periodo de tres meses eterno. Estábamos hasta enfrente los tendríamos a escasos 10 metros, tal vez menos como sea, escucharían todo lo que teníamos planeado decirles, abrieron dos grupos unos que no conocíamos por lo que supusimos los habían traído ellos y Him otro grupo que también nos gustaba pero no a la magnitud de The Rocket Baby Dolls. Dieron las 8:45 de la noche y Rose, Alice y yo estábamos más que emocionadas, creo que teníamos demasiada energía, esa que estuvo guardada durante tanto tiempo, vimos el reloj cerca de unas 50 veces y es que no dejábamos pasar ni un minuto y volvíamos a preguntar, que hora es? Así estuvimos hasta las 9:00pm, cuando de repente todo se apagó, y supimos que era el momento de su entrada triunfal, había una plataforma que dividía el estadio en dos, era un pasillo para llegar al escenario, cuando ese maldito pasillo se ilumino puedo jurar que las tres perdimos la cabeza, gritábamos como locas y eso que aún no salían, cuando vimos a Edward con ese pantalón rojo que me hace hiperventilar y la sudadera negra con la que amo como se ve, nadie podía ganarme en gritar, después siguió Emmett que venía con jeans azules, playera negra y chamarra de piel negra, Rose casi se desmaya con solo verlo y es que se veía jodidamente sexy, obviamente Jasper no se quedó atrás, venía con un pantalón color amarillo y camiseta negra, nada mejor que él, claro con excepción de Edward, llegaron al escenario y nosotras hasta enfrente, nos aplastaban por supuesto, teníamos las barreras enfrente y sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire pero no me importaba, se hicieron un poco para atrás y asunto solucionado, era la hora de saber quién demonios perdería esta mierda de apuesta, Alice y yo sabíamos que estábamos sentenciadas a muerte pero aun así todavía quedaba un poco de esperanza, cuando Edward se sentó en el piano, supe que había perdido comenzó Resistance y Alice y yo éramos oficialmente las perdedoras.

-Se los dije.- grito Rose.- pero nunca me quieren hacer caso, así que a cumplir su apuesta.

-De acuerdo.-abrí la bolsa en donde llevábamos todas nuestras cosas y saque el sostén que le aventaría, lo mismo hiso Alice, pero claro le habíamos escrito algo para que si les llegaba por lo menos supieran para quien iba dirigido, me sorprendió ver que Rose también tomo el suyo, seguíamos coreando la canción cuando Alice dijo.

-Cuando les diga ya, lo avientan entendieron.- Rose y yo asentimos, la canción siguió y justo cuando termino, Alice comenzó a reír malvadamente y sabía que el momento de aventárselos estaba cerca, anunciaron que la siguiente canción era Undisclosed Desires, comenzó y cuando dijo "yo quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados de tu corazón" Alice grito.-YAAAAAAAAAA!!.- y las tres como si estuviéramos sincronizadas los lanzamos, casi juraba que no llegaría al escenario, pero para mi sorpresa llego y justo a los pies de Edward, la canción termino y Edward y Emmett se agacharon a recoger lo que les habíamos aventado, Edward le dio el suyo a Jasper quien sonrió como siempre, y el concierto siguió. Después de eso cantaron Uprising, Starlight, Supermassive Black Hole, Plug in Baby, Felling Good, Time is Running Out, Unintended –y en ese momento casi me pongo a llorar, ya que me la había dedicado un antiguo novio al que quise mucho, pero como todo siempre termina-Blackout, Muscle Museum, Knights of Cydonia y cerraron con mi favorita Hysteria. Debo mencionar que termine sin garganta de tanto gritar, ellos se despidieron y se fueron, nosotros obviamente no esperamos mucho salimos tan rápido, como la gente nos lo permitió, nos dirigimos al coche exageradamente rápido, tomamos los pases, y las fotos para que nos las firmaran, corrimos hacia el backstage, y justo en frente de la puerta casi me un paro y no porque todo lo habíamos hecho en un tiempo de 15 minutos, si no por el hecho de que en escasos minutos los íbamos a conocer.

-Señoritas pueden pasar.- nos dijo uno de esos tipos que parecen gorilas que estaba en la puerta, entramos y Oh Santo Cielo ahí estaba mi fantasía, el hombre de mis sueños, y mi grupo favorito, no lo podía creer, mi estúpida suerte nunca había sido tanta en los últimos malditos 17 años de mi vida, o sea nunca había tenido tanta suerte, nunca en mi jodida vida pensé que esto sucedería, esto era mejor que cualquier otra estúpida cosa que mi papá o mamá me pudieran dar, nada, ni mi coche al que tanto amo se compara con esto. Mierda, no hay nada mejor que este maldito día en mi vida, nos acercamos hasta donde estaban ellos, y para ese momento sentía que mis piernas eran un jodida gelatina en movimiento, llegamos a su lado y aunque no era la primera vez que los veíamos, si era la primera vez que los teníamos extremadamente cerca, yo me quería aventar a besar a Edward, pero no tenía que tranquilizarme y tomar aire, mucho aire y pensar en que Mike Newton era el que tenía enfrente y no Edward el amor platónico de mi vida, el hombre perfecto. Cuando Jasper sonrió, Alice me tomo del brazo porque casi se desmaya, era muy bien sabido por nosotras que Alice amaba la sonrisa de Jasper y estaba casi segura que Rose se quería poner a llorar, por solo ver a Emmett.

-Hey.- saludo Jasper sonriendo, como siempre.

-Hola.-dijimos nosotras casi con las estúpidas palabras atoradas en la garganta, por los nervios que teníamos, juro que a mi me temblaban hasta los dientes.

-Parece que nos tienen miedo.- dijo Edward divertidísimo de cómo nos veíamos, tipo conejo deslumbrado por un auto en medio de la carretera.

-No les tenemos miedo.- dijo Rose, retomando su postura feliz y emocionada de hace unos minutos

-Si, pues tus amigas no opinan lo mismo.- nos señalo Emmett, porque Alice y yo seguíamos paradas e inmóviles.

-Claro que no, verdad que no les tienen miedo?.- nos pregunto Rose

-No claro que no, es solo que mi nivel de nervios es superior, creo que ni si quiera lo puedo creer.- admitió Alice, y yo seguía callada así como en mi sueño y me comenzaba a frustrar

-Bueno pues es un placer conocerlas.- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras para saludarnos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, yo respondí al saludo como por arte de magia porque no me podía ni mover. Lo mismo hicieron los otros y respondí de la misma manera.

-Bueno.- dijo Rose.- se podrían tomar unas fotos con nosotras?.

-Claro que si.- respondió Jasper.- quien va primero?

-Yo.-grito Alice demasiado entusiasmada, tomaron la primera foto y así comenzó todo, primero Alice se tomó una foto con cada uno y luego con los tres, lo mismo Rose y al final yo, claro no sin que antes Alice me diera un golpe muy disimulado para que reaccionara y así lo hice reaccione. Después un tipo que no tengo la menor idea de donde salió nos tomó una foto a los seis, como éramos las únicas que estábamos ahí, comenzamos a platicar con ellos.

-Cual es su canción favorita?.- pregunto Edward

-La favorita de las tres?.- pregunto Alice ya que sabía que no compartíamos la misma canción en cuanto a favoritas se referían.

-Si, supongo que tienen una en común.-dijo Jasper, las tres nos quedamos pensando y yo respondí

-Unitended.- le dije aunque no estaba muy segura, solo esperaba haber adivinado

-Es buena canción aunque un poco vieja y pasada de moda.- nos dijo Edward

-Esta muy linda. Y no esta pasada de moda, canciones como esa nunca pasan de moda.- le explique

-Si tu lo dices, y a todo esto ya nos dijeron como se llaman?.-nos dijo y las tres negamos con la cabeza, a lo que el solo rodo los ojos.

-Ok, esa es una buena forma de empezar, como se llaman?.-pegunto Emmett

-Rosalie

-Alice

-Isabella

-Lindo.-dijo Jasper.- y cuantos años tienen?.

-Las tres tenemos 17.- respondió Rose por las tres

-17? Pensé que eran más grandes.- respondió Emmett

-Pues, no en realidad tan solo tenemos 17.- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

-Si, como si eso importara.-dije yo más para mí que para otra persona

-En eso tienes razón.-dijo Edward.- No importa.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa aqii un nuevoo capii, no esta **

**tan largo, pero espero que les guste tambien **

**les informo que ya solo hay un capi mas antes **

**del primer lemmon, en realidad el capi 5 estara**

**un poco cargadito porque vienen punto de vista **

**de Alice, Rose y Bella lo que pasa con cada una de**

**ellas, asi que pues les voy informando para que se**

**preparen. Tambien les quiero dar las gracias por las**

**alertas, y los favoritos aunque me encantaria que me **

**dejaran review ya que eso me inspiraria a seguir escribiendo**

**quejas y sugerencias con el botoncito verde por fa enserio **

**el boton no muerde!!**

**..xOxO..**

**!Karii!**


	4. After Party

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es Muse, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic.**

* * *

**After Party**

Sus palabras se quedaron guardadas en mi cabeza, que quería decir con eso?, como sea seguimos platicando cerca de una hora, en realidad no nos importaba el tiempo, ni cuanto nos tardáramos con ellos pero estar aquí solo con este interrogatorio ya me estaba durmiendo, hasta que Jasper dijo algo en extremo de interesante.

-Porque no van con nosotros a la fiesta?.-nos dijo y yo juro que desperté inmediatamente

-Que fiesta?.-pregunto Alice haciéndose la inocente

-Pues siempre tenemos una fiesta después de los conciertos, porque no van con nosotros?.-dijo Emmett y mi boca se abrió, no lo podía creer nos estaban invitando a su fiesta, esto era jodidamente genial, no se comparaba con nada.

-Están completamente seguros?.-les pregunte porque la verdad aun no lo podía creer, bueno en realidad creía que era una broma.

-Sí, porque no?.-dijo Edward enarcando una ceja.

-Pues no lo sé porque ustedes querrían ir con alguien como nosotras?.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-dijo Jasper.-pero me temo que no tenemos una buena respuesta, el punto es van o no?.-y obviamente no teníamos que pensarlo, íbamos a ir a esa fiesta con o sin permiso, es mas en este momento podía jurar que a ninguna de las tres nos importaba.

-Si claro que si.- respondió Rose por las tres

-Bien pues vámonos.- dijo Edward

-De acuerdo pero yo…yo tengo que ir por mi coche.-les explique, si estaba muy emocionada pero olvidar a mi bebe abandonado eso jamás sucedería.

-Ok tu carro, pues está bien ve por el.- dijo Emmett y yo asentí dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Bella?.-dijo Rose acercándose a mi.- no te podemos dejar ir sola, ya es noche asi que yo voy contigo.

-No Rose ve con ellos, nos vemos ahí

-Ya dije que no y te callas.- y con eso se terminaba la discusión

-De acuerdo Rose vamos.-le respondí no del todo convencida

-Si Rosalie va contigo yo también.- dijo Alice y yo solo rodee los ojos, ya que no tenía caso pelear con ellas

-Hey!.-dijo Edward.-eso quiere decir que nos iremos solos? No eso no es justo.-frunció el ceño algo molesto

-No, es solo que no podemos dejar mi coche aquí así que si ellas quisieran irse con ustedes sería más fácil y yo llegaría casi al mismo tiempo.- me encogí de hombros

-Ok si el Maldito problema es el estúpido coche, podemos mandar a alguien por él? Y ustedes se van con nosotros sí?.-dijo Jasper poniendo una carita como el gato con botas en la película de Shrek, lo pensé durante unos momentos y después asentí, la verdad prefería mil veces estar con ellos a ir por mi coche que aunque lo amaba, no se comparaba en nada con esto.

Ellos le hablaron a un tipo que parecía ser de toda su confianza, me dijeron que el seria quien recogería mi coche y lo llevaría al lugar en donde sería la fiesta, yo simplemente entregue las llaves y me resigne a no ir personalmente por él, esperamos cerca de 5 minutos más y llego por nosotros una Hummer color negra, subimos a la camioneta, y yo aún sentía que las piernas me temblaban en realidad era peor porque ahora estaba en una maldita camioneta con ellos e iríamos a su After Party algo que ni en mis más locos sueños y fantasías me imagine, íbamos hablando pero ahora el tema eran ellos y no nosotras como hace un rato les preguntamos de todo un poco, supongo que eran preguntas a las que estaban totalmente acostumbrados, las preguntas siguieron durante los 15 minutos de camino y llegamos a un bar de lujo, en la más exclusiva zona de New York.

-Llegamos.-anuncio Edward, en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta y nos ayudó a bajar de la camioneta y en un segundo ellos estuvieron abajo también, entramos en el lugar que era todo un sueño, tenía música que desde que entrabas tenías ganas de bailar, pero entonces recordé que en realidad no venía a bailar, venía a estar con ellos ya después de hoy tendría toda la vida para poder bailar, aquí si habían muchísimos fans, que al verlos entrar casi se abalanzaron sobre ellos, estuvieron con nosotros pero como también era obvio les dedicaban tiempo a otras personas, como a las 2:00am yo ya me sentía algo cansada, Rose y Alice se veían igual, así que les dije que ya nos fuéramos, aunque ninguna de las tres se quería ir, ya estábamos demasiado cansadas y teníamos como 2 horas de camino hasta New Jersey y si eran las dos llegaríamos a las 4:00am y no es que me importara la escuela pero sabía perfectamente que la mamá de Rose sería mala onda y nos mandaría aunque no hubiéramos dormido nada, así que las tres estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la hora de despedirnos de nuestros amores platónicos, en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad de estar con ellos les mencionamos.

-Creo que nos tenemos que ir.- les explique

-Qué? Por qué?.- dijo Jasper exaltado

-Pues, estamos cansadas y tenemos dos horas de camino hasta New Jersey así que es mejor que nos vayamos.-les explico Rose, tan poco convencida de esto como yo.

-No!.- dijo Emmett.- No se pueden ir, o no aun.-casi ordeno

-Si Emmett, es lo mejor nosotras tenemos un largo camino hasta casa y ustedes aún tienen mucho por divertirse.- les explico Alice

-No se vayan, esperen a que se vayan todos o bueno a que nos vayamos y se van con nosotros.- dijo Edward sonriendo, y cuando dijo eso hasta el cansancio se me quito dijo que nos iríamos con ellos? Escuche bien?

-Irnos con ustedes?.- pregunto Rose aun incrédula de lo que había escuchado

-Sí, si con nosotros a nuestro hotel, que les parece?.- nos preguntó Jasper, y las tres estábamos en shock de hecho creo que con algo menos que eso nos h8ubieramos quedado, es mas no nos queríamos ir y menos con esta oferta que nos acababan de hacer

-S…si es..está bien.- tartamudee de los nervios y de la sorpresa por lo que nos acababan de decir, ellos se quedaron con nosotros platicando como en un principio, solo que ahora con una botella de vodka enfrente, comenzamos a tomar vodka y a fumar, todo iba perfectamente, reíamos de todo y todo en realidad era muy divertido, cuando tuve que ir al baño, sucedió lo que normalmente me sucede al 9° vaso de vodka con jugo. Rose y Alice también se disculparon con ellos un momento y las tres fuimos al baño.

-Demonios, estoy jodidamente ebria.-dijo Rose tratando de acomodarse el cabello

-Si ni lo menciones, si sigo tomando pronto no voy a saber ni como me llamo.- le dije echándome agua en la cara, para que me despejara un poco la cabeza.

-Si a mí casi no se me sube el vodka, pero ahorita me siento jodidamente mal, mareadísima, enserio si tomo dos vasos más me terminaran llevando al hotel en calidad de bulto.-las tres comenzamos a reír como locas y supimos que era por el alcohol.

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí.- dijo Alice

-Si ni yo, no me jodas y de aquí nos iremos a su hotel.-dije muy emocionada

-No quiero ni pensar en todo lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo Rose

-Seguro nos van a contar un cuento para dormir Rosalie.- le dije sonriéndole

-Bueno pues yo quiero jugar con él a la mamá y al papá.- dijo Alice

-Quieres tener un hijo de Jasper?.- le pregunte sorprendida

-No seas estúpida Bella, a veces me sorprende que tan pendeja puedes llegar a ser, me refiero a que quiero practicar con el eso de hacer hijos.- me dijo riéndose sínicamente.

-No soy pendeja es que estoy borracha que es diferente.- le explique

-Borracha o no siempre eres una pendeja.- dijo Rosalie

-Todas contra mí no malditas perras, porque no mejor dejan de ladrar y nos vamos con esos súper sexys rockeros que están sentados, tomando vodka hasta por lo codos.- les dije empujándolas fuera del baño

-Solo falta que se queden dormidos, porque entonces necesitare como tres horas seguidas de una ducha con agua helada.- dijo Alice saliendo del baño

-Si definitivamente opino lo mismo que Alice, ahora vámonos.- Rose me jalo del brazo y las dos salimos como pudimos del baño. Cuando llegamos a la mesa Alice estaba demasiado, pero exageradamente cerca de Jasper.-que por cierto no hacía nada por separarse ni un poco.- me les quede viendo un poco sorprendida a lo que Alice me respondió con una sonrisa pícara, Rose tomo su lugar a un lado de Emmett, y yo a un lado de Edward, seguimos platicando normal, hasta que llego el que supuse era su manager, que les hablo y ellos se disculparon y se fueron a hablar con el, tiempo que aprovechamos para interrogar a Alice.

-Demonios Alice tu si que no pierdes el tiempo.-le dije

-Si Alice, sabía que eras una perra pero jamás imagine que aplicara con todos.-le dijo Rose

-Ya perras no es para tanto además no hemos hecho nada.-nos respondió y nos sonrió

-Nada que no hayamos visto perra, porque casi ni voltean a platicar, solo cuando Edward le pregunta algo a Jasper.- le dije

-Es enserio aun no hacemos nada, pero no puedo prometer nada.-nos dijo

-Nadie quiere que nos prometas algo, tu solo aprovéchalo.- nos comenzamos a reír cuando Rose dijo eso y en un minuto ellos ya habían regresado con nosotros.

-Que era tan divertido?.- me pregunto Edward, y cuando voltee a verlo para responderle estaba demasiado cerca, diría que en exceso algo que causo un problema, porque tenerlo a escasos centímetros me desconcentraba demasiado, creo que en ese momento no podía decir ni una frase completa. Rosalie estallo en carcajadas cuando vio la expresión de mi cara y es que debió de ser muy chistosa, una mezcla de miedo, nervios y deseo, porque si lo deseaba y demasiado.

Alice y Jasper seguían en su burbuja, no le hacían caso a nadie más que no fueran ellos, en un momento estábamos platicando cuatro y al igual que Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie también se encerraron en su burbuja así que solo quedábamos Edward y yo y eso me daba pánico quería salir corriendo, aunque también tenerlo así de cerca provocaba un poco de calor y deseo de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo, pero eso sería demasiado imprudente yo sabía que a el no le gustaban las fans locas, que solo querían besarlo y abrazarlo, solo por eso trataba de contenerme, pero cuando él estaba demasiado cerca mis pensamientos se iban directo al caño y nada tenía sentido más que ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su boca sexy que prácticamente me hacía fantasear cada noche, solo esperaba que hoy no todo quedara en una fantasía porque a decir verdad me frustraría.

Seguimos hablando por un rato más y la fiesta aún seguía mire el reloj de mi celular y me di cuenta de lo tarde o temprano que era solo depende de la perspectiva en que lo veas, eran 4:00am y yo ahora si con vodka en mi sistema sentía que iba a desfallecer, supongo que Edward se dio cuenta de eso porque les indico a los demás que era hora de que nos fuéramos, los demás asintieron y le hablaron, a su chofer que 3 minutos después ya tenía la camioneta lista, nos dirigimos al hotel que hace unas horas entramos solo para poder verlos, y ahora entrabamos pero con ellos, esto sí que era suerte.

Llegamos al hotel y nos dirigimos al último piso donde estaba la suite más grande y en la que obviamente se quedaban ellos, no puedo decir que estaba pasando con Alice y Rosalie porque apenas era consiente de mi misma, claro eso hasta que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, dándome la vuelta dejándome a milímetros de los labios de Edward, mierda casi no podía respirar, en un movimiento que no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hiso, nos comenzamos a besar y esto era la maldita gloria, después de este jodido beso me podía morir y moriría completamente feliz, el beso jamás fue dulce pero no tan apasionado, como se fue volviendo, me separo de él y me susurro al oído.

-Esto apenas va comenzando.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa!! si bueno aqui

el nuevo capi, la verdad es que

lo queria subir hasta mañana en

la noche pero, como ya casi tengo listo

el proximo capi no me quise demorar

tanto asi que aqui esta el capi, las cosas

se empiezan a poner calientes jajajaja

pero bueno ya saben el siguiente sera de lemmon

o seran dos aun no lo se pero si hay muchos lemons

tambien les queria decir que esta historia no estara

muy larga, y si la planeaba hacer un poco larga pero

platicando con mis amigas, que contribuyen un poco con

las ideas desidimos que la dividiremos en dos, asi que

seran unos 10 capis a lo mucho, y su secuela sera mas

larga espero que les guste el capi, gracias por las alertas

y favoritos que cada ves son mas Bienvenidas a las nuevas

lectoras gracias por los rev. ya saben quejas y sugerencias

al botoncito verde!! Juro que no muerde

..xOxO,,

!Kari!


	5. de nuevo un sueño?

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones son de ellos al igual que el nombre del Fic, la historia es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**De nuevo estoy soñando? Mierda esto es realidad**

**BELLAPOV. **

-Esto apenas va comenzando.-me susurro al oído y no necesite más para mojarme, si sé que suena muy pervertido pero él tenía ese tipo de poder en mí.

-Edward…es…estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?.-le pregunte tartamudeando, porque esto simplemente era jodidamente extraordinario, a personas como yo no les sucede esto muy seguido, es más ni si quiera les sucede, siempre llevan una vida de fracasados y lo sé porque jamás eh sido la más genial, ni la más famosa, ni la más bonita, ni la que tiene el mejor cuerpo, aunque tampoco soy una estúpida nerd, porque debo mencionar que tampoco soy muy inteligente, entonces soy un fracaso en muchos sentidos y esto…esto simplemente era más de lo que una persona como yo puede esperar en toda su desgraciada vida de fracaso tras fracaso.

-Claro que sí, que acaso tu no quieres esto?.- me pregunto alejándose de mí, y mierda aquí viene otro fracaso debido a mi estupidez no, esto si que no lo permitiría él era la persona que más deseaba en la vida.

-Si quiero esto, lo quiero más que nada en el jodido mundo.-le dije muy segura, y no tenía miedo al que sucedería, porque no era la primera vez y digo puede que sea una fracasada, pero no una santa que se la pasa en su casa viendo tele y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Mi primera vez había sido a los 15 años con mi novio del momento James debo mencionar que no fue la gran cosa, y también estaba Alec y entonces estaríamos hablando de otra cosa que nada tiene que ver con James, pero el caso no son ellos, el caso es Edward, mi amor platónico y fantasía sexual.

-Isabella, pero antes tengo que preguntarte es la primera vez que estas con alguien?.- porque tenía que arruinar el momento con algo tan estúpido como eso?, a quien le importa si es la primera o la quinta vez? Y la respuesta estaba frente a mí, a Edward.

-No, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-le respondí con toda la sinceridad posible, pero definitivamente ya había cortado la inspiración del momento

-No es que me preocupara solo, tenía que saber.- bueno y ahora que ya lo sabe qué demonios lo detiene?

-Sí, bueno en que estábamos.- le dije acercándome a el de nuevo, debo decir que su boca seria mi perdición era jodidamente deliciosa una mezcla de alcohol con menta, que puedo decir solo excitantemente delicioso.

-En que, tú vas a ser mi regalo de fin de gira.- dijo sonriéndome para después juntar sus labios con los míos, el beso comenzó tranquilo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se iba volviendo más y más apasionado, si dije que en el primer beso me moje ahora definitivamente necesitaba un pantalón nuevo. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y el a mi cintura apretándome más contra él y entonces sentí lo que estaba provocando, demonios yo lo estaba provocando él estaba completamente listo para una larga sesión de sexo, y yo obviamente estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla. Lleve mis manos al cierre de la sudadera que traía puesta desde el concierto, se veía jodidamente bien, bueno creo que eso ya lo había mencionado como sea, baje el cierre lentamente sin despegarme de sus labios ni por equivocación, bueno solo para tomar un poco de aire pero solo para eso, le quite la sudadera que fue a parar a algún lugar de la recamara, el mientras me quito la chamarra que llevaba puesta que se fue junto con su sudadera, claro yo era un caso más complicado porque traía no solo la chamarra, también traía la playera del grupo, abajo la playera que me había puesto que era manga larga y una camiseta, como quien dice fue todo un show poder quitarme todo lo que traía encima y es que si me hubieran dicho ayer que esto me sucedería después del concierto me hubiera burlado, pero tal vez no me habría puesto tanta ropa, algo de lo que en este maldito preciso momento odiaba haber hecho, una vez que todas las cosas que traía puestas estuvieron fuera de mi cuerpo, Edward comenzó a besar y morder todo lo que tenía a su alcance, mientras que yo le quitaba la camisa que traía puesta y desabrochaba su pantalón, creo que iba un poco rápido pero a quien le importa? A mí no por su puesto, desabrocho mi pantalón y debo mencionar que yo para este momento estaba jodidamente mojada, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo era mi mayor fantasía que por cierto ya se había convertido en realidad, retiro mi pantalón y ahora solo estaba en el bóxer y el sostén que me había puesto daba gracias a dios que no había sido uno de esos bóxer de ositos y ese sostén con rosita fresita que me gustaba usar, y el tenía mucha ropa, solo pantalón pero aun así era más ropa de la que yo traía puesta, asi que también hice que su pantalón fuera con la demás ropa, el siguió besando y mordiendo, y yo claro no me quede como tarada sin hacer nada, tocaba de su cuerpo todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance nos fuimos moviendo de la entrada de la recamara a la cama, me recostó suavemente y se puso encima de mí, lo que provoco demasiado calor en mi cuerpo y ahora lo necesitaba en verdad, me quito el sostén que aun traía puesto y se dedicó a tocar toda esa parte que acababa de descubrir y que estaba más sensible de lo normal, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la única prenda que aún me quedaba, la retiro despacio y esto era una maldita tortura porque lo necesitaba ya y el parecía no entender eso, se separó de mí y retiro su bóxer, que definitivamente quedaba mejor en el piso, que en su cuerpo, en ese momento yo abrí las piernas, sin necesidad de más invitación ni jueguitos, yo ya estaba completamente lista para él, se posó entre mis piernas y se fue acercando lentamente lo que fue realmente tortuoso, parecía darse cuenta de mi urgencia, porque me sonreía como para provocarme, cuando no aguante más la tortura coloque mis piernas en su cadera y lo empuje para que quedo dentro de mi completamente, pero no se movió lo que me estaba molestando un poco, para estas alturas ya no sabía ni que pensar, tal vez se había arrepentido?

-Bella.-me dijo al oído.- tienes que disfrutarlo, tómalo con calma pequeña, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.-dicho esto me relaje, bueno deje mi urgencia a un lado y el se comenzó a mover despacio pero constante, deje escapar un gemido de placer, esto era el maldito cielo, lo acerque de nuevo a mi boca para poder seguir besándolo, pero el simplemente se negó, así que mi otra opción fue su cuello el cual mordí, chupe y bese hasta que comencé a sentir que pronto llegaría a mi clímax y supuse que Edward también ya que se comenzó a mover cada vez más rápido, por lo que yo en cuestión de segundos estaba viendo estrellas y sin poder evitarlo solté un gritito de placer, al parecer ese fue el detonante para que Edward llegara al clímax, se dejó caer sobre mí y mi respiración era errática y la de el igual esperamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaran para que el saliera de mí, y me diera un apasionante beso, que de nuevo estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo cansado, obviamente eso no me importo así que correspondí al beso demasiado gustosa, pero al parecer el se dio cuenta de que mis ojos se cerraban casi por inercia, por lo que me alejo de el solo para poder verme a los ojos, y darme un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-Duerme pequeña, mañana podremos seguir con esto.- me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y me dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, para después abrazarme y pegarme a su cuerpo, el comenzó a tararear una canción que yo conocía muy bien unintended y que también me hacía sentir un hueco en el pecho por todos aquellos recuerdos, pero con el abrazándome definitivamente eso era lo que menos importaba, en cuestión de minutos yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Sentí un brazo sobre mí y entonces comencé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido anoche, pero claro seguro era uno de esos sueños en donde podría jurar que lo había tocado, y cuando abría los ojos estaba con mi pequeño perro a un lado, así que preferí seguir con los ojos cerrados para seguir en mi sueño, pero definitivamente ya no pude volver a dormir, me gire y entonces supuse que el brazo sobre mí era de Alice ya que tenía esa estúpida manía de abrazar a las personas cuando se duermen con ella, para mi sorpresa cuando abrí los ojos no vi a Alice, era Edward y caí en cuenta que no había soñado, si había tenido sexo con él. Me quede petrificada unos segundas hasta que escuche mi celular sonar, por algún lugar de la recamara, así que me separe de el a regañadientes y tratando de no despertarlo, vi mi cuerpo desnudo y lo único que tenía al alcance era la camisa y los bóxer de Edward que había usado anoche así que los agarre y me los puse, casi caigo en un intento de poner los bóxer lo más rápido posible y el celular seguía sonando, para mi fortuna Edward estaba demasiado dormido y no se despertó ni pareció notar mi ausencia, corrí a buscar mi celular que estaba comenzando a molestarme y tenía ganas de aventarlo por la ventana más cercana, lo busque y por fin lo encontré en una de las bolsas de mi chamarra que había ido a para casi al balcón, cuando vi el numero palidecí era Esme la mamá de Alice y ahora si teníamos un problema.

-Hola.-conteste con un poco de miedo, por lo que preferí salir de la recamara y así no despertar a Edward.

-Bella!!.- Grito Esme del otro lado de la línea.- en dónde están?

-En New York.- respondí un tanto insegura

-Me quieres decir, porque no llegaron a dormir?.- pregunto enojada

-Bueno pues el concierto termino muy tarde y después estuvimos en backstage así que nosotras salimos más tarde, la verdad es que yo ya no podía manejar estaba realmente cansada al igual que Rosalie y Alice así que decidimos quedarnos a dormir.- esto que le dije era medio cierto porque si estábamos cansadas pero, no había mencionado que nos habíamos quedado en el hotel donde estaban ellos y mucho menos que estábamos con ellos.

-Ok, pero están bien verdad?.- me pregunto ahora mas tranquila

-Sí, Esme perfectamente

-De acuerdo Bella, por cierto le puedes decir a mi hija que Carlisle y yo nos iremos de viaje por negocios, tenemos que irnos a Canadá y estaremos fuera toda la semana o tal vez un poco más, así que en cuanto pueda me marque y que por dinero no se preocupe en cuanto lleguemos le deposito.- me explico

-Bien Esme yo le digo en cuanto despierte.-le asegure

-De acuerdo, cuídense Bella y pórtense bien Adiós.-

-Si Esme, cuídense que les vaya bien en Canadá bye.- colgué y me dirigí al refrigerador necesitaba una Coca-Cola muy fría ya que me moría de sed y eso se debía a la terrible resaca que con seguridad tendría gracias al vodka de anoche.

Entre en la cocina que estaba completamente sola, abrí y encontré lo que mi garganta necesitaba, tome mi Coca-Cola cuando sentí la mirada de alguien, me gire cerrando el refrigerador, y ahí estaba Emmett viéndome con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Bonito atuendo Bella, pasaste buena noche?.- pregunto sonriendo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, a lo que yo obvio solo respondí con un sonrojo hasta el cuello de lo avergonzada que estaba en este momento.- No te preocupes no tiene nada de malo.- me dijo Emmett acercándose para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.- pero será mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes de que los demás despierten, en especial Jasper, lo digo porque te hará burla hasta que se canse.- asentí y salí rápidamente de la cocina para meterme de nuevo a la recamara.

**ALICEPOV.**

Destilaba alcohol, y la cabeza me daba vueltas de vez en cuando, eso sucedía sobre todo cuando me quedaba quieta o cuando regresaba después de quedarme pensando en tonterías que no puedo ni siquiera recordar, justo cuando regresaba de uno de esos viajes en los cuales pensaba como demonios iba a provocar mi fin, me di cuenta que una mano tibia tomaba mi cadera apretándola fuertemente y la otra me sostenía la mano mientras que me llegaba un olor peculiar, jamás había olido algo así de embriagante, y en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía las manos aferradas alrededor de un cuello y que las manos que sentía sobre mi cuerpo luchaban por mantenerme en pie, abrí los ojos para ver a quien pertenecían las manos que me sostenían y de donde venía ese olor tan embriagante, no lo podía creer regrese de mi maldito viaje cuando vi a Jasper tratando de abrir la puerta de alguna recamara, nos encontrábamos en un pasillo con alfombra color rojo, justo igual que el hotel en donde comimos, por lo que supuse que era el hotel en donde se hospedaban aunque en mi estado nada era seguro, pero como había llegado aquí? No tengo la menor idea, me recargo en el marco de la puerta, la cual abrió para después volverme a tomar con fuerza de la cintura, pasamos por una pequeña sala y dentro de la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos habían muchas puertas, el me llevo a la primera e hicimos el mismo movimiento que con la primera puerta que encontramos, me llevo hasta la cama, donde me sentó y sonriendo me pregunto.

-Estas bien?.- no pude responder nada, al ver que no respondería volvió a sonreír se giró para quitarse la chamarra y dejarla en un sillón que había dentro de la habitación.

-Quieres algo de tomar?.- me pregunto y esta vez yo asentí.

-Una Coca-Cola light por favor.-asintió sonriéndome aun y desapareció por la puerta, momento que aproveche para ponerme de pie como pude y quitarme la chamarra que traía, ya se me comenzaba a despejar la cabeza y ahora era cuando más claro tenia que no sabía cómo carajo había venido a parar aquí? Y donde estaban esas perras de Rosalie y Bella? Pero lo más importante que hacia aquí con Jasper en su cuarto?, entre al baño y me lave la cara, y justo cuando me estaba secando, Jasper entro en la recamara.

-Puedo pasar?.- dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño

-Si claro pasa.- le dije sonriéndole, ya que el haberme lavado la cara me había despejado un poco la cabeza, y ahora mínimo ya la podía responder.

-Te sientes un poco mejor?.- me pregunto entregándome el vaso de Coca-Cola

-Si, ya estoy un poco mejor.- le respondí llevando el vaso a mi boca y tratando de salir del baño, pero en cuanto trate de dar el paso el piso se movió y casi caigo, el alcanzo a sostenerme, me sentó en el retrete y se agacho hasta ponerse a mi altura.

-Sera mejor que permanezcas aquí, voy por algo de ropa para que te pongas cómoda, espero que no te moleste tener que usar una playera y un bóxer míos, lo que sucede es que no uso pijama así que no te puedo ofrecer más.- me explico un poco apenado, pero yo solo le sonreí y asentí ya que si decía algo seguro vomitaría así que mejor cerré la boca y los ojos para así recobrar un poco la conciencia de nuevo. Sentí cuando entro de nuevo el baño, inmediatamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de él, creo que hasta un escalofrió sentí cuando vi sus ojos fijos en mí, me dio la ropa que usaría y trate de cambiarme pero fue en vano así que permanecí sentada y muy frustrada por mi fracaso de no poder cambiarme sola.

-Jasper?.-le hable insegura

-Mande Alice, te sientes mal?.- pregunto preocupado

-No, solo quiero saber en dónde están Rosalie y Bella?.-le pregunte porque un poco de su ayuda no me vendría mal en estos momentos.

-Aquí en la suite con Emmett y Edward, ellas están bien no te preocupes.- me respondió sonriendo.- creo que estaban igual que tu o por lo menos el caso de Bella, era igual o peor que el tuyo, solo espero que Edward la sepa cuidar.

-Estoy segura que Isabella puede sola, pero yo necesito un poco de ayuda para poder quitarme la ropa.-le dije un poco sonrojada, y si lo acepto seguía completamente ebria y algo atontada cosa que me gustaba porque una parte de mi decía que esto de que Jasper estuviera aquí cuidando mi estúpida borrachera, no era real solo era el estúpido sueño fantasioso de siempre.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo.- me dijo y se inclinó para poder deshacer el amarre de mis tenis y así poder quitármelos, y como no tenía otra opción solo asentí y me sonroje el doble de lo que ya estaba, se levantó y yo solo levante los brazos para que el sacara la playera, y ahora venía la parte más difícil.

-Umm…tu podrías desabrochar mi bra?.- y ahora estaba del color de un tomate rojo, el asintió y lo desabrocho, pero inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta para así yo poder ponerme la playera, me ayudo a quitarme el pantalón y ponerme el bóxer, justo cuando terminamos de cambiarme, me sostuvo como al principio y me llevo de regreso a la cama, donde me senté y vi como él se quitaba la camisa y solo quedaba en camiseta y también como se quitaba el pantalón y solo quedaba en bóxer, jamás había tenido una visión tan buena de el como ahora, me dio de nuevo mi vaso de Coca-Cola y se sentó junto a mi destapando una Pepsi color azul. Tome unos cuantos tragos y me sentí mucho mejor, recobre la totalidad de mi conciencia y solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento, en verdad no me quería poner así.- el solo me sonrió

-No te preocupes Alice no tiene nada de malo, todos hemos pasado por algo similar a veces mucho peor, tranquila.-y me abrazo, pero se alejó enseguida.

-Tienes un cigarro? Creo que lo necesito.-le confesé

-Claro, vamos.- me ayudo a levantarme y salimos al balcón, que daba hacia uno de los jardines del hotel, fue cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en la planta más alta y que aún era de noche bueno de día pero no salía el sol, en el balcón había un sillón en el que nos sentamos a platicar acerca de que nos agradaba y que nos desagradaba, me pregunto sobre mi familia, si tenía hermanos, como había conocido a Rosalie y Bella, y un motón de estupideces sin sentido, de repente se hiso el silencio, el cual rompí yo.

-En que piensas?.- le pregunte

-En que es una pena que tengas esta edad, aunque eres una niña madura sigues siendo una niña.-me respondió con una nota de decepción en la voz.

-Y porque es una pena?.- le pregunte

-Porque me gustas, y me gustas en muchos sentidos.- me dijo y sentí que mi corazón se paró, el hombre de mis sueños me acababa de decir que le gusto?, solo pude sonreír lo que me acababa de decir había hecho que mis pensamientos se fueran a la basura junto con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero si el me lo había confesado porque no habría de hacerlo yo? Mis pensamientos tomaron forma de nuevo, y le dije

-Bueno pues tú también me gustas, no solo porque eres Jasper Howard el baterista de mi banda favorita, sino porque en realidad me agradas tu como persona.- le confesé, ruborizándome y mordiendo mi labio inferior, de nuevo se hiso el silencio, no un silencio cómodo de hecho fue el más incómodo y largo de toda mi desgraciada vida, de repente sentí como él se movió y me tomo de la cara para poder verme a los ojos, entonces mi mundo se detuvo simplemente me perdí en la calidez de su mirada y el tacto de sus manos que era como estar recostado en millones de sabanas de algodón egipcio, se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta y el presiono sus labios en los míos, el beso era dulce y suave, se separó un poco y yo respire profundamente y respondí el beso, comenzamos a sonreír mientras nos besábamos, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a subir, lo que provoco que me pegara más a su cuerpo, su brazo que sostenía mi cintura bajo casi hasta mi trasero, me jalo más hacia él lo que me provoco un estremecimiento, lo bese más rápido y cada vez con más deseo, mis manos fueron debajo de su camiseta para así poder acaríciale la espalda, le quite la camiseta y deje su boca para así poder besarle el cuello, todo iba perfecto pero de la nada él se quitó súbitamente, dejándome caer en la banca en la que nos encontrábamos sentados, recupere mi compostura y el se dejó caer en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Alice no puedo, solo eres una niña.- me dijo y si algo odiaba en esta vida es que me dijeran que era una niña.- sería muy irresponsable de mi parte.- me quede callada unos momentos pero después de unos momentos le respondí irritada.

-Demonios no soy una niña, si me voy a ir al jodido infierno por lo menos que valga la pena.- el solo negó con la cabeza para después agregar.

-Seamos amigos.- y para este momento toda la irritación salía, como la típica adolescente que soy.

-No quiero que seamos amigos.-le dije, me rechinaban los malditos dientes del coraje que tenía, en realidad lo quería a él y lo quería ahora, así como una maldita niña caprichosa quiere un estúpido caramelo.-no me importa ser irresponsable, siempre y cuando tú lo seas conmigo.- le dije y el no respondió nada así que mi rabia aumento, me levante del sillón y me metí a la recamara, me dirigí al baño en donde me lave los dientes, Salí del baño y el seguía afuera en el balcón, así que me tire en la cama, de vez en cuando veía que Jasper volteaba y me miraba y aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pensando solo provocaba que mi enojo creciera, para ese momento solo deseaba que Rosalie y Bella se la estuvieran pasando mucho mejor que yo, no se como pero mi cuerpo de por sí ya muy cansado, dejo los pensamientos de lado y me quede dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero me despertó el movimiento de alguien recostándose a mi lado, y se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído "perdón", yo fingí seguir dormida, me beso la mejilla y el hombro para después abrazarme y así quedarnos dormidos.

Entre en pánico cuando no encontré el rostro de el cerca de mí y pensé que si efectivamente era otro de esos sueños estúpidos, estaba recostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sentí que algo suave y tibio comenzó a rozar mi pierna derecha, y después algo húmedo y carnoso comenzó a besar mi pierna que coloco sobre su hombro para así poder besar la parte interna, el calor de mi cuerpo subió rápidamente por mi cuerpo, cuando termino de besar la pierna derecha, la bajo de su hombro e hiso lo mismo con la pierna izquierda pero esta vez se acercó peligrosamente a la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, se acercó de tal manera que olvide respirar, pero entonces bajo mi pierna y comenzó a besar mi estómago, hasta llegar a mi cintura y seguir subiendo la playera que traía puesta, la quito completamente y acerco su cara a la mía yo lo enrede con mis piernas, aparentándolo contra mi suave pero firmemente, y pude sentir como se comenzaba a excitar, esto no era solo un jueguito de caricias, me beso suave pero constante y su saliva me sabia como a caramelo caliente, comenzó a tocarme en toda el área desnuda de mi cuerpo, a lo que yo respondí besándolo más deprisa tomándolo del cabello y despeinándolo suave con mis manos, me senté obligándolo a despegarse de mí y ahora abrí los ojos. Para así poder verle la cara, me sonrió con esa típica sonrisita que me dejaba sin aliento, bueno para ser sincera a mí y a cualquiera, me sonroje un poco, pero el ataco mi cuello el cual beso y mordió, yo mientras quite el bóxer que yo traía puesto aunque aún traía mis poco sexys pantaletas color café con encaje color rosa, él se detuvo de nuevo como lo había hecho anoche y me pregunto

-Estas segura de que quieres esto?.- pregunto muy inseguro y nervioso, yo fingí pensarlo por unos momentos y luego le respondí.

-Si, esto es lo que quiero.- lo mire enarcando una ceja, el sonrió y me comenzó a besar tan apasionado como antes, la única diferencia es que ahora sonreía, le quite los bóxer y el hiso lo mismo con la única prenda que me quedaba, se acercó a una gaveta que estaba a un lado de la cama y saco un condón, que yo le quite de la mano y comencé a repartir besos primero por su pecho y luego por su estómago, mientras abría el condón y se lo colocaba, él se estremeció cuando lo hice, una vez el condón en su lugar me gire para verlo y el de nuevo tenía la inseguridad presente.

-Estas segura de que lo quieres hacer conmigo?.- me pregunto de nuevo y esta vez yo no tarde en responder.

-Si quiero hacer esto ahora.- le dije pero ahora la inseguridad se apoderaba de mí, y me hacía dudar.-Tu estas seguro de hacer esto?.- le pregunte

-Claro que lo quiero Alice, lo quiero ahora y lo quiero contigo.- dicho esto me recosté, y abrí las piernas era como darle la bienvenida sin más invitación, él se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cadera, y de un jalón ya estaba dentro de mí, fue suave pero con fuerza, se me escapo un gemido, se sentía excelente, él se empezó a mover lento pero rítmico, no podía creerlo era magnifico, comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y yo sentí que las piernas se me dormían, Jasper movió la cabeza para poderme besar, sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar, no podía respirar mi respiración era demasiado pesada, sentía que casi no llegaba aire a mis pulmones, y mis pensamientos no estaban claros en mi cabeza, sentía algo atorado en la garganta estaba llegando al clímax, al igual que Jasper que empezó a moverse más rápido dentro y fuera pero jamás dejo de sentirse tan bien, me mordió el labio suavemente mientras terminábamos y enseguida se dejó caer sobre mí, podía sentir su piel caliente y húmeda sobre la mía, de nuevo me beso pero esta vez fue dulce y lento, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca y era totalmente embriagante y delicioso, antes de levantarse me murmuro al oído "fue magnífico" y salió de mí, a lo que yo solo hice un gemido mudo y me gire en las sabanas para quedar boca abajo con una sonrisa tonta tatuada en mi cara, y sentía que ahí se quedaría el resto de mi vida, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto, también sentía que los ojos me brillaban típico de cuando acabas de tener sexo, pero claro solo un buen sexo no con cualquiera, y también debo mencionar que no cualquiera lo puede lograr.

El se quitó el condón, se puso los bóxer y se acostó a un lado de mi poniendo su cara a milímetros de la mía, el tenía la misma sonrisa que yo en la cara lo cual me hiso sentir muy feliz, no necesitábamos decir nada así estaba bien era el momento perfecto, pero el me acaricio la mejilla, y me dijo.

-Que bien se siente ser un irresponsable a tu lado.- me dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto amo, pero nuestro momento fue brutalmente interrumpido por el sonido estridente de mi estúpido celular, me levante y lo tome, pero juro que quería matar al que estaba llamando, claro hasta que vi que era Bella.

-Diga?.- le respondí

-Alice.-dijo ella con voz ahogada.- No digas que soy yo, estas con Jasper?

-Sí, pero tu estas bien?.- le pregunte nerviosa ya que ella se escuchaba como si se estuviera ahogando, así como cuando le daban sus ataques de pánico.

-No, bueno si, demonios no lo sé Alice.- dijo demasiado nerviosa

-Haber tranquilízate, que tienes?.- le pregunte

-Yo…nada solo nervios, solo te quería decir que los esperamos a desayunar en 15 minutos.- me dijo y colgó sin dejar que dijera otra cosa.

Bella me dejo algo inquieta, era casi un hecho que le había dado su ataque de pánico y eso seguro se debía a que estaba con Edward, pero como sea me tranquilicé antes de voltear a ver a Jasper que me veía confundido, solo le dedique una sonrisa y me dirigí al baño a vestirme, aun no lo podía creer acababa de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida y con el hombre de mis sueños y fantasías, pero lo peor del caso es que para mí no solo había sido sexo porque el si me gustaba, me atraía demasiado decidí que después podría pensar en eso ahora tenía que salir, a enfrentarme con el manojo de nervios y pánico que tenía Bella, me puse la ropa interior y Salí en busca de mi demás ropa, me puse la playera que me había comprado en el concierto, con la que por cierto parecía porrista después de lo que acababa de suceder, me puso los jeans y los tenis, me dirigí al baño de nuevo para lavarme los dientes y arreglarme el cabello, cuando el entro enfundado en unos jeans color azul y una playera rosa, me sonrió y me beso el cuello.

-Edward, me acaba de marcar para decirme que solo faltamos nosotros para poder desayunar.- asentí y corrí a la recamara para tomar mi celular y mis lentes de sol, el tomo su cartera, su celular y al igual que yo su lentes de sol, antes de salir me dio un beso rápido y me tomo de la mano, saliendo de la recamara hacia donde estaban sentados los demás.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa Oops perdon por haberme tardado mucho**

**pero es que la inspiracion se fue, ademas de que el Pov de alice**

**aun no estaba listo por que no lo escribi yo, lo escribio mi beta que **

**ayuda con las ideas para la historia, pero aqui esta es un cap. muy **

**largo creo que hasta mi cerebro se agoto de tanto que escribi espero **

**que les guste, ya saben quejas y sugerencias al boton verde**

**!Kari!**


	6. un nuevo dia

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es Muse, las canciones y el nombre del fic les pertenecen a ellos, la historia es una loca fantasía completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Un nuevo día**.

Cuando entre de nuevo en la recamara, tenía un poco de miedo no sabía qué demonios pasaría de ahora en adelante, no es que quisiera una relación con Edward porque probablemente estuviera de suerte en estos días, pero tampoco significaba que toda mi vida sería lo mismo, pero sentía que tal vez cuando despertara el simplemente no querría verme y me diría que todo había sido un error, solo porque estaba algo borracho y se arrepentía de estar conmigo todos esos sentimientos en mi cabeza me comenzaban a provocar un ataque de pánico, quería salir corriendo de la suite y llegar a mi casa para encerrarme en mi recamara, aventarme en mi cama y hundir mi cabeza en las almohadas hasta quedarme sin aire, eso era lo que quería hacer, pero otra parte de mi cabeza que no se si era la más racional, me decía que como siempre estaba exagerando las cosas y que nada de lo que pensaba sucedería, pero como siempre ganaba la parte insegura, sin poder soportarlo más busque mi ropa, y corrí al baño, cerré la puerta tras de mi para que Edward no se metiera y me viera con esta crisis de pánico que lo más seguro, es que fuera en vano, me bañe y me trate de relajar lo cual no funciono porque esos estúpidos pensamientos me llegaban a la cabeza, como torbellinos pero lo peor de todo es que me causaban lágrimas en los ojos y un enorme hueco en el pecho, reacciones que no me explicaba porque solo era una aventura no? En este momento ya no lo sabía tal vez si lo quería y no por ser quien era sino porque en realidad el me gustaba como persona más haya de ser el vocalista y guitarrista de mi banda favorita, mas haya de todas esas cosas me gustaba la persona y sus actitudes, preferí desechar ese pensamiento tan pronto como me llegaron, porque eso simplemente no podía ser cierto, el caso es que mi ataque de pánico lejos de disminuir aumentaba a velocidad increíble, tuve que abandonar la ducha demasiado rápido y es que bañándome me llegaban mas eso pensamientos extraños, me vestí con la ropa de el día anterior, pero esta vez solo traía la playera con el logo del grupo, me sentí un poco estúpida de usarla pero no tenía más opción, cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto, como era tan lacio se acomodaba solo, lave mis dientes y me disponía a ponerme los tenis cuando me di cuenta que no los había traído conmigo, no estaba segura de si ya estaba lista para salir a enfrentarme con ese dios griego recostado en la cama o aun no pero como no tenía más opción simplemente salí, él estaba con los brazos bajo su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, cuando me escucho en la recamara giro la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Buenos Días Bella, me asuste cuando abrí los ojos y no estabas.-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y yo sentí que mi ataque de pánico se desvanecía por un momento, pero en vez de eso aumento, y solo porque me llego el pensamiento de que solo me estaba utilizando.

-Yo Umm…lo siento, es solo que no quería despertarte mi celular sonó y decidí que era mejor dejarte dormir, y cuando regrese a la recamara tu seguías dormido así que mejor aproveche para tomar una ducha.- le explique mientras me agachaba a buscar mis tenis y también a esconder mi cara de asustada.

-Pues gracias, pero te extrañe hubiera preferido que te quedaras conmigo hasta que despertara.- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y yo me levantaba del suelo. Lo mire completamente desnudo y era la visión más exquisita que había tenido hasta ahora, todo en su cuerpo era perfecto no le cambiaría nada así como estaba era el hombre ideal.

-Has visto mis bóxer?.- me pregunto y yo seguía un poco embobada con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo

-Sí, los use esta mañana lo siento, fue lo que tenía a la mano y como no te quería despertar haciendo ruido los tome prestados unos minutos.- le explique sonrojada y muy apenada.

-Ah! Eso está muy bien, no me importa en lo más mínimo que los uses tú, úsalos el tiempo que quieras por mí no hay problema.- me sonrió y se acercó a mí para poder besar mis labios, fue un beso tierno y muy suave, pero él estaba desnudo y eso provocaba cosas en mí, el calor subió rápido por mi cuerpo y el beso suave se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, él se separó de mí y beso mi cuello.

-Bella, creo que debo de vestirme porque tenemos que desayunar, no quiero que te vayas a desmayar por tanto ejercicio y nada de alimento.- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Umm…si de acuerdo.- le dije, pero mi ataque de pánico regreso y todo por esos malditos pensamientos en los que el rechazo de el hacia mi estaban presentes. Se acercó al closet y tomo un pantalón color negro y una camisa color blanca con unos tenis blancos. Se dirigió al baño, y me dijo.

-Porque no sales a ver si alguien ya despertó, y así podamos pedir el desayuno.-sonrió y me giño un ojo, yo solo asentí y salí de la recámara en cuanto el cerro la puerta del baño, en la sala se encontraban Rose y Emmett muy abrazados mejor dicho casi pegados el uno al otro, los dos se veían muy sonrientes y felices lo que me hiso sentir muy bien por mi amiga, cuando me vieron Emmett comenzó a reír y yo me sonroje, a lo que Rose puso cara de "que me perdí?"

-Me pueden decir de que me perdí?.-dijo Rosalie

-Nada Rose, que te lo cuente Emmett si tanto quiere burlarse de mi.- le dije a Rose y dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Emmett

-No, Bella dime tu.- exigió Rose

-De acuerdo, solo se burla de mi porque me vio puesta la ropa de Edward.- le explique un poco sonrojada.- Por cierto Edward me dijo que pidiéramos el desayuno.

-Y el en dónde está?.- pregunto Emmett

-Se está bañando.-le respondí.- bueno pidan algo de desayunar voy a fuera.- sin dejarlos responder salí de la suite y ahora que me encontraba en el pasillo podía llamarle a Alice, solo esperaba que no se molestara. Llame y al tercer tono, justo cuando me disponía a colgar, contesto.

-Diga?.- me respondió con un tono casi irritado

-Alice.- respondí casi con desesperación, pero sonó mas como si me estuviera ahogando.- No digas que soy yo, estas con Jasper?.- le pregunte, aunque era estúpido estaba segura de que así era.

-Sí, pero tu estas bien?.-me pregunto preocupada y yo no sabía cómo me encontraba de lo que estaba segura es de que tenía un ataque de pánico.

-No, bueno si.- trate de corregir, pero sabía que no me creería.- demonios Alice no lo se.- le confesé y estaba segura de que ella podía notar los nervios en mi voz.

-Haber tranquilízate, que tienes?.- me pregunto

-Yo…-no sabía si era buena idea decírselo porque sabía que solo era una estupidez.-nada, solo te quería decir que te esperamos a desayunar en 15 minutos.- sin permitir que me dijera otra cosa colgué, y trate de poner mis nervios a raya ya que era muy probable que Edward ya estuviera con Emmett y Rose. Me arme de valor y entre y justo como lo sospechaba Edward ya se encontraba con ellos sentado y platicando animadamente, en cuanto entre el se levanto y camino hacia mi con una sonrisa en la boca, me hubiera encantado responderle de la misma manera pero mi estúpido cerebro no me lo quería permitir, me tomo de la cintura para así poderme dar un pequeño beso en los labios, y después abrazarme con un brazo, yo trate alejarme de el pero él no me lo permitió en vez de eso me pego más a su cuerpo, Rose me veía emocionada y casi podía jurar que quería empezar a brincar de emoción, ya que esto era lo que habíamos soñado.

-Ya pidieron el desayuno?.- pregunte tratando de desviar la atención a otra cosa, con tal de que no fuera yo y mi estúpida cara de miedo.

-Sí, pedimos waffles.- dijo Emmett.- espero que te gusten.- yo solo asentí pero no dije nada.

-A dónde fuiste?.- me pregunto Rose muy curiosa.

-Tenía que hacer una llamada.- fue todo lo que le respondí, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente y que más tarde le tendría que decir a donde había ido.

-Jasper y Alice ya se tardaron mucho.- dijo Edward cambiando de tema.-le llamare a Jasper para que se apuren muero de hambre.-dijo tocándose el estómago y tomando su celular. Le dijo que solo faltaban ellos para desayunar y que movieran el trasero o iría por ellos sin importar que estuvieran haciendo. Pasamos a la mesa del comedor y 10 segundos después el desayuno estaba llegando, pero Alice y Jasper aún no salían de su recamara. Edward se comenzó a desesperar y estaba dispuesto a levantarse de la silla cuando la puerta de la recamara de Jasper se abrió, y salieron ellos tomados de la mano, Alice y Jasper traían la misma cara de satisfacción que no podían ocultar ni debajo de las piedras. Mi cara seguro notaba el pánico que estaba sintiendo por que la mirada de Alice fue directo hacia mí, como buscando algo que le dijera que tenía, yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella miro hacia Rose que estaba más que contenta.

-Bueno días tortolos.- dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo a Jasper, a lo que Jasper solo respondió con una sonrisita tonta.

-Que tal la resaca, Bella?.- me pregunto Jasper

-Resaca? Cual resaca?.- le pregunte enarcando una ceja que aunque si tenía resaca no le daría el gusto de burlarse de mi por eso.

-Bella, no mientas sé muy bien que tienes resaca, ayer no sabías si ibas o venias.- dijo entre risas, que todos corearon menos yo que le enseñe la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Jasper por que no te dedicas a comer y cierras el estúpido pico.- le dijo Edward lanzándole una servilleta hecha bola, que le cayó en la cabeza.

-Ok ya dejo a tu **novia** en paz.- Jasper dijo rodando los ojos, pero cuando lo dijo yo casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando, comencé a toser, Alice que estaba a un lado de mi primero se quedó en shock por el comentario pero reacciono demasiado rápido cuando vio que me ahogaba, Rosalie veía a Jasper como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pero Emmett y Edward estaban normal, como si hubiera dicho buenos días, nada de su parte no hubo reacción pero de nosotras si y es que nos sorprendió sobre todo a mí, esperaba que Edward negara rápidamente lo de novia pero en vez de eso solo le dijo.

-Más te vale Jasper o yo molestare a la tuya.- Alice me miro primero y después a Rose que también seguía en shock, ninguna podía creer lo que estaban diciendo.

-Qué?-pregunto Emmett mirando nuestras caras de sorpresa.- Que demonios les sucede?

-Nada…es solo que…- Rose no pudo terminar la frase no tenía palabras para lo que estaba pasando por nuestras cabezas, y estábamos pensando lo mismo eso lo sabía se nos notaba en la cara, de hecho de lo sorprendida que estaba mi estúpido ataque de pánico se fue al caño.

-Qué? Dije algo malo?.- pregunto Jasper un poco nervioso.

-No, no.- le respondí yo con voz ahogada.- nada malo pero si sorprendente.

-Sorprendente? porque no entiendo.- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-SI, Jasper dijo algo que nos sorprendió un poco.- respondió Alice tratando de sonreír pero fue en vano, seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Si? Pues que dijo? Yo no escuche nada sorprendente.- dijo Edward más confundido que los otros dos.

-Si, Jasper dijo **tu novia**.- le respondí a Edward.- y tú no lo negaste ni nada parecido, eso pues nos sorprendió un poco.- le explique tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por el trasero.

-Oh! Ya entendí, si bueno pues no tengo porque negarlo, solo dijo la verdad.-respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, mi mandíbula llego al suelo aunque no era la única Alice y Rose estaban igual.

-Hay algo de malo en que las consideremos eso?.- pregunto Jasper mirando a Alice un poco asustado.

-No, supongo que no.- dijo Alice, pero Rose y yo aún no podíamos hablar, mucho menos yo, hace menos de 5 minutos tenía un ataque de pánico por el rechazo y ahora me encontraba en shock porque soy su **"novia"**.

Seguimos comiendo waffles y platicando animadamente, bueno ellos platicaron animadamente mi cabeza no lo podía asimilar, solo hablaba cuando me preguntaban algo, Alice me miraba preocupada y yo solo me dedicaba a sonreírle, estábamos casi al final del desayuno cuando mi estúpido celular sonó, era mi mamá lo cual me sorprendía, ella no me había llamado desde que se fue de viaje con Phil su esposo y Seth mi hermano menor de 4 años, me disculpe con ellos y me levante de la mesa para poder tomar la llamada, obviamente no me salí de la suite solo camine hacia la sala.

-Hola?.- conteste sin mucho ánimo.

-Bella?.- la voz de mi pequeño hermano me hiso sonreír al momento.

-Hola mi amor!!, como estas?.- le respondí ahora si con demasiado ánimo, Seth era mi pequeño medio hermano súper inteligente, lo amaba muchísimo, un niño muy alegre e hiperactivo, con muchísimo carisma.

-Bien hedmana, tu etas mien?.- me pregunto, aunque aún no pronunciaba bien las palabras se le entendía con claridad, a sus cuatro años podías entablar una conversación con el sin problemas.

-Si mi vida, sabes ya te extraño mucho.-le dije sinceramente ya que tal vez no extrañara a mi madre, ni a Phil pero si mucho a ese pequeño travieso, me gire para no darles la espalda y la cara de Edward mostraba enojo, no sabía porque pero tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba enojado muy enojado.

-Yo también te extraño Bella, pero dice mamá que una semana deguesamos.-me dijo Seth y yo solté un suspiro, porque en verdad extrañaba a mi hermano.

-Si Seth, ya sé que regresan en una semana, por cierto esta mamá a tu lado? Necesito hablar con ella.- le dije a Seth y la cara de Edward cambio de enojo a confusión aunque su ceño seguía completamente fruncido.

-Sip, te la paso te quiedo aios.- me dijo y le dio el teléfono a mi mamá

-Si?.- respondió mi mamá

-Hey mamá que hay?.- le dije sin ánimo de nuevo

-Bella perdón por no hablar contigo antes, hemos estado un poco ocupados pero le dije a Charlie que te avisara sobre nuestro retraso.- explico un poco rápido, y con nervios lo que me complicaba entenderla.

-Ah! Si me dijo y está bien aquí nos vemos en una semana no te preocupes no iré a ninguna parte.- le dije indiferente

-De acuerdo Bella si necesitas algo llámame o llámale a tu padre cuídate

-Ok adiós.- colgué sin más ganas de seguir hablando con ella. Cuando regrese Jasper, Emmett y Edward me veían confundidos mientras Alice y Rose me sonreían.

-Como esta Seth?.- pregunto Rose, le encantaban los niños y al parecer a Seth le encantaba darle besos a Rose que por cierto no se quejaba.

-Muy bien.- respondí en un suspiro.

-Lo extrañas verdad?.- me pregunto Alice

-Si obviamente lo extraño y mucho, pero como sea él tiene que estar con Raneé.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y bajando la vista a mi plato

-Quien es Seth?.- pregunto Jasper a Alice

-Es el hermano menor de Bella, tiene 4 años.- le explico Alice a Jasper quien se sorprendió cuando dijo la edad de Seth.

-Tiene 4 años?.- pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

-Si Seth es mi medio hermano, mis papás se separaron cuando yo tenía como siete y mi mamá se volvió a casar, y pues nació Seth cuando yo tenía 13 y una vida hecha.- les explique y los todos se quedaron callados pensando en cualquier cosa, y yo como detestaba ser el centro de atención, pues se la dirigí a Alice que tampoco amaba ser el centro de atención pero lo soportaba más que yo.

-Alice, tu mamá interrumpió mi dulce sueño de en la mañana.- me queje, Rosalie comenzó a reír como loca.- qué te pasa Rose? Malditas drogas.

-No perdón es que a mí también me llamo, pero yo ya no alcance a contestar.- me explico aun riéndose porque a la única que no le había hablado había sido a su hija, eso era algo injusto, todos los demás reían y Alice se sonrojaba por culpa de Esme

-Y que te dijo?.- me pregunto Alice, una vez que todos nos tranquilizamos.

-No recuerdo bien, algo de que tu papá y ella tenían que ir a Canada, pero no se asi que mejor le hablas.- le dije

-Si no recuerda porque Edward le estaba quitando su camisa y su bóxer que traía puesta en la mañana.- dijo Emmett burlándose de mi, Jasper solto una carcajada y sabia que esa iba a ser mi muerte.

-Cállate Emmett.- le grite en forma de queja

-Es gracioso Bella, la verdad es que estoy aburrido y quiero divertirme.- me dijo sonriendo sínicamente, Jasper seguía con su ataque de risa y yo con un sonrojo del cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo. Edward al ver mi caray se acercó a mí.

-No le hagas caso, déjalo que diga lo que quiera.-me susurro y beso mi oído.

-Hey secretearse es de mala educación Edward.- comenzó a molestar Jasper.

-Mierda no se cansan de joder a los demás? Tengan vida propia.- los regaño Edward y Jasper solo rodo los ojos.

-Que quieren hacer hoy?.- nos preguntó Jasper.

-Pues es temprano podemos hacer muchas cosas apenas son las 10:00am.- le respondió Emmett, y como odiaba ser yo la aguafiestas y es que aunque no me importaba la escuela, hoy teníamos una materia en donde no podíamos faltar, porque la reprobaríamos y tendríamos que repetir este maldito periodo.

-Bueno creo que nosotras tenemos que regresar a New Jersey.- dijo Rose, cuando yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

-No! Porque no nos pueden dejar así nada mas.- se quejó Emmett

-Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar a mi casa o mi madre me matara, además hoy se supone que tengo que estar en la escuela.- le replico Rose a Emmett.

-En realidad no nos importaría la escuela, pero no quiero repetir este maldito periodo solo por esa estúpida materia innecesaria que solo nos toca una vez por semana.- dijo Alice decepcionada

-Bien, entonces las acompañamos a New Jersey.- dijo Edward sonriendo y abrazándome para después darme un beso en el cuello, me gire para verlo.

-Edward es enserio?.- y juro que no lo podía creer, primero conocerlos, después estar con ellos, que dijeran que somos sus "novias" y ahora ir con nosotros, algo tuve que haber hecho bien en toda mi jodida vida para merecer esto.

-Si claro que es enserio iremos con ustedes, esta decidido.- y me beso.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa bnoo pss aqii un nuevoo capi

la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por

todas las alertas y favoritos que tiene el fic.

la verdad es que son muchas, muchisimas gracias

a todas, espero que les siga gustando la historia

habra otro capi mas y otra vez sera lemmon y esta

vez si aparecera el de Rosalie lo prometo, les habia mencionado

que la historia tendria unos 10 capis, pues creo que

sera mucho mas largo, no se cuantos en realidad pero seran

mas de 10 capis de eso si estoy completamente segura, ahora

por fa dejenme saber que tal va la historia con un review,

asi tambien me alegraran el dia, quejas y sugerencias con el

boton verde prometo que no se las va a comer!!

!Kari!


	7. A tu lado

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La historia es una fantasía loca totalmente mía.**

* * *

**A tu lado.**

Ese beso me había dejado helada, si acaso tenía alguna duda de que lo quería con este maldito beso se habían disipado, para mí él no era un aventura, no era diversión, era algo tangible, algo a lo que siempre había temido, y había tratado de evitar desde hace tanto tiempo, él era amor y aunque mi cabeza decía que para el era una aventura, mi corazón decía que me quería , y para ser totalmente sincera en este momento prefería hacerle caso a mi corazón, no quería escuchar a mi cabeza, de todas formas yo prefería quererlo, prefería sentirlo cerca y sentirlo mío, quería que el supiera que tan importante era para mí. Sabía que él no era uno más en mi lista, él era diferente y todos podrían pensar que se debía a que el formaba parte de mi banda favorita, y de ser quien era. Pero no, yo sabía la verdad me estaba ENAMORANDO y esto era una mierda si una mierda, porque él se iría y todo quedaría roto y destrozado tal y como estaba cuando el entro a mi vida, todo sería gris como siempre lo había sido, en pocas palabras regresaría a ser la misma estúpida adolescente fracasada sin amor y sin expectativas. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-En que piensas peque?.- me pregunto en un susurro al oído.

-Umm…yo en nada digno de mencionar.- le respondí recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y es que había tomado la decisión, simplemente disfrutaría y tomaría todo lo que el me quisiera dar, todo lo que el no quisiera y lo disfrutaría todo mientras durara, mientras el estuviera conmigo.

-Yo creo peque, que si es digno de mencionar pero no me lo quieres decir.-dijo besando mi frente, fue tan dulce que hasta sentí un leve cosquilleo.

-Es que no es importante, además no creo que te importe.- le confesé girando la cabeza un poco para así poder oler su cuello, no había nada más exquisito que él.

-Bella, todo lo que pase por esa cabecita tuya, tan interesante me importa.-dijo levantando mi cabeza, con su dedo índice para así poder verme a los ojos, el mundo, mi respiración y mi corazón se detuvieron, sus ojos azules me penetraron hasta el alma una que había estado rota, desde hace tanto tiempo hasta que llego el.-Bella dime en que piensas por favor.- prácticamente me rogo, sus ojos se convirtieron en una súplica.

-Bien yo pensaba en ti.- le dije sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, aunque era difícil poder concentrarme en mis palabras con esa mirada.

-Sobre que exactamente?.- me dijo enarcando una ceja y seguía sin despegar la mirada.

-Umm…en que esto es demasiado bello para ser verdad, en que no va a durar y en que tengo miedo de quererte más de lo que lo hago en este momento, tu eres algo demasiado perfecto como para pertenecer a mi vida, una vida que no ha sido muy perfecta que digamos, y sé que es estúpido querer a alguien a quien prácticamente acabas de conocer, pero es como si hubieran dividido justo a la mitad una pieza, y las hubieran separado, pero cuando se encuentran están preparadas para estar juntas, se acoplan perfectamente una a la otra, así me siento a tu lado Edward, y es por eso que te quiero, no por ser quien eres, te querría aun si fueras un barrendero.- le confesé sonrojándome, él no decía nada solo me miraba, serio sabía que confesárselo no era buena idea pero lo hecho, hecho esta y nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo.

-Bella…-por fin hablo.-yo siento lo mismo, te quiero es extraño a personas como yo no les sucede y mucho menos con una fan, ni con una niña, pero tu pequeña eres diferente, eres lo que mi corazón necesitaba aunque mi cabeza opine lo contrario.- me dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo para volver a besarme, fue el beso con más amor que jamás había sentido, sentía una corriente eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, nos separamos y él me sonreía y yo sonreí de regreso, podía sentir el aire fluir por mis pulmones sin esfuerzo, ahora no me dolía nada, no tenía miedo de nada, todo era perfecto, era mi momento perfecto.

-Hey! Tortolos me encantaría no interrumpirlos, pero saben Rose me estaba diciendo que si no nos apuramos no van a llegar a su clase.- nos dijo Emmett, con cara de disculpa, Alice y Rose me veían sonrientes, y Jasper veía a Edward igual que mis amigas a mí.

-Oh! Si perdón, me viaje un momento.- respondió Edward con una sonrisa

-No importa Edward, me hubiera encantado dejarlos en su burbuja de amor pero sé que a Bella no le va a gustar repetir este periodo, solo por una materia.- dijo Alice haciendo cara de sufrimiento.

-Si lo sé, ahora apurémonos.- dijo Edward levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba. Me ayudo a que me levantara sin soltarme de la mano.

-En que nos vamos a ir?.- pregunto Emmett, mirando a Edward.

-No lo sé, supongo que en el coche de Bella.-respondió con algo de inseguridad

-Si vámonos en mi coche, pero yo no manejo la verdad es que si tengo resaca y quiero dormir un poco más.- les dije dándoles a entender que mi coche estaba disponible siempre y cuando alguien que no fuera yo manejara.

-Pues manejo yo.- dijo Edward acariciándome la mejilla.

-Bueno pues, si me parece bien.- le dije sonriéndole, a casi nadie dejaba que manejara mi coche solo Rose lo manejaba, y ahora Edward.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.- dijo alejándose de mí, para dirigirse a la recamara, de donde salió a los 2 segundos con una sudadera en la mano y unos lentes de sol. Salimos de la suite, primero nosotros, los demás tardaron un poco en salir, Jasper y Emmett traían sudaderas parecidas a la de Edward, no tenía la menor idea de para que eran pero prefería no preguntar o por lo menos no ahora, llegamos a la puerta principal donde estaba el mismo tipo, que medio lograba recordad, el mismo al que le habían dado las llaves de mi coche.

-Buenos días Quil.- saludo Edward

-Buenos días Edward, a donde vamos a ir?.- le pregunto al que ahora sabía que se llamaba Quil.

-Tu, a ningún lado amigo hoy te toca quedarte aquí en el hotel o salir a donde tú quieras.- le explico Jasper.

-Por que?.- pregunto Quil confundido

-Pues nosotros vamos a salir con las señoritas, por cierto en donde está el coche por el que te mandamos ayer?.- le pregunto Edward.- lo necesitamos ahora.- sonó como un "ve por el coche ya".

-En seguida se lo traigo.- dijo Quil, dirigiéndose al que supuse que era el estacionamiento del hotel. Edward bostezo y se recargo en mi cabeza cerrando los ojos, se veía cansado al igual que yo y no permitiría que manejara así cuando lo que merecía era dormir, es más creo que ni siquiera debería de ir con nosotras, pero mi lado egoísta me decía que era mejor tenerlo cerca aunque estuviera cansado, ya tendría tiempo de dormir mas tarde.

-Edward te vez cansado.- le dije tocando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Si puede que un poco, pero estoy bien.- me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, lo que me hiso darme cuenta que prefería que manejara cualquier persona menos el, no quería cansarlo más.

-Porque no mejor dejamos que alguien más maneje?.- le pregunte parándome sobre mis puntas para besar la comisura de sus labios.

-No se Bella, estas segura?.- me pregunto, pero realmente se notaba cansado, por lo que no dude un segundo en asentir.-Bueno, está bien si maneja Jasper?..

-Sip, está bien.- le dije abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Jasper.- lo llamo Edward, Jasper y Alice voltearon inmediatamente como si les hubieran hablado a los dos.- dije Jasper, no novia de Jasper.- se burló Edward de Alice, que solo rodo los ojos pero no se volteo ni nada parecido.-Puedes manejar?, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado ya sabes no eh dormido mucho, tu puedes manejar o le digo a Emmett?.- le pregunto, pero definitivamente me daba cuenta que Jasper había dormido más que Edward.

-Si Edward, por mí no hay problema.- le respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Bella, eso quiere decir que voy a ir en el asiento del copiloto?.- pregunto Alice saltando de emoción, ella nunca se iba en el asiento del copiloto y cuando digo nunca es **NUNCA.**

-No lo sé, ese riesgo lo debe de tomar Jasper no yo, aunque si soy sincera si fuera él lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejarte ir adelante.- le dedique una sonrisa burlona.

-Bella, me sorprende como a veces puedes ser una perra con tu mejor amiga.- me dijo dedicándome una mirada envenenada.

-Oh! Alice sabes que te amo.- le dije sonriéndole y acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

-Aja si claro, si me amaras como dices no me tratarías así.- me dijo abrazándome pero haciéndome una especie de puchero extraño.

-Sabes que si pirujita te amo más que a nadie.- le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias por lo que a mí me corresponde.- se quejó Rose que estaba en brazos de Emmett.

-Rose, a ti también te amo.- le sonreí y le mande un beso, el que me respondió como siempre.

-Ay cuanto amor, cuanto amor.- dijo Jasper sacando a Alice de mi abrazo.- pero Alice es mía, así que mi querida Bellita tú te quedas con mi amigo.

-De acuerdo, Jasper.- le dije rodando los ojos.- lo que tú digas. En ese momento llego Quil con mi coche, todos subimos y Alice por primera vez en mucho tiempo ocupaba el asiento delantero. Cada quien iba en su burbuja de amor, casi derramábamos miel hasta por los ojos, en mi caso no me molestaba mis amigas se lo merecían, digamos que las tres teníamos una historia parecida y yo creo que desde hace mucho no nos sentíamos tan felices como en este momento, darme cuenta de algo así me hiso sonreír.

-Que es tan divertido _**mi amor**__?.- _me llamo mi amor? Fue mi imaginación o si me llamo _**mi amor**_?.

-Yo…como me llamaste?.-le pregunte a Edward incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-Mi amor?.- me miro confundido.- Esta mal?

-No…es solo que me sorprende.- le respondí mirando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Bella tiene que dejar de sorprenderte porque eso eres para mí, de hecho eres todo, lo que a mi cuerpo y alma le faltaba Bella eso eres tu.- me dijo y después beso mi cuello.- Te puedo preguntar algo?.- yo solo asentí sin verlo.-Porque no estas acostumbrada a que alguien te quiera?

-Bueno…pues digamos que nadie me ha querido desde hace algún tiempo ya, todos han sido solo parte de una larga lista nada que merezca una mención en mi vida.- le explique tratando de esquivar las razones de tras de esa confesión.

-Umm…está bien amor.-beso mi cabeza.- ahora duerme un poco, mientras estamos en la carretera.

-De acuerdo, pero me despiertas en cuanto lleguemos a New Jersey.- le pedí.

-Si amor mío, yo te despierto.- y así como en la noche me comenzó a cantar pero esta vez era Starlight, en cuestión de segundos me dormí con la diferencia que sentía que ahora nada me sucedería, porque en sus brazos estaba segura.

**ALICEPOV.**

Llegamos a new Jersey lo sé porque reconozco el smog de mi ciudad es raro pero es cierto sueles acostumbrarte a los olores donde vives reconoces el olor de tu habitación, de tu escuela, del consultorio de tu pediatra, reconoces el olor de las personas que más amas. Pero este regreso a casa era diferente nunca lo había visto de esta forma y no es que esta vez me hayan dejado tomar el asiento del copiloto solo porque Jasper había dormido más horas que Edward y Emmett y había insistido en que tenía que ir al lado de él. Solía quedarme callada por mucho tiempo y no me sentía comprometida a rellenar los silencios cuando estaba con Jasper parecía que me conocía de toda la vida, sabía que era del tipo callada y es que así soy no suelo tener muchos amigos pero si formo relaciones muy fuertes, me sentía bien al estar callada a su lado me miraba y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas picaras que tanto me hacían estremecer y me tomaba de la mano y acariciaba mi rostro, él tampoco decía nada pero nunca dejó de prestarme atención. En los tiempos de silencio miraba a mi alrededor y no encontraba nada más que cariño, admiración, felicidad, ganas de proteger, pasión eso era lo único que veía en los ojos de todos esa mañana que íbamos en el auto de Bella hacia la escuela, yo podía responder las sonrisas de todos sin ningún problema por primera vez sonreía y lo disfrutaba la risa me salía natural y se escuchaba como una dulce melodía en mis oídos tenia años que no me escuchaba así no tenía que fingir el estar feliz solo para que no pensaran que era una maniática depresiva. A caso era por él? … me estaba enamorando o ya está enamorada -¿era real?.. Él era la causa de mi felicidad lo entendí de repente el tenerlo y que me mirara, me sonriera, me tocara de esa forma en la que me hacía perderme en mis sentidos, gozar y tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos a la hora de tener sexo, me hablara al oído me hacía quererlo…. Mierda estoy atrapada estoy jodidamente enredada en su hechizo... Y no creo estar asustada creo que me siento bien no tengo ningún dolor interno ni externo y él se ha convertido en mi felicidad…… lo conocí a él y el me presento a la señorita felicidad…. LO AMO!!!

**BELLAPOV.**

Justo cuando cruzamos el letrero de Bienvenido a New Jersey, Edward me despertó con un tierno beso en los labios al instante me desperté sin necesidad de más movimiento.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Rose por nuestras cosas de la escuela.- dijo Alice, yo no respondí porque seguía medio adormilada.

-Sí, si vamos a mi casa súper rápido, si quieren le marco a Irina para que busque nuestras mochilas y así no nos tardemos, porque tenemos que llegar en media hora.- dijo Rose mirando su reloj muy nerviosa.

-Si llámale a tu hermana por fa.- le dije yo dándole mi celular.

-Ok.- tomo mi celular y rápidamente llamo a Irina y le pidió que buscara nuestras cosas en su recamara y que las tuviera listas para cuando llegáramos solo se bajara ella y saliera lo más rápido posible o no llegaríamos a la dichosa clase.

Alice le indico el camino a Jasper, como buena copiloto lo cual nos sorprendió debido a sus antecedentes, 15 minutos después estábamos llegando a la casa de Rosalie que salió corriendo, hacia su casa por nuestras cosas, Emmett fue con ella y el en realidad termino cargando las tres mochilas. Subieron de nuevo al coche y los cuatro entablamos una conversación, no incluimos ni Alice ni a Jasper, por que juntos eran tan tiernos que dolía interrumpirlos.

**ALICEPOV.**

"**Nunca pensé que llegaría tan alto, pues tengo vértigo****…****. Pero aquí estoy más alto que nadie y no me da miedo la caída."**

Sentí como el auto se detuvo y su mano se estiro para apretar mi mano que se encontraba sobre mis piernas la apretó y se acercó a mi sentí su respiración caliente en mi mejilla me dio un beso y comenzó a susurrarme en mi oído la canción que había de fondo; decidí regresar de mi viaje en el cual había descubierto que lo amaba…:

**Me preguntas**

**Que si yo**

**Siento algo por ti**

**Si algún día de estos**

**Llegare a sentir**

**Lo que sientes**

**Tú por mi**

**Sin pensar**

**Sin decir**

**Juras que me amas más**

**Que yo a ti**

**No sabes tú**

**Lo que siento yo**

**Toma esta decisión**

**De pensar que no**

**Y es que siento algo por ti**

**Y es que odio mentir**

**Pero tengo que decir**

**Lo que siento por ti**

**Para que puedas saber**

**Lo que siento por ti**

**Y es que odio mentir**

**Pero tengo que decir**

**Lo que siento oooh**

**Decirte te amo**

**Es decir una estrella**

**Cuando lo que siento**

**Es la galaxia entera**

**Podría jurar que mi vida no es nada**

**Cuando estoy contigo**

**Mi alma se agranda**

**Quisiera juntar una estrella y la luna**

**Para ver si de lejos se forma la cuna**

**en la cual meceré tus pupilas cafés**

Aahh!!! Un coro de cuatro personas se escuchó en el fondo cuando él me dejo de cantar eran Rose, Emmett, Edward y Bella mirándonos desde el asiento de atrás y riéndose de nuestra escena de derrocamiento de miel.

-El amor el amor. – dijo Emmett en tono sarcástico.

-Vamos Alice tenemos que ir a clases.- me dijo Bella

-Es cierto …- respondí aun con voz dopada.

-Ok pongámonos las sudaderas y los lentes obscuros.- dijo Emmett

-Para qué?.- pregunto Bella

-Bajaremos con ustedes a la escuela.- le respondió Edward

-Es cierto iremos.- dijo Jasper soltándome la mano que la mantenía apretada y no me había dado cuenta de que no tenía circulación y que comenzaba a dolerme. Bajamos del auto que estaba estacionado afuera de la escuela, Jasper llego hasta donde me encontraba cerró la puerta del coche me quito mi mochila se la coloco en su hombro y me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar detrás de Edward y Bella, Rose y Emmett iban detrás de nosotros.

Entramos a la estúpida clase en donde te enseñaban que las drogas son malas y que hay reglas en la sociedad que si no cumples con las expectativas de los demás eres un enfermo mental. Agg.… me molestaba tanto eran estupideces decían que eres libre pero te daban las reglas de su juego y estas obligado a jugarlo no hay opción no puedes elegir. Tenemos que conformarnos con lo que te dan; me irritaba esa maldita clase pero estaba vez era diferente Jasper me tomaba de la mano y me miraba mientras íbamos atravesando el patio del campus. Comenzó la clase y yo estaba prestando atención pero el no despego su mirada ni un segundo de mi podía sentirla, estaba sentado justo a un lado mío estiro la mano que contenía un papelito lo tome y lo leí.

- Mierda Alice porque luces tan bien, te miro y no lo puedo evitar quiero estar contigo a solas, te necesito ya!!!.-tome una pluma y le escribí.

-Yo también te necesito.- Estire la mano enarcando una ceja y mordiéndome un labio a lo que él respondió con una mirada que parecía que me desnudaba tomo el papel leyó y me sonrió. Después de esa nota no me pude concentrar en la clase solo nos dedicamos una hora entera a mirarnos se notaba que en nuestros ojos ardíamos por estar juntos. Termino la clase guarde mis cosas y salí.

-A dónde vas?.- Pregunto bella

-A tutoría, tengo que presentarme con Aro, creo que estoy en problemas por faltar a clases.- dije rápidamente y mis palabras se atropellaban.

- Te acompaño.- Escuche una voz que estaba detrás de mí. Era Jasper tomo mi mochila y se la coloco de nuevo colgada de un hombro y salimos del salón

- Los esperamos en el auto.- Se escuchó a lo lejos Edward.

Caminamos al edificio posterior de la escuela "control escolar" mientras que caminábamos el me llevaba abrazada justo rodeándome arriba del ombligo, apretándome fuerte a su cuerpo mientras olía mi cabello y me besaba la parte de atrás de mi oreja lo cual me hizo sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo yo solo reaccione frotando y apretando más mi cuerpo con el suyo, llegamos al edificio y entramos subimos las escaleras y toque en la oficina del tutor no estaba pero su secretaria me indico que lo podía esperar dentro de su oficina. Jasper abrió la puerta para mi dejándome pasar, escuche cuando cerró la puerta detrás de mí y dejo caer mi mochila en el suelo , me gire para mirarlo mientras enarcaba una ceja el estiro su mano, la metió en el espacio que había dentro de mis pantalones me quedaban enormes y me jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarme sentí como su beso empezaba a surgir efecto , mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración las piernas me flaqueaban y mi mente comenzó a girar más rápido subí mis manos a su cuello y comencé a despeinar su cabello, estaba besando con más calor y deseo estaba concentrada en el sabor de su saliva cuando sentí que la mano que estaba sujetándome del pantalón se deslizo dentro de los pantalones.

-Te quiero ahora.-me susurro al oído y yo para ese momento estaba jodidamente mojada.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa aqii un nuevoo cap. con final caliente

no lo tenia planeado pero al parecer mi fabulosa Beta

si, jajajaja bueno espero que les guste, en el siguiente

va a haber tres lemmons Bella, Rose y Alice o bueno la continuacion

del de Alice...espero que les guste ya saben quejas y sugerencias

con el botoncito verde, No se las va a comer lo juro!!

Gracias por las alertas Favoritos y reviews que espero que

sean mas!!

!Kari!


	8. undisclosed desires

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el grupo del que hablo es Muse las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca totalmente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Undisclosed Desires.**

**ALICEPOV.**

-Te quiero ahora.- me susurro y para ese momento yo estaba jodidamente mojada, también lo deseaba así que comencé a besarlo con más pasión y deseo deslice mis manos, hasta el final de su playera, para así poder meter mis manos y acariciarle la espalda, una de sus manos fue debajo de mi blusa mientras que la otra seguía dentro de mi pantalón, mis manos desesperadas buscaron el borde de su playera, para poder quitársela, la verdad es que para este jodido momento yo ya había olvidado donde me encontraba, su playera salió volando y de pronto la mía también.

-Alice eres tan jodidamente caliente.- dijo Jasper con voz entrecortada debido al deseo, a lo que yo solo respondí con un gemido debido al placer, saco la mano que había introducido en mi pantalón y se dirigió al broche de mis sostén, lo desabrocho y quito lentamente. En ese maldito momento se escucharon ruidos extraños fuera de la puerta y luego.

-Quien está en mi oficina?.- MIERDA!! MIERDA y más MIERDA!!! Era la voz de mi estúpido director Aro.

-La señorita Alice Cullen, que venía acompañada de otro jovencito pero no lo conozco.- explico Heidi la estúpida secretaria. Nosotros nos miramos a los ojos con pánico y corrimos a cambiarnos sabía que en cuestión de segundos Aro entraría a la oficina y si encontraba semejante escena estaría en un jodido súper problema que ni el presidente de los Estados Unidos me podría salvar, sin mencionar que llamarían a mis padres y entonces me esperaría un castigo de cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza, así que en cuestión de segundos Jasper ya tenía puesta la playera, y yo mi sostén en su lugar, y la playera puesta no se si bien pero mínimo estaba vestida. Mi "querido" director entro en su oficina.

-Alice!.- saludo acercándose a mí y la verdad me quería alejar pero se vería muy grosero de mi parte.- que gusto verte en la escuela.- me dijo

-Siempre vengo es solo que no causo problemas así que no nos vemos muy seguido.- explique y es que en realidad si iba a la escuela pero a veces los viernes Bella, Rose y yo nos tomábamos algunas horas libres.

-Claro, eso está perfecto pero que te trae por aquí?.- me pregunto y es que eso de venir a ver a Aro era un simple pretexto con los otros para poder alejarnos y desahogarnos aunque claro nuestro intento se había visto frustrado.

-Pues…Isabella, Rosalie y yo tenemos un pequeño problema esta semana y quería ver si tú nos podrías dar permiso de faltar a clases?.- le pregunte insegura de que decirle tenía que ser una buena mentira o no me creerían y es que no me pensaba separar de Jasper solo por la jodida escuela, no permitiría que una estupidez me separara de él.

-Isabella? Quien es Isabella?.- me pregunto cómo analizando la posibilidad de conceder el permiso pero si no me lo concedía, sinceramente me valía un estúpido pepino de todas formas no vendría.

-Isabella Swan, creo que tampoco lo visita muy seguido.- le dije

-Oh! Si claro ya sé quién es, que clase de problemas tienen?.- me pregunto y aquí iba la mayor mentira si fallaba todo se iría al caño y entonces tendríamos una jodida semana de faltas y seguro unas cuantas materias reprobadas.

-Saldremos de viaje a México cuestiones personales.- le explique lo más convincente posible, mire a Jasper que estaba parado a un lado de mí y tenía una de esas miradas divertidas que casi siempre están presentes cuando Edward está cerca haciendo una de sus estupideces habituales.

-Está bien, está bien, cuando regresen necesito que vengan las tres a hablar conmigo.- asentí.- bueno Alice si no se te ofrece algo más te pediré que por favor abandones mi oficina estoy muy ocupado.- asentí de nuevo y solo me despedí de él. Salimos de la oficina y justo dimos dos pasos cuando mi jodido celular sonó, era mi madre asi que daba gracias a dios por haber estado en la escuela o me encontraría en problemas, claro hasta que ella regresara de viaje.

-Bueno?.- conteste

-Alice, hija como estas?.- pregunto mi madre desesperada.

-Yo bien mamá y tú? Bella me dijo que estas en Canadá.- le dije para que se diera cuenta de que Bella si me había dado el recado.

-Si Alice perdón, por no llamarte pero es que a veces no contestas el celular y Bella es la única de las tres que siempre contesta así que mejor decidí llamarle a ella, me dijo que estabas durmiendo y mejor le deje dicho que me tenía que ir a Canadá con tu padre ya sabes un negocio que es importante.- me explico rápidamente y yo no necesitaba explicaciones es más daba gracias que saliera este negocio así no tendría que dar explicaciones de porque no llegaría a mi casa en una semana.

-Si ma, está bien no te preocupes supongo que Bella y yo nos quedaremos juntas, ya sabes Raneé tampoco esta y para que no estemos solas pues nos quedaremos juntas.- le dije a mi mamá esperando que me creyera.

-Claro hija, ahora me tengo que ir pórtate bien y cualquier cosa me llamas te quiero.- se despidió de mi.- tu padre te manda saludos y besos

-Si mamá dile que yo también, los quiero adiós.- me despedí y colgué el teléfono. Jasper iba a un lado de mi sin abrir la boca, iba como sumido en sus pensamientos, me volteo a ver y yo le sonreí.

-Alice creo que tengo un grave problema en este momento.- me dijo Jasper, dándome un apretón cariñoso en la mano.

-Qué tipo de problema?.- le pregunte mirándolo confundida.

-Que te deseo y estoy a punto de saltarte encima pero estamos en esta maldita escuela y tengo que reprimir mi impulso, creo que romperé el pantalón si no hacemos algo por solucionar esto.- abrí la boca por lo que me acababa de decir, anoche no quería tocarme porque se sentiría irresponsable y ahorita me quería saltar encima.

-Bueno, pues le podemos decir a Bella que nos lleve a mi casa y así podemos solucionar tu pequeño problema.- le dije sonriéndole pícaramente

-Alice, créeme que no es ningún **pequeño **problema.- me dijo sínicamente recalcando la palabra pequeño haciendo referencia al problema y a otro tipo de cosas, que sabía que en efecto no era nada pequeño.

-Alice!!.- gritaron Bella y Rose desde el centro del patio.- Mueve ese pequeño trasero tuyo, tenemos que irnos, Jasper y yo aceleramos el paso hasta llegar a ellas.

**BELLAPOV.**

-Demonios Alice tardaron mucho con Aro.- le reclame a Alice que venia con Jasper tomada de la mano.

-Bueno Bella tenía que solucionar unas cosas con él, además te convino.- me dijo cuando llego a lado de mí y comencé a caminar a un lado de ellos.

-Donde esta Edward?.- pregunto Jasper.

-No puedes vivir sin el verdad Jasper?.- le dijo Rose con ganas de molestarlo a lo que Jasper solo respondió con una especie de gruñido.- Ellos están en el coche esperándolos no se pueden quedar aquí a que todo mundo los vea.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Jasper sin mucho ánimo parecía que iba concentrado en algo.

-Alice?.- dijo Rose.- Porque le convino a Bella que fueras con Aro?

-En realidad les convino a las dos.- le respondió Alice.

-Porque?.- le pregunte confundida que yo supiera no tenía problemas en la escuela, bueno algunos pero no eran importantes.

-Porque tenemos permiso para faltar toda la semana y no tendremos ningún problema aunque, tenemos que buscar alguna historia que contarle pero eso lo arreglaremos después.- dijo Alice emocionada, y ahora era cuando agradecía que mi amiga a veces fuera tan lista.

-Alice, a veces eres tan lista que me sorprendes, esa cabecita tuya si funciona.- dijo Rose, riéndose de ella.

-Rose, eres tan pendeja deberías de estar agradecida de que se me ocurriera me deberías de poner un altar.- le dijo engreídamente

-Si Santa Alice como digas.- le respondimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo burlándonos de ella. Llegamos al coche y Edward y Emmett tenían un ataque de risa, no sabía porque razón pero se veían muy divertidos.

-Que es tan jodidamente divertido?.- les pregunto Jasper.

-Enserio quieres saber Jasi?.- le respondió Edward, porque le decían así? Era un apodo medio gay.

-Si carajo, que?.- les respondió Jasper un poco irritado.

-Por tu estúpida cara Jasi por eso.- le dijo Emmett, y de nuevo el Jasi nunca lo había escuchado pero parecía que lo irritaba.

-Cierren el jodido pico, par de idiotas y ya vámonos.- parecía enojado pero una sonrisa bailaba por las comisuras de sus labios.- Por cierto Edward, maneja.

- Jasi esta de aguafiestas?.- le pregunto saliendo del asiento trasero para ahora manejar.

-Demonios Eddy.- le dijo haciéndole una mueca de burla.- hoy amaneciste con ganas de joder al pobre de Jasper?.- Alice, Rose y yo los veíamos con cara de "que les pasa a estos idiotas" pero no decíamos nada.

-Nos podemos ir ya?.- pregunte

-Oh si amor perdón.- me respondió Edward, Rose y Alice solo movieron los labios diciendo "que cursi" a lo que yo solo rodee los ojos, pero las ignore literalmente.

-Bueno, no se piensan subir o qué?.- les pregunto Edward a mis amigas

-Ash! Ya vamos, desesperado.- le respondió Alice, enseñándole la lengua.

-Muévelas cuñadita si no quieres que te deje.-le sonrió de manera burlona. Alice y Rose subieron al coche cada una con su pareja.

-A dónde vamos?.- les pregunte girándome para poder verlos.

-Pues…podrías llevarnos a mi casa?.- me pregunto Alice

-Si claro pero yo también tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa.- le dije

-Si y a recoger tus cosas porque esta semana eres mía.- dijo Edward agarrándome la pierna, provocándome un escalofrió.

-De hecho Rose creo que tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, porque no volveremos a New Jersey en esta semana así que supongo que necesitaras algunas de tus cosas.- le dijo Emmett a Rose.

-Bueno que les parece si paso a dejar a cada una a su casa y los pasamos a recoger más tarde y poder regresar a New York.

-De acuerdo.- respondieron los cuatro como niños practicando las vocales. Le indique el camino a Edward para que dejara a cada una en sus respectivas casas, primero Rose que era la que vivía más cerca de la escuela, obviamente Emmett se quedó con ella, y luego Alice y al igual que con Rose, Jasper se había quedado con ella, quedamos que a las 6:00pm pasaríamos por ellos para estar de regreso en New York. Edward y yo no hablábamos mucho pero íbamos cantando las canciones del radio, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, metimos el coche en el garaje, y ahora si lo tenía todo para mí.

Entramos a mi casa que estaba completamente vacía, vi que mi contestadora tenia algunos mensajes, pero los ignore y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un poco de Coca-Cola light, también le di a Edward y nos dirigimos hacia mi recamara que era la última en el tercer piso.

Subimos a la segunda planta y le explique a Edward que ahí estaba la recamara de mi madre, la de mi hermano Seth y el estudio, subimos a la tercer planta y le explique que aquí solo era mi recamara y el cuarto de huéspedes, llegamos a la puerta de mi recamara y él se quedó plasmado al ver la puerta.

-Qué?.- le pregunte al ver como se había quedado parado viendo mi puerta.

-Ese soy yo?.- pregunto señalando el collage de la puerta.

-Umm…si bueno los tres pero en realidad hay más fotos tuyas.- le dije mordiéndome un labio.

-No pensé que hubiera tantas fotos de mi.- dijo sonriéndome y acercándose para tomarme de la cintura.

-Pues ya vez que si.- le dije alejándome de el para entrar en mi recamara, él se quedó observando mi recamara detenidamente, todo o bueno casi todo era sobre el o la banda, menos una pequeña pared en donde tenía a Robert Pattinson, ya que él era también un gusto culposo.

-Me doy cuenta que estas un poco obsesionada conmigo.- me dijo mirando la pared en donde tenía el logo del grupo y algunas letras de las canciones pintadas.

-Si creo que me puedes demandar de acoso.- le dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

-No, creo que no.- me sonrió pícaramente.- tengo una mejor manera de castigarte Bella.- dijo y después me mordió el cuello, gemí de dolor y de placer.

-Ah! Si como me planeas castigar Edward.- ronronee seductoramente. Su respuesta fue otra mordida pero ahora en mi hombro, ya no nos detuvimos a hablar más, el comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y yo le respondí de la misma manera, todo fue lento y demasiado tortuoso a decir verdad aunque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, me quito la playera que traía puesta y solo me dejo en camiseta, mientras que yo desabrochaba su camisa lentamente, cada parte que iba revelando de su cuerpo iba dejando un beso, cuando llegue a la parte baja de su estómago el solo siseo con anticipación, yo me levante y sonreí abiertamente.

-Bella te necesito.- me dijo con voz ronca debido al deseo, no respondí y quite su camisa lentamente, hoy me dedicaría a hacerlo sentir bien, él me había dado el mejor sexo de mi vida y ahora me tocaba devolverle el favor. Bese sus hombros y mordí cuello, el beso mis hombros que era lo único que tenía a su alcance en ese momento y quito mi camiseta, dejándome solo en sostén, lo detuve cuando quiso quitarme el sostén y comenzar a darme un poco de placer, en realidad no necesitaba darme placer, solo con tenerlo cerca con eso bastaba, así que tome sus manos y no deje que me tocaran, desabroche su pantalón, y lo deje caer al suelo, baje a la altura de su sexo que tenía una prominente erección, baje el bóxer lentamente liberándolo de su prisión, el soltó un jadeo cuando sintió mi respiración caliente cerca de él, hiso su cadera hacia adelante y entonces yo lo tome y comencé a masajear, la respiración de Edward se comenzó a hacer entre cortada, y rápida, al verlo así no dude más y lo lleve a mi boca, comencé a subir y bajar mi cabeza primero lento y luego más rápido, el sin poder evitarlo comenzó a envestir en mi boca lo que me hiso casi ahogarme pero no me importaba cuando lo escuchaba decir mi nombre, cuando casi terminaba lo saque de mi boca pero continúe masajeándolo, hasta que termino.

-Demonios Isabella que fue eso?.- pregunto entrecortadamente.

-Te gusto Edward?.- sonreí pícaramente.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora me toca a mí darte una probadita de tu propia medicina.- me dijo aventándome en la cama.- tienes demasiada ropa mi amor.- me dijo mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y lo quitaba completamente, dejándome solo con los bóxer y el sostén.

-Sabias que te vez jodidamente caliente?.- dijo comenzando a besar mi estómago.- con lo que traes puesto te ves bien, pero pienso que esa ropa se vería mucho mejor en el suelo.- y procedió a quitarme el sostén, cuando lo quito se llevó uno de mis senos a su boca, succionando uno de mis pezones, mientras que con una mano le daba atención al otro, deje escapar un jadeo cuando mordió mi pezón, no había sido doloroso pero si muy placentero, dejo mis senos y bajo mordiendo y chupando hasta la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, donde se detuvo y retiro la única prenda que tenía sobre mí, sonrió malignamente e introdujo primero un dedo en mí y yo gemí.

-Isabella estas jodidamente mojada y lista para mi.- y metió un segundo dedo, lo que me hiso ver estrellitas de colores, comencé a moverme contra sus dedos y el los movía y los doblaba haciéndome gemir, y pedir más, justo me sentía llegar al cielo, cuando saco sus dedos lo que me hiso protestar.-Te necesito.- me susurro y se introdujo en mi de un solo tirón, comenzó a moverse rápido y sus embestidas eran profundas, los dos gemíamos al unísono.

-Bella eres tan jodidamente estrecha y yo mierda lo amo.- me dijo Edward jadeando.

-Edward…mas…más rápido.- le pedí, aunque sentía que el aire estaba atorado en mis pulmones, Edward obedeció y aumento la velocidad, se movía a desenfrenadamente, sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaron para después relajarse, se sentía tan bien, grite su nombre cuando terminaba, Edward se siguió moviendo por unos cuantos minutos más y después termino dejándose caer sobre mí, su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mío era la mejor sensación que jamás había tenido, este tipo seria mi jodida perdición no solo era un dios griego, si no que también era un dios con la guitarra, un dios cuando cantaba, un dios cuando tocaba el maldito piano y un jodido dios del sexo, tenía todo lo que podía pedir. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron el salió de mí, lo que no me agrado demasiado, se recostó a mi lado y me jalo hacia él.

-Ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Opinamos lo mismo.- le sonreí y le di un beso en el pecho.

-Debes de estar cansada mi amor, ahora duerme un poco.- me dijo y como de costumbre comenzó a tararearme una canción pero de repente se detuvo.-Bella, quiero que sepas que lo que acaba de pasar no fue solo sexo, fue mucho más que eso Bella. Te quiero.- cuando dijo eso sentí que mi corazón salto de felicidad en mi pecho, así que me levante un poco solo para besarlo, el me volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos, para ahora cantarme una canción al igual que en la tarde fue Starlight y en cuestión de minutos yo estaba disfrutando de un sueño placentero en brazos de mi amado rock star.

**ROSALIEPOV.**

Cuando desperté esta mañana en brazos de Emmett me había sentido la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, después todo lo que habíamos pasado durante el día había sido maravilloso, Emmett era una persona espectacular, divertida pero a la vez seria, me encantaba conmigo era muy atento y me mostraba su cariño, con él había tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida, era bueno en todos los aspectos, ahora nos encontrábamos solo en mi casa, mi hermana Irina no estaba, mi mamá aun no salía de trabajar y mi papá como siempre llegaría tarde por lo que nada me interrumpiría con él.

-En que piensas Rosie?.- me pregunto Emmett tomándome de la cintura colocándose atrás de mí.

-En que me encanta estar contigo.- le respondí dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-A mi también me encanta estar a tu lado.- me dijo antes de darme un beso muy apasionado, que comenzó a subir de tono con el paso de los segundos, el me giro completamente para quedar frente a frente, coloco sus manos en mi trasero, y yo me restregué contra él.

-Te deseo tanto Rosalie Hale.- y solo basto eso para que yo envolviera, mis piernas en su cintura y él se dirigiera a mi recamara.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa...aqii de nuevoo un dia despues la verdad

es que tenia mi imaginacion e inspiracion al 1000 y si no

lo aprovechaba ahora, ya no era nunca jajaja bueno pues

de nuevo cap. caliente con final caliente chaaachaachaachaaaaaan

el prox stara mdio caliente pro no tanto veremos que sucedio cn el

problemita de Jasper y que hiso Rose!! espero que les gustee

grax x los reviews qe sta vez fueron mas por cap. enserio espero

qe siwan asi ya vieron entre mas reviews mas me inspiro

y actualizo mas rapido jejeje cuidense

!Kari!


	9. Love

Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es Muse las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.

**

* * *

****Love**

**ROSALIEPOV. **

Entramos en mi recamara y yo seguía con las piernas alrededor de su cadera, podía sentirlo tan cerca de mí, solo nos separábamos para tomar aire y volvíamos a juntar nuestros labios, sus besos comenzaron a descender de mi boca a mi cuello, y luego a mis hombros, yo solo lo apretaba más contra mí, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca, el calor de mi cuerpo estaba por el cielo, quite mis manos de su cuello y las puse de cada lado de su cara.

-Te quiero.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, era muy raro que yo dijera algo así yo era una persona más bien dura con los sentimientos y no a cualquiera le expresaba mi cariño, ni siquiera era fácil mostrárselo a las personas, pero con Emmett no tenía que fingir la verdad es que lo sentía cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la mía.

-Así como yo a ti Rose.- me beso, dulce y suavemente me recostó lentamente en la cama, sin dejarme de besar, de nuevo sus besos descendieron de mi boca a mi cuello, y yo moví la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, sus manos descendieron hasta el borde de mi playera, solo para introducirlas y comenzar a recorrer cada una de mis curvas, sus manos en mi piel me hacía sentir tan bien, era como cuando te mueres de frio y te metes a la ducha, como si el agua caliente recorriera mi frio cuerpo permitiéndome volver a sentir, de esa manera se sentía tener a Emmett conmigo, llego al borde de mi sostén y entonces sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda, para así poder desabrocharlo. Saco las manos de mi playera y la quito lentamente, al igual que mi sostén desabrochado, beso y mordió cada parte de mi anatomía que estaba descubierta, y yo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad lo despoje de la sudadera y de la playera que traía puesta, y también recorrí con besos todo su torso desnudo, quito mi pantalón y mi ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con la de él, así se posiciono en mi entrada, entro despacio y sin prisa, nos besábamos y nos susurrábamos que nos queríamos, mientras el entraba y salía de mi con un delicioso vaivén, cada uno grito el nombre del otro cuando llegamos al clímax, salió de mí en cuanto su respiración se regularizo, yo me gire para poder verlo frente a frente.

-Estuvo mejor que la primera vez.- le dije quitándole el cabello de los ojos.

-Definitivamente Rose.- dijo acercándose para darme un casto beso en los labios.- estar contigo, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mis 31 años de vida.

-Gracias.- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente, estuvimos un rato acostados pero después le dije que me tenía que alistar o llegarían por nosotros y yo estaría como cuando nos dejaron.

**BELLAPOV.**

Como era costumbre desperté y me encontré con un Edward profundamente dormido, verlo de esa manera me encantaba, se veía tan tranquilo, tan lindo así que me moví lentamente de su abrazo para no despertarlo, recogí mi ropa y corrí a mi cajón donde tenía toda mi ropa interior y me puse un sostén y unas bragas nuevas, tome una camiseta y un short que era mi fabulosa pijama, estaba buscando ropa limpia para ponerme cuando Edward se comenzó a remover en la cama y su mano comenzó a buscar algo abrió lentamente los ojos y movió la cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y los dos sonreímos abiertamente.

-Hola.- le dije acercándome a la cama

-Hola, esta es la segunda vez que me despierto y no estas.- me dijo enderezándose en la cama.

-Hey ahora si aquí estaba, solo que no acostada.- le dije sentándome a un lado de él.

-Eso cuenta como no estar.- me dijo antes de besarme delicadamente.- que estabas haciendo, además de verme dormir?.- me dijo sonriendo contra mis labios.

-No te veía dormir.- le mentí.- y estaba buscando ropa limpia, algo mas decente a lo que uso normalmente pero creo que no tengo nada.- le confesé sonrojándome como de costumbre.

-Y quien dijo que necesitas algo mas decente Bella?.- me dijo enarcando una ceja.- a mí me gustas tal y como eres.

-Umm…pues gracias pero la verdad es que no creo que te guste mi look, tu sabes me arregle demasiado para el concierto, cosa que no hago muy seguido asi que pues buscaba algo para verme similar a como me conociste.- le dije agachando la cabeza, pero el tomo mi barbilla y me hiso mirarlo.

-Bella no necesitas aparentar algo que no eres, no necesito a alguien superficial, de hecho podría decir que estoy cansado de ese tipo de cosas.- me beso y después me sonrió.- y como no encuentras que ponerte yo lo escogeré por ti, de acuerdo?.- solo pude asentir, el me volvió a besar antes de levantarse de la cama.- Has visto mis bóxer, no lo traes puestos de nuevo o si?.- me pregunto tomándome de la cintura y besándome detrás de la oreja.

-De hecho no, esto que traigo puesto si es mío es mi hermosa pijama.- le dije para después enseñarle la lengua en forma de burla.

-Bien, ya los vi.- se dirigió a ellos y se los puso en un movimiento fluido.- Es ese tu guarda ropa?.- me pregunto señalando las puertas de madera que habían del lado derecho de la recamara.

-Si, ahí encontraras principalmente tres cosas.- le explique acercándome a las puertas de madera.- playeras, sudaderas y jeans.

-Eso suena interesante.- me sonrió y después abrió las puertas, que revelaron mi ropa y como mencione, solo había playera, sudaderas y jeans, por supuesto uno que otro pantalón de vestir y camisas decentes pero todo demasiado formal, ese tipo de cosas que solo utilizaba en reuniones familiares o cosas parecidas.

-Puedo escoger lo que yo quiera?.- pregunto mirándome, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Si supongo que si.- le respondí insegura, tomo unos jeans color azul obscuro entubados, una playera blanca que decía "aero" con letras rosas y borde azul y una sudadera color gris con estrellas rosas y moradas.-Eso te pondrás.- me dijo.

-Ok, está bien pero antes me iré a bañar.- le dije tomando la ropa que había escogido, saque unos tenis color blanco y unos calcetines de rayitas de colores, un sostén de color blanco, una camiseta igual blanca con un diablo en color negro y un bóxer –ya que en realidad no usaba otro tipo de ropa interior- a juego con la camiseta.

-No quieres que te ayude?.- me pregunto pícaramente.

-Jaja, si quieres pero entonces tal vez no lleguemos a tiempo por los demás.- le dije enarcando una ceja y dirigiéndome al baño de mi recamara.

-No importa mucho sabes, si quieren que se esperen y si no pues que se vayan en burro si no les parece esperar.- me dijo caminando detrás de mí, justo cuando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada de mi casa, el me miro con pánico y yo solo sonreí.- espérame aquí no tardo.- le dije saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-María?.- grite desde las escaleras.

-Señorita no esperaba encontrármela aquí.- me respondió, María era la persona que limpiaba la casa, bueno casi toda menos mi recamara a menos de que yo se lo pidiera, si no ella no tenía permitido subir al tercer piso por órdenes mías.

-Sí, María hay alguna novedad?.- le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza, a veces sentía que ella me tenía miedo.- De acuerdo, por hoy solo quiero que le des de comer a Rock –mi perro- y te puedes ir, claro ya sabes le tienes que dejar lista su cama y todo eso ya que no dormiré aquí, de hecho te voy a pedir que por esta semana te hagas cargo de el, ya sabes que le des de comer y todo eso porque me quedare en casa de los Cullen.

-Si señorita como diga.- se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras desde donde me veía, regrese a mi recamara y solo por si hoy se le ocurría desobedecerme cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí de nuevo al baño en donde se escuchaba la regadera abierta, abrí lentamente la puerta y entre en el baño lo más silencioso posible, corrí la puerta que daba a la regadera y enfrente de mi tuve la visión más jodidamente caliente que alguien pudo tener a sus 17 años, el estúpido rock star más sexy del jodido mundo desnudo con el agua recorriendo su jodido cuerpo perfecto, eso era algo que una adolescente con las hormonas hasta el cielo no podía soportar, cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba como una estúpida sonrió.

-Te gusta lo que ves peque?.- me pregunto engreídamente

-Umm…este yo umm…demonios.- no podía ni hablar MIERDA el me desconcentraba a tal jodido grado que olvidaba las malditas frases, el comenzó a carcajearse de mi cara.

- Vamos peque ven aquí la que se quería bañar eras tú no yo lo recuerdas.- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Umm…si lo sé, yo…ya voy.- dije eso y cerré de nuevo la puerta para desvestirme y entrar a la regadera en donde se encontraba el, y eso provocaba un poco de calor en mi cuerpo. Me acerque a él pero sin tocarlo solo por seguridad y no hablo de que me fuera a caer en el jodido baño, hablo de que si lo tocaba le iba a saltar encima y es que así, era mi maldita fantasía sexual, era como si estuvieras reproduciendo mi maldita película porno ideal.

-Isabella no te voy a comer.- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si puede que sea verdad pero no me arriesgare, así que mejor no te toco.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Bueno si no quieres llegar tarde será mejor que te apures, yo ya termine de bañarme así que me voy a vestir.- dijo y salió de la regadera lo cual agradecí enormemente o no saldríamos de aquí nunca. Me bañe lo más rápido posible y cuando salía de la regadera casi me caigo como de costumbre cuando tropecé con la orilla del escalón que separaba a la regadera del demás baño, como me dolió despotrique unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Mierda, como demonios no vi ese jodido escalón, un maldito día me voy a matar aquí en este baño y con una mierda nadie se va a dar cuenta.- maldije porque demonios sí que dolió.

-Bella estas bien?.- pregunto Edward entrando en el baño.

-Si, yo…perdón.- me disculpe por maldecir tanto.

-No importa, enserio estas bien?.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Si no importa solo tengo un equilibrio jodidamente malo, pero estoy bien enserio no te preocupes.- el asintió y salió del baño. Me vestí y cepille mi cabello lo más rápido posible, me maquille un poco y lave mis dientes con todo listo mire el reloj y eran las 5:40 apenas y nos daría tiempo de llegar a casa de Rose a las 6:00. Salí del baño y Edward estaba listo, en realidad supongo que llevaba mucho tiempo así, ya que estaba recostado en mi cama viendo la tele, MTV para ser exactos, estaba PlayList, reconocí la canción inmediatamente Resistance, el último video que habían sacado, el no despego la vista ni cuando entre en la recamara veía detenidamente el video, que acababa de empezar como yo amo la canción aunque por culpa de esa canción haya perdido la jodida apuesta con Rosalie, era lo que menos me importaba así que camine de nuevo hacia mi guarda ropa y comencé a sacar algunos atuendos para toda la semana que estaría afuera de mi casa, tome 3 jeans, como 7 playeras de manga corta como las que usaba normalmente y 2 sudaderas una negra y una blanca, además de la que llevaba puesta hoy, saque mis tenis color gris y los negros, me acerque al cajón de mi ropa interior, cuando empezó la parte del coro el "Could be wrong, Could be wrong" y yo automáticamente empecé a cantar la canción sin poder evitarlo, Edward comenzó a reir y yo me gire para verlo algo confundida.

-Qué demonios es tan gracioso Bellamy?.- le pregunte, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, sonaba raro pero yo hasta su endemoniado apellido amaba.

-Como me llamaste?.- me pregunto, en vez de responderme.

-Bellamy?.- sonó mas como a pregunta, me gire de nuevo hacia mi guarda ropa para sacar una maleta, y la ropa que me faltaba. Tome mi maldita maleta color rosa, que Charlie me había regalado para cuando me fuera con el, comencé a meter mi ropa en la maleta y Edward ya no me había respondido nada, lo mire de nuevo y estaba muy entretenido viéndose en la televisión, rodee los ojos y seguí con mi tarea, para cuando el video termino yo ya tenia mi maleta preparada. Corrí por mi laptop y ahora si ya nos podíamos ir.

-Nos vamos?.- le pregunte.

-Si claro vámonos, pero antes dime porque me llamaste Bellamy?.- me pregunto tomando mi maleta.

-Pues así te llamas cierto? Que yo sepa eres Edward Antony Bellamy.- le respondí como si fuera demasiado obvio, salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Llegamos al recibidor y vi que María seguía en la jodida casa, le indique a Edward que subiera al coche, el obedeció sin abrir la boca lo cual agradecí enormemente.

-Maria?.- la llame acercándome al lugar en donde estaba mi perro.- también puedes ordenar mi recamara, por favor y cerrarla ya sabes como siempre.- ella asintió.- si llama mi madre que dudo que lo haga le dices que estoy en casa de los Cullen.- ella solo volvió a asentir y salí de la casa, Edward ya me esperaba en la calle con el coche listo, llegamos a casa de Rose con 15 minutos de retraso.

-Pensé que no iban a llegar.- nos dijo Emmett, subiéndose al coche, claro después de Rose que se veía contenta.

-Perdón fue mi culpa.- le dije a Emmett quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-De nuevo Edward te tuvo que desvestir porque traías su ropa Bella? Bueno niña cuando aprenderás?.- comenzó a molestar Emmett.

-Cállate idiota.- le dijo Edward que salió en mi defensa.- lo que haga con mi novia te vale un pepino, yo no me ando metiéndome con la tuya y las porquerías que hacen.- Rose puso mala cara y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Edward que solo se comenzó a reír más.

-Rose que le dijiste a tu mamá, sobre que no llegaras en una semana?.- le pregunte a Rosalie ya que Alice no tenía que dar explicaciones, ni yo tampoco pero Rose sí.

-Nada solo dije que estaría en casa de Alice toda la semana, obviamente contigo también, y mi mamá me dijo que no había problema.- Rose se encogió de hombros. Llegamos a la casa de Alice como a las 6:30, ellos también ya nos estaban esperando, la única diferencia es que ellos no se quejaron como el idiota de Emmett, continuamos nuestro viaje a New York a donde llegamos como a las 8:30 de la noche, justo íbamos entrando en el hotel cuando vimos a varios fotógrafos parados en la puerta, yo me puse pálida y Edward volteo a ver a Jasper que se llevó las manos a la cara, y Emmett se rasco la cabeza.

-Que vamos a hacer?.-pregunto Edward nervioso.

-No lo sé, nunca en mis 32 jodidos años había estado en una situación así.- dijo Jasper, abrazando a Alice.

-Ni yo Jasper.- dijo Edward, poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna.- pero no las voy a exponer, tu sabes porque.- le dijo y Jasper hecho la cabeza para atrás y solo un gemido de frustración.

-Llámale a Quil.- dijo Emmett poniéndose serio, nosotras solo nos veíamos y las tres teníamos la misma cara de preocupación.- dile que salga con la camioneta por nosotros y nos vemos a dos calles de aquí, nos cambiamos de coche y llegamos nosotros antes que ellas, obviamente las vamos a estar esperando en la suite.

-Buena idea Emi.- le dijo Jasper sacando su iPhone y hablándole a ese tal Quil, le dio instrucciones y mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a dos calles más lejos del hotel, donde esperamos cerca de 5 minutos, cuando llego la misma camioneta que recordaba ellos se despidieron rápidamente y se subieron a la camioneta, nosotros nos fuimos tras de ellos, solo para ver qué pasaba, en cuanto bajaron de la camioneta les tomaron muchísimas fotos, les hicieron preguntas y como 50 tipas se les lanzaron lo que me daba ganas de golpearlas pero tuve que suprimir el impulso yo sabía muy bien que ellos eran famosos, no eran cualquier jodido grupo de tres pesos, posaron para cada foto y sonreían, se veían tan natural que me preguntaba si cuando estaban con nosotras no sería solo una jodida actuación.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa!! me van a preguntar otro capi??

pss sii otroo capii y sqee stuve pensando que

como tengo vacaciones, y no tengo nada que hacer

pues actualizare diario si mi cerebro lo permite, y espero

que asi sea, si actualizare diario pero solo hasta el domingo

porque el lunes ya tengo clases entonces pues ya sin futuro

de actulizar diario, tambien otra noticia no habra mas Alice Pov.

por un tiempo y tengo una explicacion los POVS de Alice no los

escribia yo entonces mi adorada Beta no se encuentra muy bien

en estos momentos como para escribir, por lo que mi cerebro no

podra dar el Pov normal de Bella y ademas el de Rosalie y Alice

entonces suspenderemos los Pov de Alice hasta que mi Beta se

sienta mejor, gracias por los reviews me encantan y me inspiran

ya lo saben asi que pues si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia

con el botoncito verde porfaa qe no tiene dientes y se las va a comer.

!Kari!


	10. starlight

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el grupo del que hablo es Muse, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**Starlight.**

En mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas la posibilidad de que solo fuera una jodida actuación esto y si lo pensaba bien, no tenía sentido que alguien como el se interesara en alguien como yo, mi cabeza decía eso y de nuevo mi jodido corazón se metía en donde no le llamaban y me decía que cuando estaban con nosotros eran sinceros y en momentos como hace un rato si era una actuación. Como sea el tiempo paso, cenamos y decidimos que hoy no saldríamos a ningún lado, así que nos dirigimos cada quien a su recamara, creo que todos me habían notado ausente durante la cena y es que por más que me dijeran que el no actuaba conmigo, algo dentro me decía que si era así.

-Bella, mi amor que pasa?.- pregunto Edward abrazándome.

-Nada.- le respondí, pero me separe de él.

-Si no pasa nada porque te alejas de mí?.- me pregunto pero ahora me tomo de la cara obligándome a mirarlo, algo que no debió de hacer, sus estúpidas lagunas azules mostraban dolor por mi jodido rechazo y me quise golpear con lo primero que encontrara a mi paso por provocar algo así.

-Yo…lo siento.- le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, el beso mi cabeza.

-No lo sientas mi amor solo dime que sucede.- me pidió sin despegar sus labios de mi cabeza.

-Es solo que aún no lo comprendo, creo que mi estúpido cerebro se niega a aceptar que tu…pues te fijes en alguien como yo, es ilógico.-le explique aun con la cara oculta en su pecho.

-Bella, tu eres lo que yo necesito.- me beso de nuevo la cabeza, después me soltó y fui a cambiarme al baño, salí enfundada en mi short y una camiseta, él estaba con las manos detrás de su cabeza viendo hacia el techo, solo con el pantalón de su pijama y sin playera, me recosté a un lado de él.

-En que piensas?.- le pregunte poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-En que solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos, quiero que esta semana no acabe Bella, no quiero dejarte.- me dijo y yo seguía con la cabeza en su pecho pero simplemente no me atreví a voltear a verlo.-Bella te quiero y jamás esas palabras habían sonado tan sinceras como ahora.

-Yo también te quiero Edward.- nos metimos en la cama y el como de costumbre comenzó a cantarme como en la tarde fue Starlight y en una fracción de minuto yo ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarme a la luz que entraba por la ventana, fue extraño no sentir los brazos cálidos sobre mi cuerpo, gire lentamente la cabeza solo para encontrarme que Edward no estaba a mi lado, me senté rápidamente y mi cabeza dio una vuelta de 180° sentí que me iba a desmayar por lo que me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos, trate de tranquilizarme, de nuevo abrí los ojos y me asegure de que nada se movía, me levante lentamente de la cama y mire mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche eran las 10:00am, un poco tarde comparado a como me levanto normalmente, salí de la recamara y camine hacia la sala , en donde se encontraban todos solo faltaba yo, Alice se encontraba sentada a un lado de Jasper con las piernas sobre él, Rose en el otro sillón con la cabeza de Emmett sobre sus piernas y Edward sentado en el sillón individual con una guitarra acústica en las manos, el primero en verme fue Jasper, pero le hice señas de que se callara, siguieron platicando normal y pronto todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia bueno todos menos Edward que me estaba dando la espalda, nadie hiso algún comentario de que yo estuviera ahí, así que sigilosamente me acerque a Edward y mientras saltaba hacia el grite:

-Buh!!.- el salto en el sillón y todos estaban teniendo un ataque de risa por su cara, el comenzó a reír también, dejo a un lado la guitarra y como yo me encontraba en su espalda tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta que caí sobre él.

-Esa es la manera en que me das lo buenos días.- me dijo sonriendo y mi respuesta fue un pequeño beso en los labios.-Umm…eso no me convencerá pequeña.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bella eres una floja todos estábamos despiertos menos tu.- me dijo Alice aventándome un cojín del sillón en donde estaba.

-Por una jodida vez que me ganas en despertar duende ya me estas reclamando.-le dije enseñándole la lengua como siempre que nos empezábamos a pelear.

-Tengo hambre y tu estúpido novio no quería pedir nada hasta que su peque.-dijo Rose haciendo comillas con los dedos y cara de asco.- despertara esa es una joda Bells, da gracias a que despertaste porque 5 minutos más y te hubiera ido a sacar de la cama pero a patadas.

-Demonios ya perdón.- les dije rodando los ojos y tratando de levantarme de donde estaba pero Edward me sentó en sus piernas como si fuera una bebe.

-Mira pequeña calabaza si sigues haciéndome esas caras te voy a patear y yo no juego.- dijo Alice enarcando una ceja, quise hacerle una seña pero algo me lo impidió.

-Le dijiste calabaza?.- comenzó a reírse Emmett de mí.

-Por lo menos es un apodo lindo así que cállate.- le grite

-No es por nada calabacita pero eso suena muy chistoso.- dijo Jasper haciéndole segunda a Emmett, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y Edward se mordía el labio para tratar de no reír.

-Bueno dejando a un lado las burlas hacia mi persona, cual es el plan de hoy?.- pregunte

-Si cual es el plan?.- dijo Rose moviendo las piernas emocionada.

-No lo se, que quieren hacer?.- pregunto Jasper

-No me mires a mi.- le dijo Alice.- decidan ustedes, nosotras vivimos aquí así que digamos que ya conocemos todo.

-Pues no se primero quiero comer algo.- se quejo Emmett

-Bien, pues vamos a comer algo.- les dije levantándome de las piernas de Edward.- saldremos con ustedes?.- les dije, la jodida duda de ayer regreso, Edward me miro de nuevo como ayer y asintió.

-Si Bella no me importa que la prensa hable.- Edward dijo levantándose del sillón, todos se quedaron callados sin comprender porque yo había preguntado eso, y Edward había respondido eso.-Vístanse nos vemos en 40 minutos en el lobby del hotel.- ordeno Edward tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos a la recamara, una vez adentro de la recamara, el me tomo del brazo y me giro para que lo viera.

-Qué demonios te pasa?.- me pregunto un poco agresivo.- quiero decir no cuenta nada de lo que dije ayer en la noche?.

-Sí, solo fue una simple pregunta Edward.- le respondí viendo hacia otro lado menos a sus ojos porque ya sabía con qué me iba a encontrar

-No, ya sé que no fue una simple jodida pregunta, ahora sé porque estabas así ayer.- se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz era dos octavas más arriba de lo normal.- piensas que no quiero que nadie se entere lo que sucede entre nosotros porque crees que me avergüenza.

-Demonios no!!.- grite desesperada.

-Ah! No? Entonces Isabella que demonios es?.- pregunto desesperado, pasándose una mano por la frente, y yo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo conteste.

-Pienso que todo esto es una jodida mentira, a ti no te importo.- le grite y me deje caer en la cama, mierda si ya lo había dicho que más daba lo que siguiera, para mi sorpresa su respuesta fue abrazarme.

-No miento, mierda sé que no es normal creerlo pero qué demonios ganaría con mentirte?.- dijo contra mi hombro y si a en eso tenía razón, él no tenía por qué mentir simplemente pudo haberme ignorado después de su aventura de la primera noche pero no lo había hecho y yo jodidamente estaba arruinando todo con mi estúpida inseguridad de siempre.

-Edward lo siento, es solo que tú eres demasiado irreal.- le dije enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

-Te entiendo Bella, jamás escucha bien esto, **JAMAS** en mis 31 casi 32 años me había pasado algo así, no te negare que había tenido aventuras en mis giras pero…pero nada, ni nadie como tu.- dijo acariciándome la espalda

-Perdón.- le volví a decir y el me tomo de cada lado de la cara, para asi lo pudiera ver.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Bella, solo te pido que confíes en mi.- me pidió y era algo que yo no le pude negar.

-Te prometo que confiare en ti.- el sonrió en respuesta y yo me zafe de su agarre para así dirigirme a mi maleta y sacar unos jeans, con una playera color gris y mis tenis del mismo color que la playera, sin decir una sola palabra me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para aclarar mis pensamientos. Me metí al agua tibia y cerré los ojos ante el contacto del agua con mi cuerpo, cuando de repente sentí unas manos sobre mi cintura, abrí de golpe los ojos y ahí estaba mi milagro personal dedicándome una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de las peleas Isabella?.- me pregunto Edward con voz súper sensual al oído, en ese momento deje de respirar.-Las reconciliaciones.-dijo antes darle la vuelta a mi cuerpo para así quedar frente a frente, nos comenzamos a besar muy apasionadamente, cuando mis pulmones exigieron aire, me separe pero el ataco mi cuello el cual mordió y succiono hasta dejarme una marca, por la que después tendría problemas pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, lo sentí endurecerse contra mi pierna lo que me encendió al momento, sin pensarlo deslice mis manos desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su estómago, el jadeo al sentir mi mano tan cerca de su endurecido sexo, pero entonces en vez de darle lo que él deseaba lleve mis manos a su espalda y el soltó un gruñido en protesta, comencé a besar sus hombros y el principio de su pecho ya que él no me permitía llegar más lejos. Se llevó uno de mis senos a su boca y con una mano masajeo el otro, para después de cambiar y repetir la mecánica, descendió una de sus manos hasta mi centro e introdujo un dedo, yo jadee ante la sensación de placer.

-Bella estas tan jodidamente mojada.- y eso puede que fuera cierto pero por si lo había olvidado nos estábamos bañando.

-Tal vez se deba a que…nos estamos bañando.- como pude le dije con voz entrecortada, el enarco una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente, en respuesta metió otro dedo y yo me sentí en el cielo igual que siempre que tenía sexo con él, comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos con un ritmo delicioso.

-Isabella enserio crees que sea por el agua?.- me pregunto y yo no pude ni responder estaba muy ocupada en mi nube de placer. Cuando me sentía llegar al orgasmo, el saco sus dedo pero rápidamente lo sustituyo por su miembro y eso era mucho mejor siguió al mismo ritmo, y cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro. Salio de mi, y continuamos con nuestra ducha, me ayudo a tallarme la espalda y lavarme el cabello, yo hice lo mismo con el, cuando estábamos por terminar. Me beso desde el cuello hasta la oreja.

-Isabella esta ha sido la mejor reconciliación de mi vida.- beso mi hombro y salió de la regadera y ahí me quede plasmada como 2 minutos, cerré el agua y salí, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, salimos 50 minutos después si de nuevo tarde nos encontramos con todos en el lobby del hotel tal y como Edward les había dicho, por supuesto las bromas de Emmett y Jasper no faltaron.

-Bella cuando dejaras la ropa de Edward en paz para que ya no te la tenga que estar quitando?.- dijo Emmett en cuanto nos vio, yo solo rodee los ojos, pero eso no había sido lo peor, definitivamente mi muerte fue cuando Jasper vio la marca que Edward había dejado en la parte baja de mi cuello, casi en la clavícula.

-Bella, acaso ese es un chupetón? Ouch ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo.- dijo Jasper y yo había adquirido una tonalidad de rojo escarlata, Alice y Rose también se burlaron de mí y cada que tenían la oportunidad lo mencionaban solo para hacerme enojar. Nuestro dia comenzó en un restaurante en el centro de New York, desayunamos tranquilamente y ahí se nos unió su manager Sam y Paul un músico con el que al parecer se llevaban genial, y es que los dos eran muy divertidos y amables, obviamente les hicieron preguntas sobre nosotras y ellos solo contestaron con algo tan simple como: **"son nuestras novias"** en respuesta como era obvio Sam y Paul se quedaron en shock para después preguntar si era broma ellos negaron y ellos se sorprendieron más aun, después fuimos a recorrer la cuidad obviamente nos topamos con muchísimos fans que se nos quedaban viendo como si nos quisieran matar y es que para ser sincera si yo los hubiera visto así como ellos nos veían a nosotras con ellos, pues también las hubiera querido matar, ellos muy amables se tomaban fotos y firmaban autógrafos a quienes se los pedían, pero jamas nos dejaban a un lado y eso hacia que los fans o mejor dicho las fans nos quisieran matar.

El dia paso muy divertido, habíamos visitado algunos de los lugares más famosos de New York, hasta que íbamos caminando y pasamos por un Wal-Mart, Jasper comenzó a gritar que quería entrar asi que solo por darle gusto entramos, caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a los juguetes.

-Quiero este Spiderman.- dijo Jasper sonriendo y tomando la caja en donde el venia el muñeco, asé me recordaba tanto a mi pequeño hermano Seth con la única diferencia que Seth tenía 4 años y el 32.

-Para que quieres eso?.- pregunto Alice viendo al súper héroe.

-Oh! Alice no me digas que no sabes que amo a Spiderman.- y obvio que Alice lo sabía, de hecho en su computadora tenía cerca de unas 100 fotos solo de el si no es que más de las cuales 30 eran vestido de Spiderman. De repente vio unos disfraces colgados y corrió hacia ellos, se compró como 3 uno clásico y otro negro y uno de no sé qué color, el punto es que salimos de Wal-Mart con un Jasper súper emocionado con unos disfraces y un muñeco del maldito súper héroe, seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta que dieron las 6:00 de la tarde y decidimos que era hora de regresar al hotel, cenamos tranquilamente, jugamos póker en el que la contienda estaba entre Edward y Rosalie, yo era un asco para el póker por lo que perdía casi de inmediato pero Edward y Rosalie jugaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como a las 11:00 de la noche decidimos que ya no teníamos ganas de salir y que mañana sin falta iríamos a algún bar o algo parecido a divertirnos, la verdad es que el día con ellos había sido de lo más espectacular, y las noches en brazos de Edward eran las mejores, había sido un día largo, así que solo me abrazo y comenzó a cantarme una canción esta vez Blackout, y me estaba dando cuenta que todos los días me cantaba una diferente, no terminaba ni la segunda estrofa cuando yo estaba cayendo en una profunda inconciencia.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa tal y como lo prometi actulizaree diario

hoy casi no actulizoo no tenia tantas ganas pero

lo prometido es deuda, espero que les guste un

pequeño lemmon, y una pequeña discucion no todo

tenia que ser miel sobre hojuelas cierto, pero bueno

espero mañana actualizar y que el cap. sea mas largo

QUEJAS Y SUGERENCUAS CON EL BOTONCITO!!

Los reviews son gratis

!Kari!


	11. i belong to you

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. El grupo del que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La historia es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

** I belong to you.**

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo seguía obscuro, tome mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, y vi que eran las 3:30 am, no sé porque me desperté a esta hora, gire un poco mi cabeza solo para observar que Edward estaba en un profundo sueño con la cara en mi espalda, cerré de nuevo los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero definitivamente ya no podía, me deslice de su lado sin despertarlo, pero en cuanto me levante de la cama él se removió buscando mi contacto, solo fue un momento porque volvió a sumirse en su sueño profundo y tranquilo, me dirigí a la mochila en donde traía una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, los tome y salí sigilosamente de la recamara tratando de no despertar a nadie, camine hacia el balcón donde la luz estaba prendida, algo extraño así que observe cuidadosamente tratando de no interrumpir a nadie, pero solo estaba Alice, sentada en el suelo con las piernas colgando por los espacios a la barandilla, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y ella volteo algo asustada.

-Así debes de tener la conciencia.- le dije sentándome a un lado de ella.

-Si igual de sucia que la tuya.- me dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-Puede que tengas razón Alice.- le dije regresándole el golpe.

-Y que haces despierta a esta hora?.- me pregunto recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo encendí un cigarro y en respuesta recargue mi cabeza en la suya.

-No lo se, últimamente eh dormido muy bien.- le dije en un suspiro

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta.- dijo señalándome la marca morada en mi cuello.- nunca te había visto una marca así.

-Pues esta es la marca de las consecuencias de una pelea.- dije tocándome la marca en mi cuello.

-Una pelea?.- pregunto muy confundida.

-Si una pelea Alice, ya sabes todo fruto de mi inseguridad.- le confesé

-Ay amiga tu y yo estamos cortadas por la misma tijera.- me dijo soltando una risita algo triste.

-Qué hay de ti, porque estás aquí a esta hora?.- le pregunte llevándome mi cigarro a la boca, para después dárselo a Alice quien se lo llevo a la boca antes de responder.

-Supongo que no podía dormir.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, señal de que algo le preocupaba.

-Alice, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar esta semana y en verdad moría por un momento a solas con las dos, no está Rose pero tú que piensas de todo esto?.- le pregunte, porque en verdad necesitaba saber que pensaba de toda esta locura.

-Pienso que me va a doler hasta la chingada cuando se vaya.- suspiro.

-Esto es una mierda Alice tu sabes que no me había enamorado de nadie después de lo que paso con Alec, pero ahora sin poder evitarlo me estoy enamorando de Edward y es estúpido porque esto no es más que un jodido juego y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.-le dije llevándome de nuevo el cigarro a la boca y el haber aceptado la realidad me hacía sentir un jodido agujero en el pecho.

-Sí, lo es Bella y también no se en que jodido momento me paso, tú me conoces sabes que no soy ningún jodido santo ni nada parecido pero con Jasper no puedo pensar con claridad, y lo peor es cuando él dice que me quiere.- volvió a suspirar.- porque cuando lo dice no me queda más que creerle y no puedo evitar que el sentimiento sea reciproco.

-Tranquila, duende lo mismo me pasa a mí, estamos en el mismo juego lo recuerdas.- le dije.- no sé qué va a pasar cuando la semana se termine y tengamos que regresar a la cruda, fría y jodida realidad.- y era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo a mi casi hermana no sabía que iba a pasar, tal vez regresaría a ser la misma perra de siempre, o tal vez no aun no lo sabía.

-Bella, pues no nos queda de otra más que disfrutar del momento, ya después nos enfrentaremos con las consecuencias que deje todo esto.- no le pude contestar, yo solo asentí porque las palabras de Alice eran verdad a este punto ya no quedaba más que solo disfrutar.

-Que tal el sexo con Edward?.- pregunto quitando su cabeza de mi hombro y mirarme fijamente, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Que te importa maldita duende chismosa.- le dije aventándola y sacando un segundo cigarrillo de mi cajetilla.

-Vamos Bella esa carita de satisfacción que traes lo dice todo.- dijo sonriendo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, mientras yo encendía mi cigarro.

-Cállate Marie Alice que tú también traes carita de "Jasper me ha hecho tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida".- le dije entre risas, Alice tomo un cigarro y lo encendió para así no quitarme el mío.

-Bueno no tengo porque negarlo si es la verdad.- dijo sínicamente

-Bien pues no necesito saberlo.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-De todas formas me lo dirás, tu todo me cuentas Isabella Marie.- me dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

-Puede que tengas razón.- le dije mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

-Entonces para que te niegas solo dilo y ya.- me dijo, tirando un poco de ceniza por la barandilla.

-De acuerdo, Edward no solo es un dios de la guitarra, también es un dios en la cama.- le dije comenzando a reírme por mi jodido comentario.

-WoOw!! Pues a ver si me lo prestas no?.- dijo entre risas.-De acuerdo no yo con Jasper estoy muy bien, la verdad es que también es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Si un día la banda se desintegrara podrían convertirse en gigolós y definitivamente no morirían de hambre.- le dije riendo y Alice reía conmigo. Terminamos de fumar y nos metimos a la suite, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada una regreso a su habitación.

-A dónde fuiste?.- pregunto Edward, en cuanto cruce la puerta.

-Umm…yo me desperté y ya no pude dormir así que salí a fumar y me encontré a Alice y estuvimos platicando.- le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesita de noche a dejar mis cigarros y el encendedor, para después volver a meterme a la cama con Edward.

-Platicando? Sobre qué?.- pregunto muy curioso.

-No seas chismoso Edward Bellamy y mejor duérmete, de hecho no debiste despertar.- le dije tocando su nariz con mi dedo índice.

-Si lo sé, pero cuando no te sentí en mis brazos automáticamente desperté.- me respondió

-De hecho ni tan automáticamente, pero como sea vamos a dormir porque aún es temprano. El me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo y comenzó a medio tararear-debido al sueño-una canción y me volví a dormir.

-Buenos días solecito!!.-me dijo Alice al oído, que demonios hacia Alice en mi habitación? Abrí los ojos poco a poco solo para encontrarla sonriéndome.

-Alice qué demonios haces aquí?.- le pregunte

-Shh!! Vas a despertar a Edward.- me reclamo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-Demonios con más razón que haces aquí?.-dije tratando de levantarme

-Necesito que me acompañes.- me dijo jalándome de la mano para levantarme de la cama.

-A dónde? Para empezar Marie que jodida hora es?.- le pregunte estirando mis brazos.

-Las 7:00am ahora mueve el trasero porque Rose nos está esperando.

-De acuerdo ya voy pero a dónde vamos?.- estaba un poco confundida.

-Ayer Rose y yo vimos algo que sé que te gustara.- me dijo entregándome el mismo pantalón de ayer, yo lo tome y me lo puse, Alice me entrego la sudadera gris con estrellas y mis los tome y me los puse, ella amarro mis agujetas y me jalo.

-Alice?.- la llame en cuento cerré la puerta de la recamara.

-Que quieres? Bella si alguno de ellos despierta ya no podremos ir a.- me dijo llevándome al lobby donde Rose ya nos esperaba.

-Porque carajo tardaron tanto?.- pregunto Rose en cuanto nos vio en el lobby, Alice solo me señalo y yo rodee los ojos.

-Bella ya sabes a dónde vamos?.- pregunto Rose.

-De hecho no tengo la menor idea tu si me dirás?.- le puse cara de gatito con botas y ella asintió sonriendo.

-Iremos a una tienda por la que pasamos ayer y vimos algo para los chicos.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Y porque demonios yo no lo vi?.- les pregunte

-Ibas algo ocupada besándote con Edward.- se comenzaron a burlar y yo solo les hice una seña con el dedo. Salimos del hotel y caminamos cerca de 10 minutos platicamos acerca de qué demonios sentíamos con esto que nos estaba pasando, en lo que todas coincidimos es que para nuestra jodida suerte estábamos enamoradas de eso tres rock stars super sexys que en este momento estaban dormidos tranquilamente en su suite en el hotel.

Llegamos a una tienda que aparentemente acababan de abrir y es que eran las 7:30am, Alice corrió hacia un aparador que contenía una plumilla para tocar la guitarra, me la enseño y mi respuesta solo fue rodar los ojos Edward tenía un millón de esas cosas así que para que querría otra?.

-Bella no pongas esa cara acércate sé que te gustara lo que tiene.- me dijo Alice, sin decir una sola palabra, cuando vi porque era especial esa jodida plumilla me quede son palabras, tenía una **i **grabada en el centro además era color negra y no era para utilizarla tocando la guitarra era para que la utilizaras como dije para collar, habían muchas de varios colores con todas las letras del abecedario por lo que Alice compro una en amarillo, yo compre la negra que me llamo desde que la vi y rose compro una color plata. Salimos de la tienda y enfrente había un Starbucks pasamos a comprar café para todos y prácticamente corrimos al hotel porque para este momento ya faltaban 10 minutos para las 9:00am y sabía que ellos ya estarían despiertos y esperándonos.

-Ustedes tres.- grito Emmett señalándonos con un dedo.- a donde carajo se fueron?.- las tres pusimos cara de me hablas a mí? Y solo sonreímos sin responder, en ese momento Edward y Jasper salieron de la mini cocina y nos miraron con enojo.

-Isabella me quieres explicar porque te saliste sin avisarme?.- me dijo Edward acercándose como un león a su presa, yo di unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Pues en realidad no tengo porque avisarte a donde voy estoy bastante grandecita para avisar no crees?.- le dije alejándome de el.

-No me importa solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, de no haber sido porque dejaste tu celular y todas tus cosas, hubiera pensado que me abandonaste.- me dijo muy serio, y yo le sonreí en respuesta y ahora acercándome a el de nuevo hasta llegar abrazarlo y rodearlo con mis brazos.

-No te dejaría jamás.- le susurre al oído antes de besarlo.

-Que cursis son ustedes dos.- dijo Jasper.- Eddy nunca en mi vida te había visto asi me sorprendes hermano.

-Pues ni yo tampoco te había visto así.- le dijo moviendo la cabeza señalando a Alice que estaba en brazos de Jasper.

-No sé qué me dio. Pero la amo.- cuando dijo eso Alice dejo de respirar y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas, Rose abrió la boca y yo me le quede viendo a Jasper como si viniera de otro planeta.

-Supongo que a los tres.- replico Emmett.- yo también amo a Rosie, supongo que no hay alguien mejor para mí que ella.-definitivamente nadie sabía que decir o por lo menos ninguna de las tres.

-Si Emmett por una vez en tu vida tienes razón, yo amo a Bella más de lo que debería.- dijo Edward y casi me desmayo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio después de esa conversación, ellos nos veían algo nerviosos, y nosotras seguíamos sin poder responder, estábamos en jodido shock.

-Bella dije algo malo?.- pregunto Edward en un susurro a mi oído.

-Umm…no…no nada.-fue lo único que pude decir el asintió y se levantó, él y Jasper salieron al balcón a platicar y Emmett abrazaba a Rose que tampoco reaccionaba.

-Tengo hambre.- por fin dije.-podemos desayunar aquí?.- pregunte, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Si, ahorita pedimos algo.- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a el teléfono, ordeno el desayuno y regreso a su lugar junto a Rose. En ese momento Edward y Jasper regresaron a la sala pero en vez de sentarse con nosotros, cada uno se fue a su recamara, estaba dispuesta a levantarme cuando Edward regreso con su laptop y Jasper salió de su recamara con una caja de cd .

-Para qué es eso?.- les pregunte, Alice también tenía curiosidad lo sabía por como los veía.

-Ya verán.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron a buscar no sé qué cosa en la computadora y pronto Emmett se les unió y entre los tres comenzaron a señalar y a decir cosas que no entendíamos. Cuando de repente Edward nos sonrió.

-Escuchen.- nos dijo y comenzó la canción de **"I belong to you". **Edward la comenzó a cantar y los otros dos la siguieron. Casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción.

**When these pillars get pulled down  
It will be you who wears the crown  
And I'll owe everything to you****  
"I belong to you**

How much pain has cracked your soul?  
How much love would make you whole?  
You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I'd travel half the world to say  
"I belong to you"

And she attacks me like a Leo  
When my heart is split like Rio  
And I assure you my debts are real

I can't find the words to say  
When I'm confused  
I travel half the world to say  
"You are my muse"

Ah! Réponds,  
Réponds à ma tendresse  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
Réponds à ma tendresse!  
Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse!

I belong  
I belong to you

Woo!

I can't find the words to say  
They're overdue  
I traveled half the world to say

Cuando la terminaron de cantar yo no sabía que decir, esa canción me encantaba.

-Esa canción es de nosotros para ustedes.- dijo Jasper.

-Porque en realidad esa canción dice lo que nosotros sentimos por ustedes además esa canción dice algo muy cierto.- dijo Emmett

-Nosotros les pertenecemos.- termino Edward y yo estaba atónita, demasiada información para mi jodido cerebro. Rose no pudo contener las lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett que solo le susurraba cosas al oído, Alice beso a Jasper y yo…bueno yo seguía atónita en mi lugar.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Edward abrazándome por los hombros.

-Umm…si creo que solo necesito aire.- le dije levantándome para dirigirme al balcón, antes de salir pregunte.- alguien tiene un cigarro lo necesito.-Emmett me lanzo la cajetilla y siguió hablando con Rose, yo salí al balcón y me senté con las piernas entre los espacios de la barandilla así como lo había hecho con Alice, Edward salió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Que es lo que pasa Bella?.- dijo tomando mi mano y jugando con mis dedos.

-Solo tengo miedo.- le confesé viendo al horizonte

-Miedo de que? De mí? De todo esto que está pasando?.- me pregunto nervioso, yo seguía fumando sin saber bien que contestar.

-Miedo al jodido amor que te tengo Edward, porque esto se va a terminar y mi vida se va a ir al infierno y no sabré como salir.- le dije recargando mi frente en su hombro.

-Isabella, perdóname esto no debió pasar, no debí de entrar a tu vida, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo y no puedo evitarlo.- me dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Si lo sé porque estamos en la misma situación.- lo abrace y cuando termine de fumar, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, Jasper seguí grabando los cd que contenían las canciones que ellos nos dedicaban, desayunamos tranquilamente, escuchando música, cuando terminamos cada quien se dirigió a su recamara pero esta vez no quedamos en una hora determinada para salir. Edward decidió que quería pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, estuvo tocando la guitarra y cantando mis canciones preferidas. Así paso el tiempo hasta que me metí a bañar, y me vestí en lo que Edward se bañaba, hasta como las 3:00 de la tarde que Alice llamo a mi celular para ver si planeábamos salir de la recamara, le dije que nos veíamos en 5 minutos. Cuando salí, Emmett y Rose estaban teniendo su escena caliente en la sala, Rosalie estaba encima de Emmett besándose apasionadamente, me quede parada sin hacer ruido cuando Alice salio de su recamara para encontrarse con semejante escena, me hiso señas para que gritáramos al mismo tiempo.

-ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!!.- gritamos Alice y yo provocando que Rose saltara de donde se encontraba con un bonito tono de rojo escarlata, momento memorable porque Rose jamás se sonrojaba, estallamos en risas y Rose nos gritó en respuesta.

-Malditas perras me asustaron.- grito furioso.

-Ni modo, ahora deja de estar de sucia y vámonos.- ordeno Alice y así salimos los seis de la suite, tomados de la mano, nos encontramos con una legión de fans a fuera del hotel, que nos querían matar con la vista, Edward solo me susurraba "no las veas, siempre es lo mismo". Pasamos todo el día visitando la cuidad hasta como las 8:00pm que regresamos al hotel a cambiarnos y ponernos algo mas decente, porque saldríamos a un karaoke. Me vestí con una blusa color negra, con unos tacones animal prin. Negros también que Alice me presto, y pues me veía un poco más decente. Edward se veía jodidamente caliente con esos pantalones color gris, playera blanca, tenis color gris y un saco gris con negro, jodidamente caliente.

-Ed?.- le hable un poco insegura mirando lo que le había comprado esta mañana.

-Si?.- dijo acercándose a mi

-Umm…yo te compre esto.- le extendí una pequeña cajita color negro.

-Gracias no debiste.- comenzó a decir pero cuando la abrió se quedó callado.

-Umm…no sé si es un buen regalo pero quería que tuvieras algo mío, bueno de mi.- le explique y el solo sonrió.

-Gracias Bella.- me beso apasionadamente y casi nos quedamos en el hotel, pero Jasper comenzó a tocar la puerta como desesperado y a gritar.

-Edward Bellamy e Isabella Swan si no salen de esa recamara en 10 segundos entrare por ustedes estén como estén.- gritaba y golpeaba la puerta. Edward juro que quería matarlo, igual o más que yo pero al final salimos.

-Con una mierda Jasper, si tanto quieres ir a ese jodido lugar ya te hubieras largado y a mí me hubieras dejado de estar chingando.- le dijo con molestia, antes de salir se puso la cadena con la plumilla que tenía mi inicial y salimos del hotel, nos llevó Quil al afamado karaoke, ahí ya nos esperaba Sam y Paul.

Alice, Rosalie y yo pasamos a cantar la de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, recordando que Alice decía que esa canción era de ella y de Jasper, luego cantamos la de Flourescent Adolescent de los Artic Monkeys que era una de las preferidas de Rose, y luego la de Heartkiller de HIM. Jasper trato de cantar la de Welcome to the Black Parade de My Chemical Romance, Emmett canto -muy lindo por cierto- la de Justufy de The Rasmus y por últimos Edward que canto –porque yo se lo pedí- la de In Loving Memory de Alter Bridge, y como alguna vez pensé que si el la cantaba sería absolutamente más linda y me haría llorar, justo eso paso unas lágrimas se me escaparon, normalmente no hubiera sucedido eso, pero claro en la fiesta comenzamos a tomar y para esa hora de nuevo mi cuerpo tenia algunos grados de alcohol más de lo que debería tener.

De nuevo regrese al hotel jodidamente ebria, creo que no tanto como la primera vez que entre a la suite pero si estaba ebria.

-Bella, toda la jodida noche eh tenido ganas de hacer esto.- dijo antes de besarme para comenzar a quitar mi blusa.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa buenoo sii ya se que habia dicho diario**

**solo que ayer la inspiracion no me llego hasta como **

**las 12:00pm y pues ya no pude actualizar, pero aqui esta **

**este capi no esta sucio pero el que sigue si, veremos si ya **

**tiene POVALICE pero no lo se, asi que espero que les guste **

**ya saben quejas y sugerencias con el botoncito prometo que no**

**se las va a comer!!!**

**!Kari!**


	12. time is running out

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. El grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía. **

* * *

**Time is running out.**

-Bella eh querido hacer esto toda la noche.- me dijo Edward quitándome la blusa que traía puesta, deje de respirar puede que estuviera ebria, pero no estúpida, comenzó a besar mi cuello y después mis hombros, yo lleve las manos a su cabello cuando de repente él se detuvo.

-Isabella no voy a tener sexo contigo.- me dijo y sentí que todo el calor que había en mi cuerpo me abandono de repente, al igual que la sangre.-Te voy a hacer el amor.- me dijo y sentí un leve mareo, yo sabía que ya nos habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera acostumbrada a que el me amara, mi cerebro aun no lo asimilaba y creo que no lo asimilaría, pero como sea esas palabras tuvieron efecto en mi porque tome su cara y lo bese suave y dulcemente, todo sin prisas este momento estaba diseñado para que los dos lo disfrutáramos de tal manera que se podría estar estallando la tercera guerra mundial y nosotros no lo notáramos, para este momento solo existíamos él y yo nadie más. Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras nos besábamos cuando estuvo completamente desabrochada la deslice de su cuerpo rozando la punta de mis dedos en sus brazos, el simple toque lo hiso estremecer, lo aleje de mí solo para poder besarlo necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, bese su cuello, su pecho hasta su estómago, en ese momento Edward volvió a tomar el control, me recostó en la cama suavemente y comenzó a besar de nuevo mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello hasta mi estómago, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo quito, me senté en la cama e hice lo mismo con su pantalón, todo era extremadamente lento pero lo estábamos disfrutando, desabrocho mi sostén y se llevó a la boca uno de mis senos, se sentía tan bien que lleve mis manos a su cabello exigiéndole que siguiera, luego cambio al otro y yo moví mis manos de su cabello a su espalda. Llegue al resorte de su bóxer y metí la mano para acariciar su sexo, el jadeo contra mi pecho y yo sonreí en respuesta.

-Bella, te necesito.- dijo con voz entrecortada y grave por el placer.

-Tanto como yo a ti.- le respondí, y Edward quito la única prenda que tenía mi cuerpo y también quito la suya, para después posicionarse sobre mí.

-Te amo Isabella Swan.- dijo mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí, yo gemí de placer y el comenzó con ese delicioso ritmo que me hacía ver estrellas y luces de colores, lo acompañe en los movimientos que cada vez se hacían más rápidos hasta que los dos explotamos. Él se quedó sobre mí, tratando de calmarse y mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

-Te amo.- le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

-Tanto como yo a ti.- me respondió y salió de mí, me abrazo como todas las noches y comenzó a cantar I belong to you, 2 minutos después estaba en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté, por la terrible sed que tenía, gracias al maldito alcohol de anoche me levante de la cama y vi que la ropa de Edward seguía en el piso asi que tome sus bóxer y su camisa y me los puse, me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando vi que Edward salía del baño.

-Buenos días mi amor.- me dijo acercándose para darme un beso dulce y cargado de ¿amor? Si creo que si era amor.

-Buenos días.- le dije separándome de el y dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bonito atuendo.- se burló, yo rodee los ojos y me di una vuelta para que viera bien como me veía.

-Te gusta?.- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Demasiado.- dijo abrazándome de la cintura.

-Ya lo sabía.- le dije tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación, inmediatamente me dirigí a la pequeña cocina y tome una Coca-Cola light del refrigerador, mientras Edward saludo a Jasper y Alice que estaban viendo la tele, Rose y Emmett seguían en su recamara haciendo no sé qué cosa, no me importaba y no me quería enterar por el bien de mi salud mental.

-Buenos días.- les dije acercándome a ellos para saludarlos, Alice en cuanto me vio enarco una ceja y luego rodo los ojos.

-Buenos días mi amor, con que me pones el cuerno?.- comenzó a bromear Alice.

-Oh! Por dios mi vida como puedes decir eso yo jamás te seria infiel.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro amor te creo, aunque traigas ropa del otro.- me dijo dramáticamente y las dos comenzamos a reír de nuestras estupideces, me acerque a Jasper para saludarlo también.

-Me gusta tu ropa Bella.- dijo tratando de burlarse

-Lo se, esta genial verdad.- le respondí, tomando la mano de Edward que estaba sentado en el sillón, el hiso que me sentara en sus piernas, estábamos platicando y viendo la tele, esperando en realidad a que Emmett y Rose decidieran salir de su recamara para así poder desayunar, cuando tocaron la puerta, yo por costumbre me levante en un salto y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude, para mi sorpresa era Sam.

-Hey.- lo salude.-pasa.- el asintió y entro.

-Buenos días.- nos saludó a todos muy serio, Emmett y Rose salieron en ese momento, súper contentos.- Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes.- les dijo Sam a ellos.

-Claro Sam dinos.- dijo Jasper sentándose correctamente.

-Les traigo sus boletos de avión.- cuando dijo eso toda la felicidad que había en la suite se esfumo.

-Tan pronto?.- pregunto Emmett, con cara de dolor.

-Sí, tenemos un festival en Portugal en 4 días.- les anuncio Sam y yo estaba sintiendo que mis pulmones no funcionaban.

-Claro, cuando nos vamos?.- pregunto Edward con voz quebrada.

-Pasado mañana, lo siento chicos pero es necesario o no llegaremos.- les explico Sam entregándoles los boletos de avión y los tres asintieron.- nos vemos después.- dijo y salió de la suite. Yo no podía respirar por más que lo intentara el terrible nudo en mi garganta no lo permitía, Edward veía su boleto de avión como si fuera su sentencia de muerte, Jasper no decía nada solo tenía la mirada perdida y abrazaba a Alice muy fuerte y Emmett casi se pone a llorar por ver como lloraba Rose, así que yo no lo soporte más y me fui corriendo a mi recamara, escuche que Alice decía algo así como "tengo que ir con ella" pero Jasper no la dejo, entre a la recamara y tome mi iPod, mis audífonos y mis cigarros, de nuevo llegue a la sala y todos estaban como los había dejado, salí al balcón y como si mi vida dependiera de ello prendí un cigarro, me puse los audífonos y enfoque mi vista al horizonte sentada en la barandilla como solía hacerlo, tratando de olvidar todo, el amor y el jodido dolor que ahora sentía, por más que quería evitar sentirlo no podía solo quería llorar, nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando y nada podíamos hacer nada, deje salir un suspiro cargado de dolor y seguí fumando, mientras escuchaba **map of the problematic**, la canción termino y comenzó **unintended, **y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos, en ese momento escuche como alguien abría la puerta del balcón y se sentaba a mi lado, moví la cabeza hacia el otro lado tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Bella.- escuche la voz de Rose y Alice a mi lado, no dije nada y solo suspire en respuesta.- Estas bien?.- pregunto Rose preocupada, asentí pero seguía sin voltear.

-Mi vida ya sabes que nos tienes a nosotras.- dijo Alice

-Estamos en esto juntas Bella, tranquila.- volví asentir pero no podía hablar o se darían cuenta que estaba llorando.- Bella voltea a vernos.- negué y ellas suspiraron y volvieron a la suite, seguí llorando en silencio y fumando, no quería ver a Edward solo quería salir corriendo para poder llorar y sumergirme en mi jodido dolor. No se cuento tiempo paso, pero yo seguía en la misma situación, volví a escuchar como la puerta se abría y decidí volver a hacer lo mismo gire la cabeza, pero esta vez unos cálidos brazos que sabían muy bien a quien pertenecían me rodearon y me atrajeron hacia él, Edward acariciaba mi espalda sin decir una sola palabra, su pecho se movía como si estuviera ahogando sus sollozos, enterré mi cara en su pecho y me permití llorar libremente, el tomo aire y en ese momento me di cuenta que el también lloraba, levante la cabeza y vi sus ojos azules completamente rojos, eso me causo un dolor más grande del que tenía.

-Bella, perdóname.- dijo en un sollozo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward.- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Sí, tu no deberías de estar pasando por esto, no debí de entrar en tu vida.- me dijo sollozando aun y lo tome de la cara solo para que me viera a los ojos.

-Edward si no hubieras entrado a mi vida todo sería una jodida mierda.- dije tratando de no llorar con él.

-Te amo Bella, es lo único que tengo que decirte a mi favor.-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y yo en respuesta me incline sobre su mano.

-Eso es lo único que importa Edward, yo también te amo.-le dije antes de besarlo, podía sentir sus lágrimas saldas en sus labios, nuestro beso fue tierno y cargado del dolor que sentíamos los dos.

Regresamos a la suite y todos teníamos la misma cara de dolor, en realidad se notaba la tristeza que teníamos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?.- pregunto Emmett sentado en el sillón abrazando a Rose

-Umm…no me quiero seguir deprimiendo.- dijo Alice

-Ni yo, porque no mejor vamos a algún lado.- les dije aunque si era sincera solo quería dormir en brazos de Edward.

-Bien pero primero a desayunar.- dijo Jasper.

-Ok a desayunar.- dijo Edward rodando los ojos.- vámonos a vestir, nos vemos en una hora?

-Tanto?.-se quejó Emmett.- pues que les vas a hacer?.- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-Nada Emmett, no creas que me la paso teniendo sexo todo el jodido día.- le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ok Edward entonces tienen 25 minutos para estar listos no más, así que ya muévanse porque los veo aquí aun.- dijo Emmett casqueando los dedos, todos rodamos los ojos y nos dirigimos a nuestras recamaras. En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward.

-Puedes contestar amor?.- me pregunto y yo me le quede viendo como si me hubiera pedido que me convirtiera en astronauta.

-Qué? Solo contesta por favor.- no me quedo más que asentir tome su celular y conteste.

-Hola?.- dije con voz insegura

-Bella?.- me dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

-Umm…si.- respondí

-Soy Paul, donde esta Edward? Necesito hablar con él.

-A un lado de mí, pero está a punto de meterse a bañar.

-Dile que afuera del hotel hay muchos paparazzi.- dijo nervioso

-Umm…yo de acuerdo, mejor te lo comunico.- le dije y le di el teléfono a Edward, en ese momento se puso serio, le dijo unas cosas y supongo que le pregunto que, qué pasaría con nosotros porque el solo respondió, "ellas saldrán con nosotros no importa lo que digan" y después colgó.

-Que vas a hacer con la prensa?.- le pregunte en cuanto colgó

-Nada, ahora me voy a bañar.- me beso y entro en el baño, mientras yo escogí la ropa que iba a usar. 10 minutos después salió Edward enfundado en unos jeans color negro con una playera roja. Cuando lo vi solo lo mire de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor, le sonreí y entre en el baño me tarde como 15 minutos en salir, me puse una playera roja, una sudadera del mismo color con estrellas azules, unos jeans azules claro con converse color negro, Edward hiso lo mismo que yo hice cuando salí del baño. Estábamos listos en 25 minutos tal y como dijo Emmett, fuimos los primeros luego Emmett y Rose y por ultimo Alice y Jasper.

-Me quejo de Edward y tu estas peor Jasper.- comenzó a quejarse Emmett

-Cierra la jodida boca Emmett nadie te dice nada a ti verdad así que ya cállate.- le dijo Jasper.-vámonos ya muero de hambre.

-Si claro tanto ejercicio mata Jasper.- me burle de él, me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, llegamos al lobby del hotel y tal como Paul nos dijo habían muchos paparazzi, Edward tomo mi mano y siguió como sin nada salimos y Quil ya nos esperaba con la camioneta. Desayunamos y nos dedicamos a pasear, había una de esas maquinitas de fotos instantáneas, Edward y yo nos tomamos como 10 tiras de esas fotos, besándonos haciendo caras y luego con todos. Tomábamos cada momento que estábamos juntos, lo queríamos atesorar porque nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando. Con nuestra cámara tomamos millones de fotos tantas que nos acabamos la memoria de la cámara, después nos seguimos tomando fotos con su cámara, llegamos cerca de las 9:00 de la noche al hotel ninguno quiso salir, porque nuestro ánimo no era muy bueno a pesar de que nos habíamos divertido mucho, había sido un día maravilloso pero sabíamos que el tiempo se acababa, las manecillas de nuestro reloj se detenían, y eso me causaba dolor en el pecho y hacia que mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. Encendí mi laptop y pase todas las fotos tomadas en el día, las sincronice con mi iPod y lo decidí, este iPod se iba a ir con Edward quería que se lo llevara y tuviera todos estos recuerdos pero no se lo diría hasta que fuera nuestro último minuto juntos.

-Amor? Ya nos vamos a dormir.- me dijo Edward tomando mi laptop de mis manos

-Sí, solo déjame terminar de sincronizar esto.- le dije besándolo

-Umm…de acuerdo.- dijo contra mis labios, me separe y le sonreí.

-Sabes algo?.- le pregunte

-Se muchas cosas mi amor, pero que quieres que sepa?.- me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Que te amo, y que eres no solo el hombre también eres el amor de mi vida.-le dije y el solo respondió con un beso que fue subiendo de tono.

-Bella por favor vámonos a la recamara.- me rogo

-De acuerdo vámonos.- apague la computadora y la guarde antes de darle las buenas noches a todos, para dirigirnos a nuestra recamara.

-Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, te necesito y me duele sabes que el tiempo se está acabando porque te amo tanto que duele.- eso fue lo último que Edward dijo porque nos dedicamos a demostrarnos nuestro amor, que pronto se vería interrumpido y tal vez jamás regresaría.

* * *

**hOlaa hOlaa aqii un capii cortitoo **

**& tristee andoo asi siin mucha inspiracion **

**bno si la tnia pro no tnia compu ni nada en **

**qe pasarlas asi qee pss se fue espero subir el **

**martes...tambien les tengo una noticia ste**

**Fic se acaba como se podran dar cuentta **

**ya nada mas quedan a lo mucho 3 capis o dos **

**la verdad no lo se aun les doy las gracias a todas las**

**qe me han dejado review. me suben el animo y aunqe**

**ste Fic, se termina les quiero pedir que lean la secuela**

**ya veran porque se los pido, muchas gracias a todas**

**!Kari!**


	13. blackout

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE, las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic, la trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Blackout**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, podía sentir la respiración caliente de Edward en mi cuello, amaba ese tipo de sensaciones de pronto comencé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y las innumerables veces en las que me había dicho que me amaba mientras hacíamos el amor, pero entonces también recordé que hoy era nuestro último día juntos, mañana ellos se irían y todo regresaría a la normalidad solo que esta vez todo estaría más roto que nunca, mi vida después de él sería diferente, porque lo amaba, más de lo que había amado a ese estúpido de Alec, más que a nada y nadie lo amaba a él, decidí no deprimirme más y salir de la cama o comenzaría a llorar, me removí en la cama tratando de no despertar a Edward pero fue en vano el me tenía en un agarre tan firme que era casi imposible moverse.

-A donde crees que vas?.- me dijo aun adormilado y con los ojos cerrados.

-Umm…al baño?.- sonó como pregunta pero era una afirmación

-Ah! Perdón es solo que no quería dejar de sentirte entre mis brazos.- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Eso suena bien, pero necesito levantarme.- le dije tratando de quitar su brazo que tenía en mi cintura

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes porque hoy no te pienso dejar ni un solo momento.- asentí, levantándome y sonriendo.

-Te molesta si tomo tu ropa?.- le pregunte enarcando una ceja, el frunció el ceño y rodo los ojos.

-Bella es obvio que no me molesta.- le sonreí inocente y tome su ropa poniéndomela de camino al baño, tarde en salir unos 5 minutos o mas no lo se porque aproveche para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara, cuando salí Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente así que supuse que se había vuelto a dormir, estaba a punto de salir de la recamara, cuando abrió los ojos y enarco una ceja.

-Ibas a algún lado Isabella?.- me pregunto muy serio

-Yo ummm…en realidad no pero salí del baño y te vi dormido decidí no molestarte y pues iba a ver televisión a la sala.- le explique mordiéndome el labio inferior

-Que no se supone que te dije que hoy no te iba a dejar? Y te molestaría dejar de hacer eso.-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

-Hacer que?.- le pregunte confundida y mordí con más fuerza mi labio.

-Eso, deja de morderte el jodido labio.-me ordeno

-Porque?.- pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Porque me dan ganas de succionarlo y es muy temprano como para tener sexo no crees?.- sonrió maliciosamente y yo enarque una ceja.

-No sé de lo que me hablas pero voy a pretender como que te estoy entendiendo.- le dije acercándome a la cama de nuevo.

-Eso quiere decir que me estas tomando de loco.- me miró fijamente y yo solo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.

-Tal vez.- le respondí y me volví a meter en la cama, él estaba desnudo algo de lo que yo no sé porque razón olvide y sentirlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo en esa condición hacia que el calor y el deseo en mi cuerpo aumentaran en un tiempo record, tome aire tratando de controlarme para no saltarle encima.

-Que pasa amor?.- pregunto Edward atrayéndome hacia él, pero yo me negaba o no lograría mi propósito de no saltarle encima.

-Yo nada, solo creo que deberías de ponerte ropa.- le dije tocándole la mejilla

-Te incomoda que este así?.- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido y no me incomodaba es solo que simplemente no me quería ver muy zorra saltándole para tener sexo con el.

-La verdad es que no.- le dije sonriéndole.-pero…

-Pero?.- me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Que así como estas deseo más que nada en el mundo tener sexo contigo.- le dije sonrojándome

-Solo por eso?.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- pues en ese caso no me visto y me dedico a hacer lo que tu cuerpo quiere.- ahora su sonrisa era picara.

-Que no acabas de decir que es muy temprano para tener sexo?, no es como si no quisiera es solo que no dormimos mucho a noche y pues…-deje la frase sin terminar porque Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello y después la clavícula para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa que me había puesto, descendió sus manos hasta mi trasero y me atrajo hacia él. Comenzaron a tocar la puerta y los dos gruñimos en respuesta.

-Despierten.-dijo Emmett.- Vamos a desayunar tengo hambre DESPIERTEN!!.- ahora gritaba, abroche los pocos botones que Edward se había encargado de desabrocharme, me levante y Edward suspiro frustrado, me dirigí a la puerta y justo antes de abrir me gire para mandarle un beso a Edward.

-Que mierda quieres?.- le dije a Emmett fingiendo enojo.

-Que despertaran pero por lo que veo ya estabas despierta.- dijo sonriendo.- que estabas haciéndole a mi amigo picarona?.- movía las cejas sugestivamente

-NADA!!.-le dije levantando las manos, en forma frustrada.-porque tu no me dejaste.- le dije sínicamente y el abrió la boca supongo que jamás se esperó una respuesta así.

-Bella.- me saludo Rose desde el sillón.

-Rose.- me acerque a ella para abrazarla, y recostarme en sus piernas.- porque mierda dejaste que Emmett fuera a joder?.- le dije poniendo cara de sufrimiento

-Porque desde que despertamos solo se ha dedicado a decir ROSE TENGO HAMBRE!.- dijo rodando los ojos.- ni siquiera me dio mis buenos días.- dijo comenzando a reírse.

-Deberías de encerrarlo en tu recamara y tenerlo de esclavo sexual sin comer.- le dije burlándome de Emmett que me lanzaba una mirada envenenada, en ese momento salió Edward de la recamara solo con el pantalón de la pijama, lo primero que hiso fue darle un golpe a Emmett.

-Pendejo por tu culpa ahora me quede sin mi saludo matinal.- le dijo Edward empujándolo al sillón.

-Ya perdóname no? Ni que fuera tan malo.- le dijo Emmett en defensa

-Ok entonces te interrumpiré en pleno acto con Rose y veras que mierda se siente pendejo.- Edward le pego en la cabeza.- en donde están Jasper y Alice?

-Tu no puedes vivir sin Jasper.- se quejo Emmett

-Celos?.- se comenzó a burlar Edward

-No solo lo digo por la pobre de Bella.- yo le hice una seña obscena con la mano y el rodo los ojos.- también ya los fui a despertar y Alice me mando al demonio pero dijo que salían en 5 minutos.

-Claro Emmett tienes que dejarlos acabar lo que empezaron.- le dije, Jasper salió primero y todos nos quedamos callados.

-Que? Ahora porque hablan de mi?.- dijo antes de saludar.

-No hablábamos de ti, y donde esta Alice?.- le pregunto Rose

-Ya viene.- no dijo más Jasper también venia en pijama así que ya sabia perfectamente que estaban haciendo.

-Ok, mientras pediremos el desayuno.- Emmett y Rose lo pidieron ya que eran los dos que estaban molestando con eso de que tenían hambre, Alice salió de su recamara.

-Hey!! Que hay chicos?.- dijo saludando a todos y abrazando a Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Nada.- le dije bostezando

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?.-dijo Rose.- recuerden que es nuestro ultimo día juntos.- cuando me lo recordó me quise aventar del balcón, obviamente puse cara de pocos amigos y me dirigí a la cocina ya que no quería que vieran cuanto me afectaba la situación.

-Pues no lo se.- dijo Jasper.- en realidad me gustaría pasar todo mi día con Alice.

-Seria una buena idea que solo comiéramos juntos y que cada quien haga lo que quiera.- dijo Edward

-Suena bien disfrutar solo de tu novia.- dijo Emmett.- ustedes que opinan chicas?

-Por mi esta bien.- le respondió Rose

-Me encanta la idea.- dijo Alice entusiasmada, en ese momento regrese a la sala con mi Coca-Cola light como todos los días

-Tu que opinas Bella?.- me pregunto Jasper

-Opino de que?.- pregunte distraída

-De que cada quien haga lo que quiera con su pareja, ya sabes como es el ultimo día.- me respondió, yo suspire y asentí.

-Claro es una buena idea pasar todo el día con Edward, bueno cada quien con su respectiva pareja.- les dije dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, en ese momento llego el desayuno y todos nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, todo se veía delicioso o tal vez por primera vez yo tenia mucha hambre, en lo que me enfoque fueron en esos deliciosos roles de canela, tome leche y casi me los comí todos, conversamos y ya que habíamos desayunado juntos, organizamos a que hora y en donde nos veríamos para comer, después de eso nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado. Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra recamara para decidir que haríamos durante el día, o bueno hasta las 3:00pm que seria la hora en que veríamos a nuestros amigos. Me quede pensando en que pasaría mañana y después como seria mi vida después de todo esto?.

-En que piensas amor?.- me pregunto Edward poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro

-Pensaba en mañana.- le dije sinceramente con algo de dolor en mi voz.

-No pienses en eso, recuerda que aunque este lejos mi corazón es tuyo y que siempre te voy a amar.-me dijo besando mi cuello.- además Bella, regresaremos y cuando lo haga no pensare en dejarte de nuevo.- Solo necesite que me dijera eso no necesitaba nada mas con eso mi corazón se sentía contento, así que me gire para besarlo con avidez , el bajo sus manos de mi cintura apretándome más contra el, dejo mi cuello para besar mi clavícula y succionar un poco mi piel sin dejar marcas esta vez, lo tome de la cara para poder besarlo, el correspondió al beso mucho mejor de lo que pensé, no fue un beso apasionado, pero tampoco fue dulce fue un beso delicioso nuestros labios se movían lentamente, el succiono mi labio inferior para después morderlo, aleje mis manos de su cara y las coloque en su pecho, él no tenía playera así que el contacto de mis manos frías con su pecho lo hiso estremecer, dejamos de besarnos cuando nuestros pulmones exigieron aire, me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante a la cual yo correspondí de la misma manera.

-Te amo Isabella Swan y quiero que este momento se congele.- me volvió a besar sin dejarme responder, le devolví el beso y el comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que yo traía puesta, dejando a su paso un largo camino de besos hasta que la camisa estuvo completamente abierta la deslizo de mi cuerpo, dejándome con la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta, acaricio cada uno de mis brazos para luego llevarse uno de mis senos a su boca, mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, lleve mi mano al borde de su pantalón y metí la mano, el jadeo al sentir mi mano frotando su erección que era bastante evidente, Edward hiso que sacara la mano de donde estaba y enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera me llevo hasta la cama y quito el bóxer que tenía puesto y comenzó a besar desde mi estómago hasta mi pierna cuando se acercó a la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, me estremecí, pero el siguió besando hasta la punta de mis pies, creo que no hubo un solo lugar que Edward dejara sin un beso, cuando termino se quitó el pantalón de la pijama y entro en mi lentamente, se movía a un ritmo delicioso y yo lo acompañaba con mis propios movimientos que fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta hacerse desenfrenados, los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo y el recargo su frente sobre la mía.

-Jamás me cansare de ti.- me dijo tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Ni yo tampoco me cansare de ti.- le di un pequeño y dulce beso.- Jamás te voy a dejar de amar Edward después de ti, nada será igual.- salió de mí y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Te prometo que esto es un hasta pronto Bella te lo prometo y cuando regrese nada nos separara.- me juro y yo quise creerle pero sabía que tal vez sería así pero en cuanto tiempo, un mes? Un año? Tal vez dos o tres que era lo más probable, y si encontraba a alguien más? Todas esas dudas no me permitían creerle por más que quisiera. Me levante de la cama y me metí al baño, necesitaba relajarme, el agua me lo permitía o como la primera vez que estuve aquí me confundiría más pero lo que era seguro es que necesitaba un baño. Una vez en la ducha, me relaje y pensé en lo que Edward me había prometido y seguía pensando lo mismo por más que mi corazón quisiera creerle, una parte de él me decía que mejor dejara que el tiempo sanara mis heridas y en un tiempo no sabía si pronto o no pero por lo menos sabía que un día sanaría, de lo que si estaba segura es que nadie estaría ni a un millón de años luz de lograr que yo lo amara tanto como a él pero por lo menos lo intentaría, dejaría que el tiempo pasara y si cumplía su promesa, yo de los mil amores regresaría a su lado pero si eso no sucedía simplemente trataría de seguir sin él. Después de 20 minutos de solo pensar, salí de la ducha y entre en la recamara para escoger mi ropa Edward se encontraba profundamente dormido, tome mi ropa una playera negra con letras en blanco, unos jeans color gris claro, unos tenis de color gris, me peine y me maquille ligeramente, cuando estuve lista salí de la recamara solo para darme cuenta que no había nadie solo nosotros. Vi un poco de televisión y regrese a la recamara para darme cuenta que Edward se estaba duchando así que salí de nuevo a la sala para seguir viendo videos, en ese momento salió The Rocket Baby Dolls con Undisclosed Desires y vi a mi súper sexy Edward, a Jasper y Emmett y lo bien que se veían en ese jodido video, pero algo me causo gracia y es que recordé cuando los veía y me emocionaba y ahora los conocía y dormía con Edward era tan curioso y gracioso a la vez recordar cuando era solo una fan y como en un solo día mi vida había dado una vuelta de 360°.

-Me veo bien no?.- pregunto Edward a mi espalda, viendo el video

-Definitivamente, ese video con solo verlo hasta hace una semana me causaba cosas.-le dije sonriendo

-Cosas? Qué tipo de cosas?.- me pregunto al oído y yo me estremecí

-Pues cosas.- me aleje de él y le sonreí.- ahora vámonos o jamás saldremos de aquí.

-Eso tiene algo de malo?.- pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja y pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

-Sí que quiero salir contigo, por última vez.- le dije como si fuera mi último deseo

-No será la última vez, te lo prometo.- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Claro como digas.- le respondí tomando su mano, el me miró fijamente unos momentos.- Qué?

-Porque no me crees?.- me dijo preocupado

-Te creo Edward o al menos lo intento ahora vámonos.- lo jale hacia la puerta y el me detuvo

-Es enserio Bella que tengo que hacer para que me creas.- me dijo preocupado

-Nada Edward confió en ti.- abrí la puerta de suite y lo saque casi arrastrando, una vez en la calle nos dedicamos a ver tiendas y pasear, en realidad nada interesante solo queríamos estar solos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, más rápido de lo que pensamos dieron las 2:45 y estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante de comida italiana al que todos habíamos acordado ir-claro que lo sugirió Edward pero más que sugerencia había parecido una orden- asi que tomamos un taxi y llegamos 3:05 al lugar, ya habían llegado todos y nosotros como siempre tarde.

-Otra vez tarde!.- se quejó Jasper

-Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mi Jasi.- le dijo Edward rodando los ojos.- es solo que estábamos un poco lejos y por eso tardamos en llegar, además solo fueron 5 minutos.

-Y eso que Edward tu jamás habías sido impuntual.-le siguió reclamando, pero en forma de burla.

-Mira flaquito si te molesta podemos llegar a un acuerdo.- siguió Edward con la broma

-Nada de acuerdos Edward esto se acabó.- y en ese momento todos estallamos en risas, comimos y conversamos acerca de que eventos tendrían después de esta semana, nos contaron con poco entusiasmo que la gira duraría casi 6 meses más y después tomarían un descanso de algunos meses en el que Emmett y Jasper se irían a Inglaterra, Emmett a Devon y Jasper a Teignmouth y Edward se iría a Como di lago en Italia, para después hacer un disco nuevo, así paso el tiempo y llego la hora de despedirnos de nuevo, Edward y yo seguiríamos recorriendo la cuidad hasta que creyéramos que era el momento ideal para regresar.

**ALICEPOV.**

Me encontraba sola en la habitación del hotel, habíamos regresado de comer y el sol entraba por las puertas corredizas que da van hacía el balcón y calentaba toda la habitación, me dirigí a mi maleta y busque la plumilla de dije que le había comprado hace unos días decidí que era el momento para dársela así que tome eso y un juego de ropa interior y entre al baño. Me puse la otra parte del regalo que le había comprado lo cual consistía en un juego de ropa íntima con corte clásico como de los años treinta pero era con un estampado en rosa y negro de animal printt sabía que Jasper amaba el animal printt y esta era mi oportunidad de jugar con su debilidad así como él jugaba con la mía en cada momento. Me coloque el juego de ropa y saque el dije y me lo coloque en el cuello me arregle el cabello me puse crema y me rosee un poco con el perfume, cuando escuche a Jasper entrar en la habitación y gritándome

-Alice amor donde estas?.- a mí me sonó gracioso su tono en ese momento lo cual me hico reírme con mi reflejo, o tal vez me reí por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y es que jamás en mi vida bueno en mis 17 años me había puesto ropa interior sexy para deleitar a un hombre; me sentía algo traviesa.

-Estoy en el baño ahora salgo.- le dije rápidamente mientras me acababa de arreglar y apagaba la luz del baño para abrir la puerta. Salí y se encontraba sentado en el sofá que estaba justo enfrente de mí, estaba con su celular en la mano y con la mirada fija en él, me escucho cerrar la puerta y yo me recargue en esta con sus dos regalos puestos, el levanto la mirada a hacia mi sentí como recorrió todo mi cuerpo con deseo sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras dejaba el celular aun lado y se levantaba rápidamente para colocarle el seguro a la puerta de la habitación. Después de haberla cerrado se giró y se quedó parado viéndome igual que hace un momento parecía como si no pudiera creer que estuviera parada enfrente de él, como vi que no se movía decidí hacerlo yo y camine hasta donde estaba me acerque a su rostro y rose mis labios con los suyos me detuve un segundo mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya saque mi lengua y le di un pequeño rose a sus labios, para después susurrarle al oído.

-Te compre unos regalos, espero que te gusten.- comencé a besar su oreja su mejilla, su ojos, la punta de si nariz, y me detuve a centímetro s de sus labios.

-Que pasa no te gusta?.- pregunte algo extrañada de que estuviera como estatua.

-No Alice me encantas estas jodidamente sexy, sabes lo que me gusta y eso me hace ponerme caliente.- dijo al mismo tiempo que me tomaba y me giraba para ponerme de espaldas a el comenzó a acariciarme.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa aqii el penultimo capi...

si solo nos qeda un capi mas y el epilogo

pero ya saben qe va a tener secuela y espero

qe la sigan leyendo se qe varias en este momento

me odian porque se van a ir pero, pues nadie dijo

qe todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas o si??

no les dire mas, pero les prometo hacerla llorar con

el siguiente cap, y tambien dejarles el summary de la secuela

en la prox actualizacion!! aqui ya aparecio POV de Alice y hay

qe darle las gracias a mi maravillosa Beta y mejor amiga Irais

qe es la qe los hace!! espero qe les guste!!

muchas grax a los reviews

a los qe no puedo responder solo muchas gracias!!

!Kari!


	14. Goodbye my almost lover

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre de este Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**Goodbye My Almost Lover.**

**JASPERPOV.**

Me enamore de ella que locura quererla como lo estoy haciendo me parece mentira jamás me había sentido así con una persona dije que jamás en toda mi vida me iba a enamorar pero ella me tiene en la palma de su mano, sabe mi esencia y yo la suya es como si hubiésemos sido una persona nos hubieran cortado justo por la mitad y ahora que nos encontramos encajamos perfectamente es un imán, tenemos que estar juntos pero la edad es un problema aunque jamás me ha importado lo que los demás tengan que decir. Mierda es tan madura para su edad y no me arrepiento me vuelve tan loco y lo peor es que estoy consciente de que caí como el más inocente, solo 17 parece que es el sueño de un idiota, su piel tiene el sabor que me enloqueció todo me parece un sueño obsceno; donde aprendió a volver a un hombre loco de esa forma y a su edad desde el primer día era algo muy fuerte un imán, extraña necesidad que me hace necesitarla soy adicto a ella; estoy arrodillado a este amor estoy siego por ella; lo único que pido es que no me olvide y no me deje nunca. No me importa si soy su capricho se metió en mi vida me consume el aire y no me importa quemarme siempre y cuando sea junto a ella, no estaba completo y ahora lo entiendo ella me hace encontrar mi otra mitad me hace ser alguien a quien no conocía pero admito que me gusta, miro dentro de sus ojos y ya no siento ese vacío, los recuerdos que tengo ahora de ella me los llevare por siempre en el corazón y ahí se quedaran jamás dejare que este maravilloso recuerdo se valla y ahora aunque me tengo que ir sé que tengo que volver, estoy enfermo de amor y no quiero encontrar la cura.

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche que Alice salía del baño yo estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, con mi celular en la mano mirando las toneladas de fotos que nos habíamos tomado.

-Te compre unos regalos, espero que te gusten.- me dijo en un tono calmado, silencioso; yo ya me había dado cuenta desde que salió del baño que se encontraba jodidamente hermosa como siempre traía puesta una lencería muy provocadora para su edad además dejaba ver su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido el cual tenía ganas de recorrer con mis manos, sin dejar nada por explorar quería conquistar cada rincón de su piel y de su corazón quería que fuera mía en cuerpo alma y corazón. Me asegure de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con seguro y me quede ahí parado observándola y ella comenzó a moverse hacía mi dirección, me quede como estatua al verla caminar asía mí, era la única capaz de sacar y satisfacer mis deseos no revelados. Me tomo del cuello y me comenzó a besar mi frente, mejilla, ojos hasta detenerse a centímetros de mi boca mi respiración se detuvo un segundo sentía la suya cerca de mi embriagándome, entonces sentí su lengua húmeda y cálida rosarme los labios, lo cual provoco que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza el vello de los brazos se me puso de puntas empezaba a sentir las reacciones que mi cuerpo tenía ante su presencia, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo

-Que pasa no te gustan?- me pregunto algo extrañada de mi reacción de estatua ante sus caricias y no es que no me atrajera si no que estaba jodidamente excitado y me encantaba que ella me hiciera el amor.

-No Alice me encantas estas jodidamente sexy, sabes lo que me gusta y eso me hace ponerme caliente.- Le respondí con la voz entrecortada debido a lo excitante de la situación, mientras la giraba quedando de espaldas a mi acariciaba sus hombros su piel era suave y tibia asta bajar a la palma de su mano para luego subir tocando su cadera su vientre su ombligo su estómago hasta llegar a sus senos que denotaban juventud no pude resistirlo comencé a cariarlos sobre la envoltura que era mi regalo pero yo estaba mucho más interesado en ver lo que había debajo de mi regalo, bese sus cuello sus hombro y mierda sí que sabe a gloria su piel lo hacía lento porque quería disfrutar seria de las últimas veces que la tendría de esta manera no sabía cuándo volvería a verla así que trataba de concentrarme en almacenarla con lujo de detalle en mi memoria, cada mínimo detalle lo tenía los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración todo tenía que almacenarlo para mi placer. Deslice mi mano de sus su ceno por el centro pasando por su ombligo asta llegar a su vientre lentamente introduje mi mano dentro de mi regalo para descubrir que estaba jodidamente mojada comencé a acariciarla suave asta que introduje mis dedos en su interior ella jadeo y hecho su cabeza así atrás recargándola sobre mi hombro y curvando su cuerpo comencé a sacar y a meter mi dedos con un rito lento y luego rápido acaricie cada centímetro de ella sentí como estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax y decidí castigarla un poco sacando mis dedos y dejando todo a al mitad ella m me gruño en señal de disgusto La tome de las caderas y las pegue contra mi cuerpo para que sintiera lo que estaba provocando en mi estaba listo y ansioso por estar dentro de ella, se giró para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme pícaramente mientras baja su mano así mi erección y la acaricio por encima del bóxer unas dos veces luego pego su húmedo sexo al mío y se froto demonios me estaba volviendo loco solo quería que me quietara el bóxer pero me estaba torturando y notaba mi desesperación y jugaba con mi control la tome de la cintura para poderla tener un rose más cerca con ella y poderla besar y callar mi grito de separo de mi sus pulmones le exigían aire al igual que los míos, comenzó a deshacerse de mi playera y luego desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo junto con mis bóxer y doy gracias de que no traía tenis, se puso de pie y yo le quite el sostén mientras la besaba acaloradamente, la aleje Y la despoje de su última prenda me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hasta la cama me sentó y ella tomo un condón y lo coloco.

-Alice te amo, te necesito ahora quiero hacerte el amor por el resto de mi vida jamás me sabes mal no me canso de tu amor.- ella me miro a los ojos y descubrí que ella sentía lo mismo por mí; me beso tiernamente en los labio mientras yo me paraba para cargarla entrando en ella de un tirón y gemí la seguía besando y sentí como su saliva comenzaba a envenenar dulcemente mi garganta, la recosté en la cama y me comencé a mover lento y jamás la deje de ver a los ojos todo el tiempo mantuve mis ojos en contacto con los de ella y ella jamás despego su mirada, acelere mi rito cuando ella comenzó a pedírmelo llegamos a nuestro clímax y me deje caer sobre su pecho tratado de regularizar mi respiración me quede unos momento así para luego salir de ella , me dedico una gran sonrisa la cual devolví y nos quedamos recostados unos segundos para regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

Mientras mi regulación se calmaba sentí como otra cosa crecía más estábamos cada vez más unidos, mas sincronizados mi amor por ella sentía que no alcanzaría más en mi pecho que en algún momento lo gritaría y reventaría. Y fue cuando recordé que era nuestra última vez juntos dentro de un largo tiempo, mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de que le pertenezco por esta noche y siempre, aunque estemos separados es parte de mi corazón le pertenece a ella, que dulce me sabe todo esto pero miro hacia mi futuro y parece esfumarse esta dulzura y imploro poder una vez más soñar en la luz de la luna pero sé que el amanecer llegara y todo se ira.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- repetí innumerable cantidad de veces mientras acariciaba su brazo con mis yemas y la apretaba más contra mi pecho.

**EDWARDPOV. **

Estaba demasiado confundido por los hechos de esta semana, tenía hecho un lio mi cabeza pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro y eso era que amaba a Isabella aunque todo haya ocurrido tan repentino y rápido. Siempre pensé que era una pendejada eso del amor o que te puedes enamorar de una persona en poco tiempo pero al conocer a Bella al sentirla cerca, al tocarla, al besarla, al hacerla mía, todo había sido tan natural, era como si yo estuviera hecho para amarla y saber que todo se había esfumado tan rápido me dolía, no quería dejarla, quería tenerla para mí pero en este momento sabía que eso no era posible, ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos sentados en Central Park sin decir nada solo abrazados, no había palabras para este momento las horas se estaban agotando y con eso mi tiempo a lado de Bella, quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, no por mi si no por ella que se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña y con tanto miedo, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón y me odiaba por eso, jamás debí de haber entrado a su vida, pero como ella me había dicho si eso no hubiera pasado todo seguiría siendo una jodida mierda, sentí las yemas de sus dedos comenzar a recorrer mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo y después sentí una gota caer en el dorso de mi mano y automáticamente voltee a ver al cielo, pero no había rastro de que empezara a llover, volví a sentir otra gota y después un sollozo ahogado, ahora entendía las gotas, no era lluvia eran lágrimas, lágrimas de mi Bella, la abrace más fuerte y ella giro la cabeza para empezar a llorar libremente en mi pecho, yo no sabía que hacer esta escena al igual que la de ayer me estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, acaricie su espalda dejando que se desahogara libremente, y bese su cabeza para que supiera que estaba con ella.

-Lo siento.- me dijo entre sollozos.- no debí de haber mostrado mi debilidad Edward.

-No es debilidad mi amor.- dije con voz rota por el nudo en mi garganta que se había formado.

-Solo te estoy haciendo sufrir a lo estúpido.- me beso el pecho pero aun no paraba de llorar aunque se veía que lo intentaba.

-Bella.- no pude aguantar más y mis lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.- me duele verte así, mi corazón se rompe más de lo que ya está si es que eso se puede, tengo que decirte que no sé qué va a pasar con mi vida de ahora en adelante, no me veo sin ti a mi lado Bella TE AMO!!! .- sollocé contra su cabeza

-Edward eres tú, veme yo a tu lado simplemente no soy nada, absolutamente nada tu eres un rock star y no dependes de alguien como yo.-puso su mano en mi mejilla.- tu podrás seguir con tu vida normal, yo no debo de ser nada para ti, si quieres volver te aseguro que aquí estaré para ti, te lo juro Edward te voy a esperar.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo lloraba como bebe y solo la bese en respuesta la necesitaba.

-Gracias Bella por amarme de esta forma.- la atraje de nuevo hacia mis brazos y de nuevo nos quedamos abrazados viendo el tiempo pasar, eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la noche y decidí que era momento de regresáramos al hotel, tenía que organizar mis cosas porque para nuestra desgracia mañana a medio día salíamos hacia Portugal y tenía que tener todas mis cosas preparadas.

-Bella?.- le hable dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, y ella se estremeció.-creo que tenemos que irnos, es tarde.- ella asintió pero no me dijo nada, la separe de mí solo para levantarme y ayudarla, ella tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta el hotel que no estaba muy lejos de ahí además queríamos aprovechar cada minuto que nos sobrara solos. Llegamos al hotel en donde habían algunas fans esperándonos y no me refiero a Bella y a mí, me refería a nosotros a Jasper, Emmett y a mí, lo que menos quería eran fans en este momento pero como siempre trate de sonreír y firmar autógrafos a todas, me despedí de ellas, tome a Bella de la mano de nuevo y la guie hasta los elevadores, vi varios flashes tomando la escena, suspire y negué con la cabeza sabiendo que estas fotos saldrían en todas las revistas y que tendrían un encabezado como "la aventura de los Rocket Baby Dolls" o algo parecido algo que me causaría molestia y lo peor es que saldría involucrada el amor de mi vida que no era una aventura.

-Edward no te enojes solo ignóralos.- me dijo Bella separándose un poco de mí, lo que menos quería es que ella se alejara, la necesitaba cerca ahora que la tenía, así que no me importo y la abrace para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, ya que si la prensa iba a hablar por lo menos que hablara bien y no tonterías como las acostumbradas, el elevador llego y subimos en el, dentro iban tres chicas que al verme casi se me lanzan pero se detuvieron al ver que Bella me abrazaba, se paraba de puntas solo para besar mi cuello y hacerme una marca que no se quitaría en unos cuantos días, no me molestaba porque eso me marcaba como suyo. Entramos en la habitación y solo estaban Alice y Jasper compartiendo una bonita escena, juntos en el balcón viendo las estrellas.

-Hola.-saludamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Alice puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- le pregunto Bella a Alice que la veía confundida pero asintió y Jasper y yo nos metimos a la suite.

-Que te paso hermano?.- me pregunto Jasper sentándose en el sillón.

-Por que lo dices?.- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Por la cara que traes, parece que estuviste llorando.- me dijo recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-No parece.- le respondí.- estuve llorando

-Edward Bellamy llorando?.- me pregunto sorprendido

-Umm…si Jasper.-le respondí haciendo mi cabeza para atrás de forma frustrada.

-Hermano esto se nos salió de las manos no?.- dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Si nunca me había sentido así.- le dije con sinceridad.- no me quiero ir Jasper, siento que voy a dejar la mitad de mi vida aquí con Isabella.- la señale con la cabeza, ella estaba en el balcón platicando con Alice, ella fumaba y se notaba que no se sentía bien, se le notaba el dolor en la cara de repente Alice la abrazo y las dos comenzaron a llorar, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que se dejaran caer en el suelo y darnos la espalda.

-Yo también estoy dejando mi vida con Alice.- dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.- creo que todos estamos en la misma situación, incluso Emmett se siente confundido por lo rápido que creció su necesidad por Rose.

-Si todos dependemos de ellas como nunca habíamos dependido de nadie, supongo que es normal sentirme extraño pero lo que no puedo asimilar es que este o estemos enamorados, en mi vocabulario no estaba esa palabra pero ahora esta y tiene nombre y apellido.- Jasper suspiro y asintió.

-Me conoces Ed tu sabes que solo eran aventuras pero Alice…es simplemente diferente.- se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar

-Supongo que para mí también esto es diferente, incluso ella es diferente.- le dije y pase mi mano por mi frente.

-De que hablan?.- pregunto Alice entrando en la suite.- Edward creo que deberías de dejar sola a Bella, solo por unos momentos ella necesita pensar.- asentí

-De acuerdo, ahora me voy no quiero hacer mal tercio.- les dije sonriéndoles tristemente y me dirigí a la recamara, comencé a buscar toda mi ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados, la recogí y la comencé a guardar cuando Bella entro en la recamara.

-Te ayudo en algo?.- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No gracias, estas bien?.- pregunte porque no pude mantener mi curiosidad a raya.

-Sí, siento haberte preocupado pero necesitaba hablar con Alice.- me respondió y camino hacia a mi.- Te amo Edward no lo olvides.- me beso con ternura y ella también comenzó a buscar toda su ropa, cuando yo me encontré con la camisa negra y la sudadera que tanto le gustaban a Bella, no lo dude y se los entregue.

-Necesitas que te ayude a doblar esto?.- me pregunto confundida

-En realidad quería que te quedaras algo de mí y como te gusta usar mi ropa, pensé que sería una buena manera.- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Gracias Edward.- me beso y las guardo en su maleta.

-No es nada Bella para ti lo que sea.- le dije con seguridad

-Lo se gracias.- me dedico una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos y yo en respuesta la bese, ella me respondió el beso pero se separó demasiado rápido.

-Que sucede Bella??.- le pregunte y ella enfoco la vista hacia otro lugar.

-Edward, no quiero dejarte ir y ese beso me supo a despedida y no puedo.- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo aire para después meterse en el baño, yo me quede plantado en medio de la recamara, sin poder moverme por mi cabeza solo pasaba una cosa, estaba lastimando a Bella, al amor de mi vida y no podía permitirlo prefería ser yo el que sufriera pero ella no, ya no quería hacerle más daño. Salió del baño y corrió a abrazarme.

-Oh! Edward siento ponerme así, es solo que no sé cómo demonios lidiar con esto.- dijo contra mi pecho

-No importa Bella, te entiendo porque yo tampoco sé cómo.- la abrace más fuerte, ella levanto su cabeza y me beso, pero no se detuvo dejo mi boca para poder besar mi cuello, lo besaba con tal desesperación que de pronto los dos olvidamos todo y nos dedicamos a concentrarnos en lo que nuestros cuerpo pedían, la recorrí por todo el costado de su cuerpo, roce ligeramente roce sus senos, en ese momento ella se estremeció e hiso fricción entre nosotros, jade ante el contacto de su centro con mi sexo.

-Edward.- me hablo Bella al oído.- hazme tuya mi amor por favor.- y volvió a hacer fricción entre los dos, a estas alturas mi cuerpo no hiso más que obedecer lo que me pedía, así que la lleve hasta la cama pero ella no me dejo tomar el control como siempre, esta vez ella hiso que me sentara en la cama, quito mi playera y beso mi torso y mordisqueo algunas partes de mi cuerpo, de pronto ella también se quitó la playera y me dejo ver su hermosa piel, sin resistirme más la tome de la cadera para hacer que estuviera más cerca de mí, le quite el sostén y sin perder tiempo lleve uno de sus senos a mi boca, ella gimió al instante y yo sonreí , me alejo para volver a besarme y arrodillarse frente a mi desabrocho mi pantalón y lo quito con destreza, llevo las manos al resorte de mi bóxer que también bajo, tomo mi erección en sus manos y comenzó a masajear, yo no hacía más que jadear ante sus carisias comencé a sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y me mordía el labio inferior para no emitir ningún ruido extraño haciendo que Alice y Jasper se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía entre nosotros, de pronto en vez de sentir las cálidas manos de Bella sentí su muy húmedo centro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos marrones profundos a los cuales amaba con locura, guio mi miembro hasta su entra y sin decir nada me introdujo completamente en ella, que se comenzó a mover en círculos los dos gemíamos al unísono, era la sensación más deliciosa que jamás había sentido, después subía y bajaba, nos gire y comencé a entrar y salir de ella, que jadeaba hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo primero ella y segundos después yo.

-Gracias Edward esto fue maravilloso.- beso mi cuello y salí de ella.

-No tienes que darme las gracias mi amor, para mí ha sido una de las 3 mejores noches de mi vida.- le respondí dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Ah si? Cual fue la primera?.- me pregunto abrazándome

-La noche en que te conocí.- le respondí con sinceridad

-Oh! Para mí también lo fue.- me dijo entre un bostezo

-Duerme mi amada Bella.- le dije antes de empezar a tararear map of the problematic.- Bella?

-Ummm?.- me respondió casi quedándose dormida.- Te amo y Map of the Problematic es tu canción aunque cuando la escribí no te conocía ahora sé que es tuya.- le dije acariciándole el brazo

-Yo también te amo y gracias por esto.- beso mi pecho y un minuto después estaba dormida, por lo que enseguida me dormí también.

**Alice.**

Estaba recostada sobre su cálido pecho y permanecimos en silencio solo le acariciaba con mi mano demostrándole mi cariño con ese pequeño gesto, el hacía lo mismo. Mire el reloj en la mesita de noche que estaba a mi vista eran las 7:08 pm, me Salí de sus brazos y me pare el me alcanzo del abrazo me apretó fuerte

-A dónde vas Alice?, quédate a mi lado.- me dijo confundido la pregunta y rogándome lo siguiente que dijo.

-Voy a darme una ducha y regreso contigo, en verdad quiero bañarme.- la verdad es que si necesitaba bañarme aviamos pasado todo el día en la cuidad el humo el calor el sudor, me había ensuciado de pintura y necesitaba refrescarme.

-Ok nena, pero déjame prepararte el baño y todo para ti por favor?.- se levantó y se colocó sus bóxer y me dedico un beso fugaz. Se alejó y saco mi toalla roja que estaba en mi maleta, también saco un juego de ropa interior y mis bóxer de pijama amarillos con líneas blancas y un silvestre que lo adornaba con mi playera azul celeste que tiene "fuck iu" en letras blancas y mi sudadera azul, luego se dirijo a su maleta y saco unos bóxer y saco su pijama de color gris con cuadros negros y una playera color negra. Y se metió al baño, se escuchó el agua caer salió en unos minutos del baño

-Esta listo el baño señorita, no gusta acompañarme?.- me dijo sonriéndome ampliamente, yo seguía tirada en la cama leyendo un artículo de una revista que hablaba sobre ellos "the rocket baby dolls". Me levante y le devolví la sonrisa, entro al baño y yo entre en seguida. Entramos a la ducha y el agua estaba caliente justo como me gusta, nos bañamos el uno al otro, salió de la ducha y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos sosteniendo mi toalla para enredarme en ella.

-Tengo la extraña necesidad de protegerte, de estar contigo, de ser cortes, de amarte ahora jamás podre dejar de estar conectado contigo en algún modo por siempre.- me dijo serio mientras me abrazaba con la toalla de frente a él me puse de puntitas y lo bese.

-Te dejare sola para que te vistas si no jamás dejare que lo hagas.- me dijo mirándome con los ojos más abiertos a lo que yo solo sonreí y salió. Me cambie y Salí con el cabello cepilladlo y la cara humectada el me esperaba sentado en el sofá estaba leyendo "el museo de la inocencia" deje mi toalla y todo lo que ocupe luego me acerque a él y me senté en sus piernas y recordé que tenía puesta la plumilla que le había comprado me la quite y se la coloque le dije que era un regalo que tenía la letra de mi nombre quería que siempre me recordara.

-Gracias Alice.- dijo de forma tierna y cálida, me lévate de sus piernas y me senté en la cama y saque mi libro que me había recomendado bella era una historia de amor de una chica normal y un vampiro estaba teniendo éxito y prácticamente me obligo a leerla porque se obsesiono con esta historia, así no las pasamos leyendo aproximadamente una hora pero leíamos y era casi imposible concentrarme porque nos mirábamos sobre el libro de vez en cuando y esa mirada me distraía mucho además solo pensaba que pronto tendría que partir y que jamás volvería a verlo y que no escucharía un te amo de su voz, ni tampoco compartiríamos nuestros momentos de silesios e interpretar nuestras miradas para comunicarnos. Mire el reloj las 9:35 pm.

-Tengo hambre Alice. Pido la cena?. Que quieres preciosa?- cerré el libro y lo mire estaba marcando al servicio del hotel no escuche lo que pidió pero de todos modos no tenía hambre, pero el sabia mis gustos por la comida así que tuve que resignarme y aceptar que terminaría comiendo algo. La cena llego y pidió que por favor la llevaran al balcón ahí cenaríamos. Me acerque para ver qué era lo que había pedido y mi sorpresa fue encontrar café, cereal de las rosquitas de colores que tanto me fascinan, leche fría, roles de canela calientes, moras, arándanos, uvas, plátano, zarzamoras, fresas y chocolate derretido. Encontré sumado a Jasper con los alimentos sentado en la mesa fumando un cigarrillo se levantó cuando me vio salir al balcón, me coloco la silla para que me sentara era muy detallista no se le pasaba nada, la plática y las risas corrieron entre la fruta sumergida en chocolate caliente, tazón de cereal y tazas de café acompañadas con roles de canela, ha y cigarrillos.

Cuando acabamos de comer se levantó y tiro una manta y almohadas que tenía cerca de mí en el piso del balcón y me indico que me recostara junto de él y así lo hice sobre su pecho y miramos las estrellas y conversamos de estupideces hasta que se hizo un silencio.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante ponme atención Alice.- me dijo mientras nos acomodábamos para quedar recostados frente a frente. Lo mire fijamente y el suspiro.

-Oh mi bebe!.- dijo con dolor impregnado en su voz, clavo mi mirada en mis ojos y sentí que podía ver el interior de mis pensamientos.-te amo más de lo que puedo expresar, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti y sé que nunca lo hare, te amo tanto que me da pánico solo puedo decir que te amo todo lo demás es malgastar el aliento, ya no me recuperare debí de a ver tenido cuidado pero ya estoy enamorado de ti, estoy llorando y muero no es broma puedes mirar en mis ojos y contar las maneras en las que te amo son los estúpidos detalles por los que se rompe mi corazón el modo en el que se agitan tus hombros y la razón por la que lo hacen el saber que te conozco que me iré y sufriré por tu ausencia Seguirá haciéndome daño, aunque pase tiempo me temo que no sabe cuándo parar de amarte, No me avergüenza decir que lloro por ti, cada noche cuando me vaya a la cama y cuando me despierte recordare que te amo, te lo diré una vez más hasta que lo creas sé que me voy a sentir así una vez que me largue de aquí sin ti y hasta que acabe de estar sin ti, te amo y te voy a extrañar Alice eres mi vida..- no respondí nada pero él me miraba y sabía que podía leer en mis ojos que sentía lo mismo que él me decía mis ojos se inundaron y se derramo una lagrima al mismo tiempo que el sellaba su pacto con un beso en los labios.

Después de la plática que había tenido con bella me había dado un frio enorme en todo el cuerpo así que me coloque unas tres sudaderas y me acurruque en el pecho de Jasper. Maldición esta podía ser la última vez que lo viera y eso me tenía en un profundo dolor en el pecho que expresaba físicamente de la noche a la mañana había perdido aún más el apetito, mi sueño había desaparecido durante la noche anterior, las ojeras debajo de mis ojos se hacían notar más marcadas que antes y el cansancio físico me agobiaba solo quería pasarme tirada en sus brazos cálidos que me apretaban con tal fuerza que me podían dejar sin respiración. Como lo iba a extrañar….. Para este momento me sentía pésimo lo iba a perder al amor de mi vida y al hombre de mi vida nadie se podría comparar con él, era todo lo que siempre quise lo que quiero y lo que amare por el resto de mi jodida vida en soledad y es que para ese momento me di cuenta que solo jamás podría volver a amar a alguien con tanta fuerza que el no tenerlo cerca me causara dolor interno y externo. Sentí como beso mi mejilla y algo húmedo callo sobre mi labio, lo saboree y era salado abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que me sentaba para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Jasper que tienes? – pregunte algo extrañada. el abrió los ojos, me tomo fuerte de las manos mientras clavaba su adormecida y dolorida mirada en mis ojos que me hizo tener un electroshock en el pecho

-Alice **TE AMO.- **las palabras le salieron casi mudas parecía como si las tuviera atoradas y las hubiera escupido con dificultad.- **te amo, **te has convertido en mi vida no puedo pensar en la vida sin ti todo lo que quiero hacer, todo lo que planeo siempre tienes un lugar en mi vida, no me puedo imaginar durmiendo, comiendo, tocando música sin ti eres mi musa , eres mi vida Alice te amo y no me quiero despedir de ti no sabes cómo duele imaginar que te dejare, que dejare a mi corazón en New Jersey y mi cuerpo estará muerto en Teignmouth .

Yo me sentí a exactamente igual, pero ahora peor porque él estaba llorando, había reprimido mi llanto porque sabía que él tenía que verme "bien" para que no pensara que me moría por aquella jodida realidad. Pero él lo arruino todo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla, me acerque a su rostro sin despegar mi mirada de la suya hasta quedar a milímetros de él, junte mis labios con los suyos para sellar mi dolor con un beso fuerte en el cual nuestros labios no se movían pero los apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra los suyos. Me despegue de el para tomar un poco de aire, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a el mientras yo volví a besarlo esta vez lento, cálido y dulce, el me apretó más de la cintura nos levantamos para que dar hincados uno frente del otro me miro a los ojos profundamente y dijo.- quiero hacerle el amor al amor de mi vida por última vez. Yo me despegue de él y alce los brazos en señal de que me despojara de mi playera y así lo hizo lento y la boto al piso comenzó a recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de mis brazos mientras besaba mi mejilla bajo por mi cuello y luego comenzó a besar alrededor de mis senos asta comenzar a chupar se entretuvo un segundo y a mí me empezaba a faltar la respiración y me comenzaba a humedecer. Acabo de besar y yo le quite la playera comencé a besar su pecho y a acariciar su espalda bese cada parte de su anatomía si sería la última vez quería recordar cada olor, cada textura, cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo quería impregnarlo en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, le quite el bóxer y en seguida el me quito mis bóxer me tomo de las nalgas acercándome y apretándome cerca de él, pude sentir su prominente erección lo cual me hizo soltar aire baje mi mano y comenzara a masajear provocando que el comenzara a gemir mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y presionaba sus dedos sobre mi piel caliente, lo deje y comenzó a besarme el vientre las caderas asta bajar a mi parte más sensible, y sentí su aliento caliente soplar lo cual me hizo curvarme y abrir las piernas el humedeció sus dedos con su saliva y comenzó a acariciarme la entrepierna y tocar la parte exterior de mi parte más sensible y para este jodido momento yo ya no sabía ni mi nombre me hacía necesitarlo jugaba con mi control y me hacía perderlo y mierda se sentía tan bien sentí como sus dedos entraron en mí y el susurro a mi oído .

- Alice estas jodidamente mojada y ardiente. Eres mía.- comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi lento y luego circular me hizo gemir y decir su nombre, estaba a punto de explotar y el saco sus dedos, lo mire y lo empuje suave para que se sentara me acerque con las piernas abiertas quedando justo encima de él y de su erección lo bese mientras le decía TE AMO y me senté haciendo que entrara en mi de un solo tirón gemimos, mierda que bien se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí, estire mis piernas y lo rodee con ellas abrazándolo fuerte con mis manos sobre su cuellos comencé a moverme lento y suave de arriba asía a bajo , mientras besaba mi hombro me tomo de la cadera marcándome su paso, hizo un movimiento con el cual yo quede recostada y el sobre mí y ahora él se comenzó a mover dentro y fuera de mi primero lento pero conforme nuestros gemidos crecían y la respiración se hacía más rápida aumento su velocidad sentía llegar a la gloria y dije su nombre seguido de un gemido mientras apretaba mis dedos en su espalda él se movió un par veces más dentro de mí y llego a su clímax después de dejo caer en mí, me acariciaba con una mano la frente y comenzó a besarme tiernamente nos quedamos así unos segundos y luego el salió de mi lo cual me provoco un disgusto y es que yo podría estar así una eternidad, se recostó a un lado mío me gire y puse mi rostro sobre su pecho una pierna envolvió una suya el jalo la sabana y nos cubrió para luego rodearme con sus brazos y regularizar nuestra respiración

A veces es imposible decirlo todo con palabras…. En otras lo son todo o puedes decirlo de otras formas, cuando te dejas llevar cuando todo es complicado, cuando la verdad es la única mentira, necesito que me escuches que esto es importante trato de hacerte ver que esto es lo mejor para los dos – lo dije casi sin pensarlo después de que mi respiración se regularizo, Jasper me miro con los ojos desorbitados y doloridos.

Que tratas de decirme?- preguntó tan deprisa atropellando sus palabras y con desesperación,- maldición Alice dime algo que sea verdad.- imploro.

Te amo.- dije y luego suspire y sentí como el beso mi frente y me sonrió, miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y me dijo son las 5:45 am no dormimos nada

Pero valió la pena o no?.- le pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa amplia que arrugaba mis mejillas.

Claro Alice cada minuto que pasó cerca de ti son los únicos y los mejores de mis 32 años de vida. Se hizo un silencio que el rompió

Alice… una vez fui un hombre que no le importaba consumir su lugar y el tiempo, pensaba que nada podía tocarme pero ahora y aquí es un trama diferente, ahora tú me has tocado y sé que todo esto se está terminando ¿Por qué me estoy cayendo con la gente de pie a mi alrededor?, pero antes de que caiga al suelo te miro hay tiempo y sé que encontré a alguien que me puede ayudar a no caer.

Yo me quede callada y deje que él me besara y me acariciara el cabello, de un momento a otro espanto mi tranquilidad cuando me movió para dejarlo salir se puso su ropa y me pidió que me cambiara íbamos a salir? A dónde? A esa hora? sin preguntarle me vestí al mismo tiempo que él, me puse una chamarra y el también se colocó la suya busco algo en su maleta y lo puso en su bolsa de la chamarra tomo su cartera su celular al igual que yo , tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la puerta del hotel salimos y paro un taxi le dio una dirección .

A dónde vamos?- pregunte en voz baja

Voy a hacerte un regalo.- dijo dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me enloquecían.

Ok. Dije devolviendo la sonrisa y enterrando mi rostro sobre su pecho, tenía mucho sueño, recargo su mejilla contra mi cabeza, hasta que llegamos se detuvo el taxi bajamos y el pago, estábamos fuera de un local donde se leía con letras neón "ECLIPSE", entramos y en seguida supe… un local de perforaciones y tattos, nos sentamos en unos sillones de piel negro y en seguida salió un hombre alto de tés blanca barba bien parecido con una sudadera negra y un pantalón negro entubado.

En que les puedo ayudar?.- el hombre del local pregunto y yo gire mi cabeza esperando su respuesta.

Un tatto por favor.- dijo serio

A ver amigo muy bien que es lo que te quieres hacer una idea?

Sí, quiero una libélula y el nombre de mi novia ALICE.- dijo Jasper volteándome a ver y sonriendo traviesamente, la mandíbula se me disloco y no sabía que decir me encontraba en shock al igual que el hombre del local.

Jasper, no puedes hacer esto estas seguro? Digo es un tatto es algo serio lo llevaras por el resto de tu vida? Estas consiente de lo que quieres?.- pregunte atropellando mis palabras.

Si, Alice se lo que quiero te amo y quiero llevarte por el resto de mi vida será un recordatorio de que eres real.-dijo mirándome a los ojos y con tono serio y tranquilo.

Puedes hacerte la libélula sería un gran honor que portes mi animal favorito, pero mi nombre lo podemos dejar solo así con la libélula.- dije otra vez apresuradamente y frunciendo el labio

No quiero el nombre también quiero que sepan que solo soy tuyo nada más, y no discutiré contigo es un regalo y es de mal gusto reprochar los regalos señorita.- me dijo serio y sabía que era imposible discutir y contradecir a Jasper porque entre más lo hiciera más lo iba a hacer así que suspire y me deje caer en el sillón nueva mente, el hombre del local comenzó a hacer un bosquejo tardo unos 20 minutos y no los mostro Jasper asintió, se quitó la sudadera y la playera, le señalo donde lo quería justo en el costado derecho donde empezaban sus caderas. El hombre marco el bosquejo en la piel de Jasper.

Pasa recuéstate aquí en seguida vengo. No quieres pasar con él? me pregunto mirándome.

Oh! Si claro me levante del sillón y tome un banquito para sentarme cerca de él, le dedique un beso fugaz y el hombre comenzó a tallar mi nombre en su piel mientras él me tomaba de la mano.

Acabo de tatuar y salimos del local eran las 7:00am nos dirigimos asía el hotel donde aviamos quedado con Edward, bella, Emmett y rose que desayunaríamos juntos. Pero dos cuadras antes nos detuvimos porque quería un café, lo pidió para mí, lo llevo a la mesa donde me había sentado estaba saliendo el sol, se sentó a mi lado y me dio mi café yo tome mi celular que estaba en mi bolsillo y puse una canción y mientras estaba el tonito le dije

Te he dicho que te detesto?- le pregunte seria mientras me ponía de pie y el me miraba con ojos de qué demonios le pasa.

Te he dicho que te deseo?- le volví a decir mientras estiraba mi mano invitándolo a que se parara, estrecho mi mano y entendió que lo que quería era bailar con él.

Te he dicho que desearía dejarlo todo atrás y regresar el tiempo o congelarlo?- le hice otra pregunta mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a el yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y una de mis manos lo rodeaba por la espalda y la otra estaba fundida con la suya y las dos estaban recargadas en su pecho comenzamos a bailar y la canción estaba sonando de fondo.

AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT WOULD BE  
LIFE GOES EASY ON ME  
MOST OF THE TIME

AND SO IT IS  
THE SHORTER STORY  
NO LOVE, NO GLORY  
NO HERO IN HER SKY

I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...

AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT SHOULD BE  
WE´LL BOTH FORGET THE BREEZE  
MOST OF THE TIME

AND SO IT IS  
THE COLDER WATER  
THE BLOWER´S DAUGHTER  
THE PUPIL IN DENIAL

I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES...

DID I SAY THAT I LOATHE YOU?  
DID I SAY THAT I WANT TO  
LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND?

I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND...  
MY MIND...MY MIND...  
´TIL I FIND SOMEBODY NEW

Termino la canción y yo lo disfrute estos días me había vuelto muy observadora de sus movimientos, sus ademanes, sus gustos quería capturar su esencia al máximo si él se acomodaba o caminaba un poco yo en automático me giraba para estar en armonía con él. El tiempo que estuve pegada a su peco me dedique a almacenar en mi memoria los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración también me grabe el olor y la textura de su piel, la canción se acabó y yo abrirlos ojos gire mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labio s y darle un profundo beso.

Poco que decirte Alice, lo importante es lo que siento dentro.- me dijo cuándo lo deje respirar pero aún seguía rosando sus cálidos y carnosos labios.- gracias por esta semana, gracias por amarme, gracias por hacerme sentir tan…… especial, te amo

Nunca pensé que una palabra tan corriente como un gracias me calentara tan rápido el corazón.

**BELLAPOV.**

El día de hoy había sido un día muy complicado aunque nos la habíamos pasado todo el día tonteando por la ciudad, en la noche que estuvimos en Central Park me había dado cuenta de que no sabía cómo seguir con mi vida, solo me importaba una cosa, una sola y esa era Edward, nadie más que él no sabía cómo le haría para dejarlo ir y más que nada para no sufrir o por lo menos tratar de controlar el jodido dolor que ahora me invadía, sin poder evitarlo me había puesto a llorar y el conmigo, odiaba cuando lo hacía porque él no podía sufrir por mí, yo lo daría todo por jamás verlo llorar, ni tampoco sufrir cuando llegamos al hotel, nos habíamos encontrado con una multitud de fans que me taladraban con la mirada, al ver que llegaba con Edward, las que me quisieron matar fueron las del elevador cuando lo bese, pero soy una adolescente que odia que traten de tomar algo que no les pertenece y Edward es y será siempre mío pase lo que pase ahora lo sé, yo necesitaba hablar con Alice o Rose, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, entramos en la suite y vi a Alice no me importo si los interrumpimos o no, sin perder tiempo le dije que si podíamos hablar y ella me dijo que si, en cuanto nos quedamos solas me pregunto.

-Que pasa Bella?.- me pregunto preocupada.- Te vez muy mal nena que pasa?

-Alice yo estoy destrozada en todas las formas posibles, esto fue demasiado lejos no debí de permitir que esto llegara tan lejos.- le dije sintiendo mis ojos picar de nuevo.

-Si Bells yo me siento igual no es fácil para ninguna.-me abrazo y las dos comenzamos a llorar como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

-Que voy a hacer con Edward? Mañana se van Alice pero ciento que no lo podre dejar ir.- le confesé a mi amiga

-Sí, si podrás y lo harás porque lo amas no le vas a interrumpir una vida de éxito Bella.- asentí y ella continuo.- debes ser fuerte y demostrarle que lo amas solo disfruta del tiempo que te queda a su lado, ya no te lastimes más ni tampoco lo lastimes más a él ninguno se lo merece, se feliz Bella.- solo piénsalo, volví a asentir.- te quiero tonta y estamos juntas en esto, podemos juntas

-Claro como siempre.- le respondí con un intento de sonrisa que más bien pareció mueca.

-Bien, voy con Jasper.- asentí y seguí fumando, estuve en el balcón un buen rato, pensando que Alice como siempre-desgraciadamente- tenía razón ninguno de los dos se merecía estar sufriendo como ahora lo hacíamos, necesitaba ser feliz aunque sea por unas horas, no quería que se fuera triste pero, sabía que en este momento eso sería una petición inevitable, entre a la recamara y vi a Edward guardando sus cosas, me dijo que no necesitaba nada y como siempre se preocupó por mí, le dije que estaba bien, poco después me había regresado el maldito sentimiento de la despedida y tuve que entrar en el baño para tranquilizarme en cuanto salí, me dedique a hacerle el amor con muchísima pasión y ahora me encontraba aquí de nuevo sentada en la barandilla del balcón, había dormido apenas unas horas pero casualmente una pesadilla me despertó sin dejarme dormir de nuevo.

-Que haces aquí sola con este frio?.- me pregunto Emmett sentándose a mi lado

-Yo no pude volver a dormir después de una pesadilla.- le confesé

-Eso suena pésimo sabes, aunque yo tampoco he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, tienes un cigarro?.- me pregunto, yo asentí y se los entregue.

-Porque no has podido dormir?.- le pregunte curiosa

-Solo pensaba en que pasara después de todo esto, ninguno de nosotros 3 será el mismo.- me dijo prendiendo su cigarro

-Supongo que ninguno de los seis.- le dije y él se encogió de hombros y asintió

-Tienes razón ninguno de los seis y Bella debo decirte que jamás había visto a Edward así, en serio te ama.- le sonreí y el me abrazo.- créeme que a el le cuesta el mismo trabajo y dolor el tener que separase, así que Bella créele cuando te dice que te quiere.

-Si Emmett claro que lo quiero, es todo lo que jamás espere de la vida, pero bien dicen por ahí que de lo bueno poco.- suspire con tristeza

-Tienes razón pero las cosas buenas también duran para siempre.- me dijo y él tenía razón si nuestro amor era verdadero duraría toda la vida.

-Creo que tienes razón.- le dije levantándome del suelo.- me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- nos despedimos y entre de nuevo a la recamara sin poder dormir mucho tiempo, no pude cerrar los ojos hasta las 5:00 de la mañana que fue en la hora que me quede profundamente dormida, no sentí cuando Edward se levantó, de hecho no me di cuenta hasta que abrí los ojos y él no estaba a mi lado.

-Edward?!.- casi grite, para ver si se encontraba en la recamara.

-Buenos días amor.- me dijo saliendo del baño.-no te quería despertar.- se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente.

-Qué hora es?.- le pregunte tratando de levantarme las 7:00 am

-Ummm…ok me iré a duchar.- le dije, el asintió y se me ayudo a levantarme, busque mi ropa, esta vez iba con un pantalón color negro y una playera blanca, me metí en la ducha y esta vez supe que las horas a su lado se acababan, simplemente el tiempo se había agotado, mi corazón se rompió y comencé a llorar mis sollozos salían libremente de mi pecho, me permití llorar y sufrir por 10 minutos después, me bañe y aunque aún tenía el nudo en mi garganta lo reprimí, me vestí y salí para encontrar a Edward hablando por teléfono, yo no hable y salí de la recamara sin decir una sola palabra, Emmett y Rose estaban en el balcón disfrutando de sus últimas horas juntos, me sorprendió ver que Alice y Jasper no estaban, ya que la puerta de su recamara estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro, me senté en el sillón y de nuevo quise llorar pero no me lo permití.

-Bella?.- me hablo Edward sentándose a un lado de mi.- mi vida estas bien?

-Yo…-no supe si responderle con la verdad o no.

-Dime que tienes mi amor.- me rogo y yo supe que tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque fuera dolorosa.

-No quiero que te vayas Edward.-le respondí en un sollozo ahogado.- mi vida se va a ir contigo.- Edward me abrazo más fuerte y acariciaba mi espalda en forma de consuelo.

-Perdóname mi amor.- Edward hablaba con voz rota.- yo tampoco te quiero dejar eres lo que más eh amado en esta vida, por lo que respiro, no me hace falta nada ahora que te conocí, no sé qué será de mi sin ti pero debes de ser fuerte porque esto no es para siempre, regresare y estaré a tu lado para siempre.- me beso y todo nuestro dolor se transmitió en ese beso, llego Alice y Jasper, desayunamos prácticamente en silencio y pronto supimos que era hora de irnos al aeropuerto.

**ALICEPOV.**

Llegamos al aeropuerto y en mil trocitos de corazón así definiría yo la escena que estaba presenciando, cuando íbamos de camino al aeropuerto con las maletas en la cajuela estábamos en silencio todos Bella tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de Edward mientras el la abrazaba con una fuerza extraordinaria parecía que se querían fundir y permanecer juntos, Rose y Emmett se besaban y también parecía que se querías hacer uno solo, me di cuenta de que mientras yo observaba a los demás Jasper tenía la mirada dolida y fija en mí.

-Siempre me vas a tener para ti seré por siempre tuya, te amare hasta que mi corazón se detenga, te veré en mis sueños, me dedique toda esta semana a impregnar cada detalle en mi cabeza a almacenarte en mi memoria así que todo estará bien te recordare tal y como eres no me hace falta ningún detalle conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo y de tu corazón, te esperare nos volveremos a ver no es un adiós es un hasta ponto, el tiempo pasara y tú y yo volveremos a esta juntos solo es una prueba que nos pone el destino tú tienes que ir tranquilo que ya conquistaste mi corazón y mi cuerpo así que nadie te usurpara; jamás dejare que alguien toque tu lugar.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos tratando de sonar con coherencia y fortaleza tenía que verme bien y no dejarme quebrar por la situación ya suficiente era verlo quebrándose como para yo aumentarle más sufrimiento, pero la verdad era que me quería morir en ese momento sentía como me arrancaba el corazón y se lo llevaba lejos dejando un enorme hueco. Llegamos al aeropuerto y tenía que bajar mis cosas pero me pesaba la maleta más de lo normal y no estaba tan pesada solo llevaba mi ropa, tenía mucho frio, me sentía realmente cansada aunque eso yo lo reconocía y era tristeza a mí me atacaba físicamente ye estos eran mis síntomas, los acompañamos hasta donde nos permitieron el paso al fondo se veía el avión que lo llevaría lejos de mí, sabía que el momento estaba frente a mis ojos la despedida no lo quería hacer sentí que mis piernas me flaqueaban, se me olvido respirar, me abrazo tomo mi cabeza y la acerco a su pecho mientras la otra mano me apretaba de la cintura contra su cuerpo, nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que me obligo a mirarlo pero para este jodido momento yo ya tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas al igual que el

-Cariño me estoy yendo, tengo que hacerlo mis sentimientos hacia ti están cayendo frente mío, y lo único que quiero es salvarte de este dolor y encontrar la fuerza para irme de aquí, no me hará bien distanciarnos, el espacio entre nosotros es tan limitado pero no podre estrecharte entre mis brazos. Te amo regresare nunca lo olvides es mi promesa pensare en ti cada instante.- me dijo estas palabras con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y las palabras cortadas por el dolor

-Te esperare te amo.- dije estas palabras con mucho dolor físico y emocional. Estaba en mis limites después de que se fuera me arrastraría para llegar a mi casa. Selle nuestra promesa de volvernos a ver con un beso tierno. Dulce impregnado de dolor y de amor, intenso fundimos tan fuerte nuestros labios como pudimos no respirábamos y la verdad no lo necesitaba en me daba la vida con besarme. Escuche la voz de su manager avisando que deberían de subir, me partí en dos.

- Recuérdame en esa milésima de segundo donde tu voz se corta y se vuelve débil, ahí estaré yo, llenándome de amor, eres el error más tonto que he cometido en mi vida, pero también el mejor. Me pasaría cada uno de mis días cometiendo el error de quererte, día tras día.

-Hasta pronto Alice, te amo. Dijo esto mientras se alejaba de mí y se alejaba de mí. Lo mire por última vez.- te amo Jasper hasta siempre, estoy contigo.- lo grite porque estaba lejos de mí. El me dedico una sonrisa amplia mientras ambos nos limpiábamos las lágrimas.

**BELLAPOV.**

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto sentí que mis pulmones se contrajeron, mi respiración se hacía corta y agitada, mis ojos picaban y mi corazón se rompía, todo eso sentía, el reloj de nuestras horas juntos se había detenido y ahora ellos estaban a nada de dejarnos.

-Mi amor ya no llores más por favor.- me dijo Edward abrazándome y tratando de no empezar a llorar también.

-TE AMO! Así será siempre, nunca nada me hará cambiar eso.- le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, y él me correspondía con un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Yo también te amo Bella mía.- me dijo enterrando su cara en mi cabeza.- TE AMO como jamás en mi vida había amado a alguien, gracias por entrar en mi vida, gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, gracias por darme una razón para seguir todos los días Isabella te amo.- su agarre aumento si es que eso se podía y nos queríamos fundir en este momento.

-Tú y yo somos uno Edward.- le dije

-Tú y yo solo tú y yo.- me respondió.- nuestro amor será nuestra resistencia, aguantara el tiempo, la distancia y el dolor.

-Te amo.- fue lo único que le dije

-Tanto como yo a ti.-me respondió besando mi cuello

-Te extrañare.- fue su turno de decirme

-Tanto como yo a ti.- cite sus mismas palabras y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, cargado de dolor y amor.

-Muchachos es hora de irnos.-dijo Sam a nuestra espalda.- Lo siento.- Edward me separo de su cuerpo y beso mi la palma de mi mano para después colocarla sobre mi pecho del lado del corazón, yo repetí la acción que él había hecho, él me sonrió.

-Mi corazón es tuyo.- saque el iPod que traía en mi bolsa.- Quiero que te lleves esto, es como si me llevaras a mi.- lo volví a besar.- No me olvides Edward aquí estaré esperándote hasta que decidas regresar.

-No me olvides Bella porque un día regresare y esta vez no te dejare, mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma se quedan a tu lado TE AMO.- dijo antes de besarme por última vez y alejarse.

En ese momento mi corazón se deshizo sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, por todo el dolor, los tres giraron por última vez antes de caminar por el pasillo de abordar, Emmett desde ahí se detuvo y grito

-Rose quieres casarte conmigo?.- le grito y Rose que lloraba sonrió.

-Es lo que más deseo.- le respondió Rose

-Entonces es una promesa regresare y serás mi esposa TE AMO!.- grito en respuesta, los tres se despidieron con la mano desde donde se encontraban y después se fueron, al igual que mi corazón, que se iba con uno de ellos.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa aqui el ultimo capi, ya solo nos queda el EPILOGO

hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado, es un capi muy largo

pero es el ultimo de ante mano hasta aqui les doy las gracias

por haber leido el Fic, tendra secuela y como lo prometido es

deuda el SUMMARY de la secuela** "I belong to you":**

**Despues de 3 años muchas cosas han cambiado The Rocket Baby Dolls regresan,**

**pero ellas ya no son lo que eran, ¿cumpliran sus promesas o todo quedara en el olvido?**

bueno ese es el summary espero que les agrade la idea, creanme que esta historia tendra su

final feliz, pero hasta que termine completamente mientras las hare sufrir!! aun falta el Epilogo

espero que les haya gustado el capi!! muchas gracias por los reviews me alegran el dia y me

inspiran el doble, tambien ya saben que Pov, de Alice es creacion de mi incomparable Beta y

mejor amiga Irais al igual que el Pov. de Jasper.

Haganme feliz y regalenme un review porque me lo meresco!!

!Kari!


	15. Epilogo:Possibility

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos, el grupo del que hablo es MUSE las canciones les pertenecen al igual que el nombre del Fic. La trama es una fantasía loca completamente mía.**

* * *

**Epilogo: Possibility**

**BELLAPOV.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ellos se habían ido, yo en estas dos semanas prácticamente era una sombra de la persona que fui antes de Edward. Mi mamá había regresado el lunes, según yo ya estaba muchísimo más tranquila y no se daría cuenta que estaba en una profunda depresión con la que apenas y yo podía, pero en cuanto me vio me dijo que qué era lo que me sucedía, que si algo estaba mal y en realidad todo estaba mal, sin el nada tenía un jodido sentido. El primer día de clases después de su partida prácticamente me había arrastrado a la escuela, no me importaron las miradas de nadie al ver que llevaba puesta ropa de hombre, y si llevaba puesta la ropa de Edward en realidad no me la había quitado desde el día en que se fue, era como mi segunda piel, aún tenía su olor y con eso lo sentía conmigo, Alice y Rose también al igual que yo eran un zombi, casi no comíamos, ni hablábamos, en realidad no hacíamos nada más que.-en mi caso.- llorar, llorar y llorar, día y noche.

Esta semana había sido un poco peor que la pasada ya que en cuento me levantaba en las mañanas para arrastrarme a la jodida escuela me mareaba horrible y corría a vomitar lo que traía en el estómago, lo que normalmente era nada, porque no tenía ganas de probar bocado, con trabajos y tomaba agua, si como quien dice era una jodida piltrafa humana desde que se fue, también me había dedicado a ver las fotos en mi computadora, tenia de wallpaper la foto en la que nos estábamos besando lo que causaba lágrimas en mi ojos y sollozos ahogados en mi pecho, en cuanto mi computadora abría el internet, yo me metía a mi twitter solo para ver cuáles eran sus actualizaciones.-que habían sido muy pocas desde su partida.- en una ocasión Edward escribió que sentía un agujero en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, ni tocar como antes pero que la depresión pasaría y todo se regularizaría, subieron una foto a con nosotras.-la noche en que nos conocimos.-y pusieron que éramos unas personas inolvidables.

-Isabella?.- me llamo el profesor Banner.

-Si?.- respondí saliendo de mi ensueño, Alice me miraba fijamente.

-Me puede decir que es de lo que hablábamos?.- me pregunto y yo mire hacia el pizarrón pero no había nada escrito MIERDA!! No sabía ni cuál era el jodido tema, no sabía nada de lo que habíamos hablado durante las últimas dos semanas, yo estaba aquí pero mi mente estaba con Edward.

-Yo…no lo sé.- le respondí con sinceridad y algo de cinismo

-Haga el favor de poner atención, ha estado muy distraída estas últimas semanas.- me pidió y solo asentí, siguió con su clase mientras yo medio trataba de enfocarme pero de la nada mis pensamientos se desviaban a Edward, en cuanto termino la clase que era la última, me dirigí a mi coche sin voltear hacia otro lado.

-Bella!!.- me llamaron Rose y Alice.

-Hey!.- medio respondí la verdad es que los ojos se me cerraban, moría de sueño.

-Que tienes Bella? Te ves jodidamente mal, de hecho mucho peor que nosotros, bueno que yo.- me dijo Rose, porque Alice casualmente traía la misma cara que yo.

-No se chicas la verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien en estos días.- le confesé Alice cambio su cara de sueño a sorpresa y Rose solo suspiro.

-Deberías de ir al doctor Bella.- me dijo Rose.- ahora me voy tengo que ver a Irina.- se despidió de nosotras y subió en su Mercedez Benz convertible color rojo.

-Vámonos Alice te llevo.- le dije a mi amiga, además necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Aja, vámonos.- se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Alice tengo que decirte algo.- le dije algo nerviosa saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Que sucede?.- me pregunto mirándome curiosa.

-Tengo un retraso.- le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Un retraso? Y cuál es el problema?.- me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Que nunca en mi vida había tenido un solo retraso.- le dije jugando con el volante.

-Bueno Bella todo mundo tiene un retraso sabes, yo los tengo siempre esta vez me atrase pero no estoy preocupada.- se encogió de hombros y yo asentí.

-Alice creo que estoy embarazada.- le confesé

-Bella ya te dije que un retraso puede ser normal.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Si claro que puede ser normal, pero en mi caso no lo es Alice lo se.- y Alice volvió a rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.-Tengo mareos en la mañana, náuseas y vomito.-su cara cambio totalmente, creo que ahora pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero para mi sorpresa de nuevo lo negó.

-Con la única persona con la que has estado en los últimos tres meses ha sido con Edward asi que…- dejo la frase incompleta por mi cara.- NO SE CUIDARON?.- casi grito

-La verdad es que no fue su culpa.-suspire.- también la mía, lo olvide por completo.

-Bueno eso puede ser una vez, como a mí me sucedió, pero más? Demonios Isabella Swan en que pensabas.- casi me golpea.- antes de que me lleves a mi casa pasaremos por una farmacia, compraremos dos pruebas de embarazo.- me ordeno y yo asentí

-Dos Alice? Pero porque dos?.- le pregunte curiosa

-Una para ti y otra para mi y casi te puedo asegurar que todo es parte de tu depresión, la prueba solo será para que te asegures que no estas embarazada.- me dijo y yo asentí aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que me estaba diciendo, tal vez por primera vez desde que conozco a Alice se equivocara y yo estuviera embarazada.

Compramos la prueba y nos dirigimos a su casa, le avise a Raneé que no llegaría a comer ya que estaría en casa de los Cullen, ella me dijo que no había problema solo que no llegara muy noche, en cuanto llegamos a la súper casa de Alice, nos dirigimos a su recamara.

-Ok Bella que esperas?.- me dijo entregándome la prueba, trague en seco y me dirigí al baño, salí e inmediatamente Alice se metió y también salió con la prueba en sus manos esperamos 15 minutos tal y como decía en las instrucciones, los minutos pasaban lentamente muy lentamente, creo que fueron los 15 jodidos minutos más jodidamente largos de mi jodida vida, me acerque a donde la había dejado, la tome y deje de respirar al ver el resultado.

"**POSITIVO"**.-no es que lo leyera con esas letras verdad, pero vi las rayitas, si eran rosas **POSITIVO**, si eran azules** NEGATIVO **y para mi mierda de suerte eran **ROSAS!!, **creo que mi cara palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bella? Bella que pasa?.- me pregunto Alice tomándome del brazo

-Alice.- solloce.- estoy embarazada.- le dije llorando desconsoladamente, y no me arrepentía, la verdad es que hasta me sentía feliz, a pesar de que el papá de mi hijo no estuviera a mi lado y para ser sincera no estaba segura de sí un día lo estaría.

-Estas segura?.- me pregunto Alice muy sorprendida, asentí pero aun así le entregue la prueba.- Bella no estas embarazada es color rosa.- me dijo tranquilizándose

-Alice el rosa es positivo.- le dije tomando la cajita de la prueba en donde venían los resultados.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.- me dijo soltando su prueba de embarazo

-Qué? No entiendo que te pasa?.- le pregunte asustada.

-Si el rosa es para positivo Bella.-me dijo tragando saliva.- yo también estoy embarazada.- casi me desmayo de la impresión, que no se supone que Alice se había cuidado? No me lo acababa de decir? Me lo imagine acaso?, demonios y si las dos estábamos embarazadas, QUE PASARIA AHORA?, mi cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas y decidí que era mejor sentarme y tranquilizarme, Alice seguía en shock parada en medio de su recamara casi sin poder respirar.

-Alice? ALICE?.- comencé a hablar me estaba asustando

-Bella estoy embarazada.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí y yo también.- me sentía asustada pero no triste este bebe era producto de Edward y era una razón más para amarlo.

-Bella voy a tener un hijo de Jasper.- dijo algo emocionada y llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Y yo de Edward.- le dije y decir su nombre en voz alta me quemaba.

-Estamos embarazadas.- dijo y me abrazo, las dos comenzamos a llorar, como lo había dicho mi vida después de Edward no sería la misma, nuestra vida después de ellos sería diferente y ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que el regresara y cumpliera su promesa, no solo por el bien de mi corazón destrozado, ahora también por el bien de nuestro pequeño hijo.

**EDWARDPOV.**

En cuanto subí a ese jodido avión que me llevaría lejos del amor de mi vida, me sentí completamente infeliz, me pase las 14 horas de vuelo hasta Portugal observando el contenido del iPod que Bella me había entregado, traía sus canciones favoritas, y todas nuestras fotos juntos y claro también de los seis, sentía mi corazón dejar de latir a momentos, todo era una mancha surrealista y borrosa, mi vida sin Isabella era una jodida mancha surrealista y borrosa, ahora habían pasado dos largas semanas separado del amor de mi vida y era hora de tratar de recomponerme casi podía decir que me la pasaba llorando por las noches, recordando cuando le tarareaba canciones para que se durmiera en mi brazos, cuando me decía que me amaba cada vez que la hacía mía, y si me podía seguir lamentando como hasta ahora pero sinceramente nada cambiaria, era hora de dejar un poco de este dolor para poder seguir adelante, Emmett.-para mi sorpresa.- era el menos afectado, Jasper al igual que yo estaba sumido en su jodido agujero, todos las noches le lloraba a Alice y se lamentaba el haberla dejado, de la misma manera que yo lamentaba haber dejado a Bella, ahora nos encontrábamos en Milano Italia, muy cerca de Como y por lo tanto de mi casa, decidí irme unos días ahí necesitaba un poco de estabilidad, una que no tenía desde hace casi un año, los días se me pasaron volando no salí de mi casa ni para tomar el sol y eso que a mí me encantaba estar en el lago que había en frente, pero esta vez no quería hacer nada de hecho solo había salido, para los shows que teníamos programados y nada más, el ultimo día Jasper necesitaba un poco de distracción y lo entendía hasta cierto punto yo también lo necesitaba, fuimos al bar en el centro de Como, supongo que era el bar de moda.

-Dime por décima vez porque nos trajiste aquí?.- le pregunte a Jasper

-Pues dijeron que era un buen lugar.- me respondió.- vamos Edward sabes que lo necesitas.- sin más remedio asentí y camine junto con Emmett y Jasper. Llegamos directamente a la barra sin voltear a ver a nadie más, pedimos vodka y nos sentamos a tomar, a mí me hacía falta como quien dice me quería ahogar en alcohol. Estábamos en eso de ahogar nuestras penas, cuando dos chicas se acercaron a nosotros Emmett prácticamente salió corriendo, Jasper y yo tratamos de hacer lo mismo pero eso fue imposible Gianna y Jane eran los nombres de la chicas, gracias a dios salimos de ese bar, y pronto nos fuimos de Italia.

**Nueve meses después.**

-Por fin!!.- dije tirándome en el sillón de la sala de mi casa.

-Si, por fin!.- dijo Jasper.- Maldita gira duro mucho tiempo.

-De hecho si.- le dije cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo.

-Edward has pensado en Bella este último año?.- me pregunto Jasper.

-Claro que si, Jasper jamás dejo de pensar en ella, pero he pensado que tal vez yo no sea la mejor opción para ella, tengo 32 años y ella apenas 18 he pensado que tal vez lo mejor sería que me olvidara.- le dije aunque cuando lo mencione volví a sentir ese agujero en el pecho, ese agujero que con cada día que pasaba se hacía más grande.

-Edward piensa lo que quieres, un día tendremos que regresar y tú debes de tomar una decisión pero piensa que es lo que realmente quieres.- me dijo Jasper y yo solo pude asentir. Después de esta platica habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses y yo ya tenía decidido que dejaría ir a Bella más por su bien que por el mío, pero para mí primero estaba ella, luego ella y hasta el último ella. Yo había tratado de seguir con mi vida y para este momento yo ya estaba comprometido con Gianna, no era feliz pero tenía que intentar seguir.

* * *

hOlaa hOlaa bnoo qe puedo dcir

solo muchas gracias por leer esta

pequeña historia espero que haya

sido de su agrado, como ya lo habia dicho

esta historia aun no termina, detesto los

finales tristes, asi como se daran cuenta

aun no hay final definitivo hasta "i belong to you"

la secuela espero subirla cuanto antes si no

se moriran mis ideas!! Enserio muchas gracias

por todas las alertas, reviews y favoritos este

fic hasta aqui llega a su fin, pero aun esta su secuela

espero la lean, muchas gracias por todo.

!Kari!


	16. NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS IMPORTANTE!

NOTA DE AUTORAS:

HEMOS RECIBIDO REVIEWS QUE NOS COMENTAN DE LA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA, COMO HABIAMOS MENCIONADO LA HISTORIA TENDRIA CONTINUACION Y SE LLAMA

"I BELONG TO YOU"

YA ESTA EN MI PERFIL Y VAMOS EN EL CAPITULO #11 POR FAVOR LAS LECTORAS NUEVAS LECTORAS DE "THE ROCKET BABY DOLLS" LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR AHÍ SE MENCIONAN COSAS IMPORTANTES DE LA SECUELA DE LA HISTORIA CHEQUENLA POR FAVOR! ESPEREMOS QUE SIGAN LEYENDO.

ATTE:

¡Irais! & ¡Kari!


End file.
